Tales of Gargoyles & Mutants
by Weekyle15
Summary: Four Humans: Kyle Obake, Virgil Maza, Willow Xanatos and April O'Neil have been brought together to help ancient beings called the Gargoyles and Morden being called Mutants like the Ninja Turtles and must do everything they can to protect Manhattan like Xanatos and Shredder. (Rating May Change in the future) Completely A.U
1. Awakening Part One

**A/N: I Decided to reboot my old version and will try to make it better then before also I will do my own version on the TMNT while making other refences to the other franchises, also I should warn you now like I stated before in the previous story I will not do a Talon X Maggie story, that couple has been overrated and overused, I bet your wondering why I deleted my last story, it was just that I felt as though the title itself wasn't working for me, but I couldn't change it so I just went the easier way for me, please try to understand also no flames or hurtful comments.**

**A/N Again: I know, I know this is the third (or second I lost count) attempt at a reboot, i'm even annoying myself but I found away to create my own version of Willow without risking of being accused of stealing Author of the Insane's version, while there are certain aspects of Willow that makes her the same, for example being the adopted daughter of Xanatos and her dating Brooklyn, but here are ways on why my version of Willow that makes you think different, as my version is based of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and not Author of the Insane, also Willow will have her own best friend and not Elisa Maza.**

In New York city there lies A boy with black hair with black and white clothes named Kyle was walking down the streets.

He has not been having a good day.

First he was being made fun of in school because of how he rarely knows his family and wonders who he is and not have anyone to support him.

Well except for his best friend.

Suddenly he heard something up in the sky.

He looks up along with the other citizens of New York.

They were some kind explosions or something.

Soon rocks came crumbling down and nearly hit everyone and thing.

One rock hit a taxi luckily but the front of the hood.

Soon the police came by to investigate.

One came out the car was a woman with blue hair and a red jacket often goes by the name of Elisa Maza, the second name of his best friend.

She later went past the group that was being held back.

"Maza, 23rd." Said Elisa as she identified herself to a police officer.

"What's goin' on here?" Elisa asked the police officer.

They both looked up at the sky.

"You got me, Detective, must be a heck of a party up there." Replied the officer.

Soon more rocks keep coming down.

They managed dodge it.

Elisa then sees the citizens behind her.

"Get back!" Maza yelled at the people behind her.

The people then ran away.

"Or you'll wind up street pizza." Said Elisa to herself.

Kyle managed to sneak behind her and saw the stone behind her.

"Claw marks?" Asked Kyle as he felt to see if they were real.

He later took a picture of it.

He then looked up and saw they were still explosive like noises coming from up top of the building.

Kyle gasped as he got of the way as did the Maza woman.

One of the rocks managed to hit a fire hydrant which cause water to go everywhere.

Kyle then took a closer look at the stone with claw marks.

"What on earth could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?" Kyle asks himself.

_This could be the story of a lifetime._ Kyle thought to himself as he looks at the sky again.

He always did want to be a reporter.


	2. Awakening Part Two

**A/N: Here a couple of descriptions:**

**Willow: Willow is a teenager with long dark brown hair which is usually tied loosely with a white ribbon or tied in a high ponytail whenever she goes into battle, brown eyes and pink eyeshadow, She wears a traditional woman's kimono for some unknown reason and**** in her battle suit is a black skin-tight jump suit.**

**Virgil Maza: Basically the same outfit as Virgil Hawkins from Static Shock.**

**Jane Xanatos: A red haired woman with glasses with a white shirt and jeans.**

David Xanatos walked into the Eyrie Building's 37th floor with a small smile on his face as today the castle should be completed and the Gargoyles's spell should be broken.

"Do you really think the spell will Work?" Asked Willow as she came up from behind him

Xanatos smiled as he as knows of her concern.

"If all goes according to plan then by tonight the gargoyles should be brought back." Replied Xanatos.

"Speaking of which the sun should set any minuet now." Said Xanatos as he begins walking with Willow behind him.

His wife, Jane came up to them as well.

"Don't you dare forget about me." Said Jane.

"Of Course." Said Xanatos as he and his wife shared a kiss.

They went into the elevator that lead to the top of the building and with it raining they had to bring their coats.

"Don't disappoint me." Said Xanatos quitley.

The sun began to set not long after he said that.

The sky began to fill with ominous dark clouds that swirled around the castle.

An unnatural wind began to blow about and loud claps of thunder resonated through the sky.

From out of nowhere a sudden deluge of rain began to pour down on the three.

Jane and David both turned up the collars of their trench coats while Willow pulled up the hood of her coat.

That was when a loud crack caught her attention.

However it wasn't thunder, not by a longshot.

Their attention was drawn to the Gargoyle statue before them.

Soon enough large cracks were beginning to form across its skin.

Suddenly the skin of the gargoyle exploded outward and spraying the immediate area with shards of stone.

The gargoyle was a purplish hue with dark brown hair and a burlap loin cloth.

Its eyes glowed a bright white as it slowly stood up and stretching its muscular limbs and spreading its massive wings.

David ran to the edge of the battlements and peering down at where the other five gargoyles were placed.

Just like with the first one each one of the gargoyles began to crack through its stone skin and revealing a flesh and blood creature underneath.

They all stretched and howled and was louder than any thunder storm imaginable with eyes glowing brightly upon their awakening.

The gargoyles quickly gathered together while laughing, smiling and hugging.

"You're awake, you're alive!" Yelled the purple one happily.

He hugged each of the five gargoyles and was even picking up some of the smaller ones.

However the gargoyles were peering over the edge of the wall down at the city below and their eyes were wide with surprise and fear.

"Where are we?" Asked an older gargoyle with one eye and a full set of clothes.

Xanatos slowed down his approach to avoid frighting them and walking through the archway.

His footsteps rebounded off the stone walls and was drawing the attention of the purple one.

"Are you the one called Goliath?" Asked Xanatos.

"Yes." Replied Goliath hesitantly as his eyes were glowing once more.

"Excellent." Said Xanatos with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Soon enough Xanatos led the gargoyles into the large dining hall of the castle where the six gargoyles stood around him as well as his wife and daughter.

"How long have we been asleep?" Asked Goliath.

"I know this will be hard to believe, but you and your clan have been frozen in stone for over 1000 years." Said Willow as she began.

The gargoyles were stunned and glanced at each other with shocked expressions.

"It's currently the year 2020." Said Willow.

"That means it's been exactly 1026 years since the Magus casted his spell over you." Said Jane as she was skilled at maths.

One of the gargoyles a red one with long white hair and a long beak-like mouth spoke up.

"How do you know about us?" Asked a red gargoyle with a long beak and long white hair.

"From the Grimorum Archanorum." Replied Willow as she pointed at the magic book.

"Dad acquired it a few years back." Said Willow.

"How did you break the spell?" Asked a small greenish gargoyles with wings attached to his arms.

"The spell was designed to break once the castle rose above the clouds." Said Xanatos.

"I rebuilt the castle on top of this skyscraper, so the spell could be broken." Said Xanatos.

"The eggs in the Rookery?" Asked the green one.

Xanatos looked down.

"I'm afraid we do not know of their fate." Replied Xanatos.

"I'm afraid that it's extremely possible that you guys are the last of your kind." Said Willow as she looked away.

After a moment of silence Goliath spoke up once more.

"Why have you done all this?" Asked Goliath in confusion.

Xanatos smiled.

"I was fascinated by the Magus' story, i wanted to see if it was true." Said Xanatos.

"And now that it is we can be friends." Said Xanatos.

"The last human who called me friend betrayed me and my clan." Said Goliath as he growled.

"I have no desire to go through that kind of betrayal ever again." Said Goliath.

Xanatos smiled fell when he heard that.

The sudden sound of helicopter blades cut off everyone's thoughts as well as drew their attention.

"Honey, are you expecting visitors?" Asked Jane in worry.

"No, I am not." Replied Xanatois.

He walked towards the stairs leading to the courtyard.

Because Xanatos has been training in martial arts neither Jane nor Willow could fight well.

Goliath and the gargoyles exchanged quick glances and then went after Xanatos.

* * *

Soon enough the ladies were told to come up and saw it was like a battle field up there.

"What happened?" Asked Willow.

"Some rival company came here and raided my resources." Said Xanatos like it was nothing.

He turned to Goliath.

"Look Goliath, I know you were betrayed by Humans but you need to trust somebody in this world, espicaly now more then ever." Said Xanatos.

Goliath growled but did consider his point.

He looked at Xanatos.

"Very well, but if you betray that trust, you will regret it." Said Goliath firmly as he refused to let the same thing happen to his clan.

"I understand." Said Xanatos with a hidden smirk.

* * *

Everyone was soon looking at the sky to see what happened.

"What do you figure that was all about, Detective?" Asked Virgil as he came over to Kyle to see what that explosion.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Said Kyle with determination.

Soon enough he managed to get past to security but now he has to sneak past Xanatos and Elisa Maza.

_This will not be easy. _Thought Kyle.


	3. Awakening Part Three

Elisa and Kyle (without anyone knowing) has gotten inside the building.

A man named Owen was telling what happened.

"A most unfortunate accident, one of the newly installed generators in the castle exploded." Owen explained.

_Oh come on, even I know that's lame._ Thought Kyle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos is quite willing to pay for any damages that might have-" Said Owen kept trying to explain but was cut off by Elisa.

"Mr Burnett, I heard automatic weapons firing up there." Elisa said as she pointed with her thumb.

"Not, you can let me look the place over, or I can come back with a warrant and a lot more cops, it's your call." Threatened Elisa with her arms closed.

Owen smirked a bit.

They soon went inside the elevator.

They soon went to the top and exited.

Elisa soon looked around the place.

"Must have a heck of a heating bill." Elisa said to herself.

"Detective Maza, I just called the mayor to offer my profound apologies for what happened here." Said a man named Xanatos as he walked towards her.

"What exactly _did _happen here, Mr. Xanatos?" Elisa asked.

"And please, don't try to tell me it was an exploding generator." Said Elisa.

They soon walked across the room.

"Owen was a little confused, that's for the press." Xanatos explained.

"The truth is that my men repelled an invasion by a rival corporation trying to steal some of our new technology." Said Xanatos.

Elisa gasped a little.

" 'Repelled an invasion', you're a private citizen, Xanatos, not a country." Elisa said to him.

Xanatos then opened another door and looked at Elisa.

"Detective, I am the owner of a multinational corporation, which is bigger than many countries you could name." Gloated Xanatos.

They soon went outside to saw the damage that was done during the battle.

"I assume you have permits for the weapons I heard being fired up here." Said Elisa.

"Of course, I have to protect my family, i'm sure you understand." Said Xanatos.

Neither are aware that someone, not Kyle is watching them.

Owen then caught up to them.

"Excuse me, Mr Xanatos, there seems to be a problem in the kitchen with out new guests." Owen explained.

"I hope I've answered all your questions satisfactorily, Detective Maza." Said Xanatos.

"Owen will show you out, excuse me." Said Xanatos as he walked away.

"If you'll come with me." Said Owen.

They soon began walking but Elisa heard something.

Owen then noticed.

"Is there a problem, detective." Owen asked.

"That stone gargoyle up there, I could have sworn I saw it move." Said Elisa.

Owen then looked up and looked back at Elisa.

"Yes, this old place is rather spooky at night." Said Owen.

"I've thought the same thing more than once." Said Owen as he continued walking.

Owen then pushed a button to the elevator.

"Good night, detective." Said Owen.

"Good night." Said Elisa.

The elevator then went down and Elisa exited.

Kyle on the other hand stayed in and turned off his invisibility suit and pressed the button that led him to the top.

Kyle looked around to see if there was anyone there.

He walked around the police.

He opened a door with bricks from part of the castle on it.

Kyle then turned on the flashlight and continued walking.

"Please don't tell me where this when Dracula shows up." Kyle said to himself.

He found parts that were part of the battle earlier.

He proceeded the ledge on top of the castle.

He heard something.

He saw nothing and continued walking unaware that someone is following him.

Kyle looked over the edge of the castle.

"That is a long way down." Said Kyle.

He then heard the noise again and went near the door.

Kyle later took out a knife.

"Okay, let me see you, nice and easy." Said Kyle.

A large beast like creature then appeared and growled at him.

Kyle gasped.

The knife he held was taken away and crushed by a purple gargoyle named Goliath.

Kyle then got scared and accidently fell of the edge.

Goliath tried to grab him but missed.

Goliath then went down after him.

Kyle was then caught by Goliath.

Goliath then opened his wings and glided to the building next to him.

Kyle then got a closer look at Kyle.

"Okay, take it easy." Said Kyle, more to himself then Goliath.

"What were you doing in my castle?" Asked Goliath.

"You can talk, who, what are you?" Asked Kyle.

"My kind have no names, but you humans call me Goliath." Replied Goliath.

" 'Your Kind', you mean there's more than one of you?" Kyle asked.

Goliath then sighed.

"Barley." Said Goliath.

Goliath was about to go.

"Wait, don't go." Kyle said as he stopped Goliath.

"Uh, look, we need to either get back down to the streets or up to the castle." Said Kyle.

"Since you can fly-" Kyle said before he was cut off by Goliath.

"I can't fly, I can only glide on currents of wind." Said Goliath.

"There are none strong enough here to lift us back up." Said Goliath as he looked down at the streets.

"So we're stuck here?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then grabbed Kyle and put him on his back.

Kyle held on tightly to Goliath.

"Hold on." Said Goliath.

Goliath then climbed up the building using his claws.

They soon went back up the castle.

Kyle was then trying to catch his breath and saw the creature again.

"I forgot about him." Said Kyle.

"He won't hurt you." Said Goliath as he petted the beast's head.

Goliath looks at Kyle.

"Now, once again, what are you doing here?" Asked Goliath.

"And please, don't fall off the building this time." Said Goliath.

They later told each other everything.

Like Kyle told him why he was at the castle and Goliath told Kyle about his life at the dark ages.

"Does anyone else know about you?" Kyle asks as he was interested.

"Only the man called Xanatos, his wife Jane, and his daughter Willow, they brought us here." Replied Goliath.

Kyle looked around and saw more gargoyles.

"This can't be happening." Said Kyle to himself.

The red gargoyles then sniffed.

"Is this a new friend, Goliath?" Asked the red one.

"I sure hope so." Said Kyle.

"This is Kyle, a- detective?" Asked Goliath as he was still new to the modern ages.

Kyle showed everyone a fake police badge.

"Second Class of NYPD." Said Kyle.

"What exactly does a 'Detective' do, lad?" Asked an old gargoyle.

Kyle later tried to explain.

"Well, uh, when somebody does something wrong, I find out and arrest them." Replied Kyle.

"Who says what's 'wrong'?" Asked Goliath.

"Well, we have a justice system, laws, penalties, assessments, that the people deicide." Replied Kyle.

"You mean the humans decide." Said Goliath.

The sun was starting to come up.

"You have to go, now." Said Goliath.

"Wait, will I see you again?" Asked Kyle.

"I'd like to know more about you, look you saved my life so I owe you." Said Kyle.

"Let me help understand this city." Said Kyle.

"You need to know how it works." Said Kyle.

"If we're to defend the castle, I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever's out there." Said Goliath as he looks at the city.

The other gargoyles nodded.

"Very well." Said Goliath.

"Good, I'll meet you tomorrow in the afternoon at-" Said Kyle but was cut off by Goliath.

"After dark." Said Goliath.

"Why am I not surprised?" Asked Kyle.

"Okay, here after dark." Said Kyle.

"No, not here, over there, on that rooftop." Said Goliath as he pointed to the building next to him.

"Why there?" Asked Kyle.

"Why were you sneaking into the castle?" Goliath shot back.

"A good detective trusts no one." Said Kyle as he looked away as he did not like lying to his new friends.

"That's one thing we have in common." Said Goliath.

Kyle then left the castle before anyone notices.

However what he didn't know that Willow noticed.

She doesn't know what to do, she wants the Gargoyles to find new friends, but she doesn't want to loose her friendship with them.

* * *

Minutes before sunset Willow awoke and was scrambling to find some clean clothes to wear.

She made her way out to the battlements just in time to see the gargoyles awaken.

Once they had shaken the last bits of stone skin off them and Willow ran up to them.

"You guys ready to go?" Asked Willow.

"Go where?" Asked Goliath.

"To explore the city." Replied The red one.

"After all, we can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle." Said the red one.

"Yeah." Said The green one in agreement.

"If we're gonna live here, we need to know all about it, its people, its culture, its technology-" Said the green before being cut off.

"Its food!" Yelled the blue one in excitement.

Willow stepped up.

"Don't worry, i'll keep them out of trouble." Said Willow.

Goliath sighed.

"Very well." Said Goliath.

"You three may explore, but keep a close eye on Willow, stay close to the building and stay out of sight." Said Goliath.

The gargoyles all nodded in unison and then the green and blue ones jumped off the wall.

The red one scooped up Willow and placed her on his back.

"Hold on tight." Said the red one as he too jumped off the roof.

There was a sudden rush of wind and then the red one spread his wings and levelled out.

Willow found herself shouting in sheer joy as the wind whipped her hair around.

"This is absolutely amazing!" Yelled Willow in amazement.

The grin on her face was contagious and the three gargoyles were also smiling.

* * *

Kyle was waiting for Goliath on the rooftop.

Goliath came up to him.

"Why were you hiding back there?" Asked Kyle.

"I wanted to make sure you were alone." Said Goliath.

"Not to worry, you look like you could handle a whole SWAT Team." Said Kyle.

The old gargoyle came from behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Goliath.

"Just making sure you are not being ambushed." Replied the old gargoyle.

Kyle let out a scoff.

"You guys are paranoid even for New York." Said Kyle.

Kyle then walked away.

"Are you coming on the tour, uh, what do I call you, anyway?" Asked Kyle.

"Must you humans, name everything?" Asked the old gargoyle.

"Nothing's real to you till you've named it, given it's limits." Said the old gargoyle.

"It's not like that, it's just that, well, uh, things need names." Said Kyle.

"Does the sky need a name?" Asked the old gargoyle.

He then pointed at the river.

"Does the river?" Asked the old gargoyle.

"The river's called the Hudson." Said Kyle.

The old gargoyle looked at Goliath who slightly smirked.

The old gargoyle then sighed.

"Fine lad, then I will be the Hudson, as well." Said Hudson.

"Great, 'Hudson' it is, I don't know how I'm going to keep people from noticing you." Said Kyle.

"Simple, we'll stay on the rooftops." Said Goliath.

"Easy for you with wings, but what about me?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then put Kyle on his back like he did last night.

"Well that answers that question." Said Kyle.

Goliath then looks at Hudson.

"Let's be off, coming, Hudson?" Asked Goliath.

Hudson then looks down at the city.

"I think not." Said Hudson.

"This new world is too big, too bright, too loud." Said Hudson.

"Now that I know you're all right, I'll return to guard the castle." Said Hudson.

Hudson then glides away.

"Well looks, like it's just you and me, what do you want to see?" Asked Kyle.

"The dangers that threated me and my kind." Replied Goliath.

"Lighten up will you?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then jumps off the roof and glides towards the city.

They soon see the city.

They soon went to the statue of liberty.

"What do you think so far?" Asked Kyle.

"Such amazing changes men have made in the world while we slept." Replied Goliath.

"Stone streets finer than those the romans built." Said Goliath.

"Towers of glass and iron." Said Goliath.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Said Kyle.

"But I guess it's impressive to be an out-of-towner." Said Kyle.

"I see no walls to guard this city, how do you protect it from invaders?" Asked Goliath.

"Well, our biggest worries aren't from outside, they're from inside." Replied Kyle.

"That, I am all too familiar with." Said Goliath.

The two later past three muggers near a man and his car.

"Aren't you freaks late for your 4-H Club meeting?" Asked Kyle as he came from out of the shadows near an ally.

"Man, it keeps getting better, don't it?" Asked one mugger.

Kyle held up his fake badge.

"Police." Said Kyle.

"Police, huh, we're very impressed, junior." Said one mugger.

"I'm warning you guys." Said Kyle as he backed away.

"Or what?" Asked a mugger as the other muggers laughed.

"Have it your way." Said Kyle.

Soon Goliath attacked the three muggers and beaten them.

"Human gratitude?" Asked Goliath.

"I guess." Said Kyle.

"You know Goliath, you may be the best things to happen to this city in a long time." Said Kyle.

* * *

Willow was showing the Trio the sights of New York.

"But the wonders of this place are even better, what's that?" Asked the green one as something came by.

A loud rumbling was heard as a motorcycle past underneath them and was drawing the gargoyle's attention.

"What was that?" Asked the red one.

"That was a motorcycle." Replied Willow.

"I'm gonna get a closer look." Said the green one as he was spreading his wings and jumping off the roof.

The blue and red ones exchanged glances then the red one grabbed Willow and then jumped off and was gliding after his brother.

"What are you doing?" Asked Willow.

"I gotta see how it works!" Yelled the green one.

"Goliath said not to be seen!" Yelled the red one.

"Don't worry, i'll be careful!" Yelled the green one.

And he was until he made the mistake of commenting on the bike and drawing the attention of the biker.

The biker ended up falling off his bike and skidding across the road.

He scrambled to his feet and ran away screaming.

"Wait, don't go." Said The green one weakly.

"Nice going." Said the red one sarcastically when they landed.

"I just wanted to see how his motorcycle worked." Said The green one.

Turning away from where the rider had gone the green one picked up the fallen bike and climbed onto it.

"Umm, I don't think that's a good idea." Said the blue one.

"Looks easy enough." The green one assured his brother as he revved the engine.

The second his clawed foot hit the gear shift on the bike and it went soaring down the street at speeds none of the gargoyles were used to.

After about five seconds he let go and was then using his wings to slow his momentum.

Unfortunately the bike went crashing straight into a brick wall to where it promptly exploded.

The four stared at the wreckage in slight fear and concern.

"Maybe we don't tell Goliath about this." Said Willow as the other three nodded.

* * *

Kyle and Goliath soon walked across the park.

"We're probably the only people in the park who don't have to worry about muggers." Said Kyle.

"This world is just as savage as the one I remember." Said Goliath.

Kyle looks at Goliath.

"Your judging it, the way humans have judged you." Said Kyle.

"I mean sure this city shows an ugly face sometimes, but there's more to it then that." Said Kyle.

"There's beauty here." Said Kyle.

"Moms that sing to their kids, the way my mom used to with me." Said Kyle as he looked away as he did not like remembering his past.

Goliath heard something.

"Goliath, what is it?" Asked Kyle.

A tranquilizer then hit Goliath on the shoulders and he roared.

Soon a bunch of people showed up around them.

One of the men grabbed Kyle.

The others were trying to grab onto Goliath.

Suddnely Goliath stopped struggling.

One of the men then took out a gun.

"What do you want?" Asked Kyle.

"We're just tying up loose ends." Said one of the men.

He then pointed his gun at Goliath.


	4. Awakening Part Four

The man then pointed his gun at Goliath.

"Once we you're out of the way, we'll hunt down those other like you." Said the man.

Goliath then struggled.

"No, I won't let you." Goliath said weakly.

The man then chuckled.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Asked the man.

Kyle then stomped on the guy's foot.

The guy who held onto him let got and clutched his foot.

Kyle later took down the man and quickly went over to the man.

He then pushed the man out of the way and his gun went into the bushes.

"Goliath." Said Kyle.

Goliath then got the men and woman off him.

Kyle later went over to Goliath to check for bruises.

The woman was shooting at them.

They soon ran into the trees.

The woman then went after them while till shooting.

Goliath then jumped off the rock and tried to glide.

But unfortunately the wind wasn't strong enough and put them back on the ground.

The woman tried shooting at them again.

Fortunately the wind got much stronger and Goliath glided away.

The woman tried to shoot again but the man stopped her.

"Cease firing, they won't get far." Said the man.

* * *

After the bike incident, the four decided it was best to try and find somewhere else to check out.

The group landed on a nearby rooftop with all three gargoyles stretching their wings while the red one also rotated his arms.

"Man, this city sure is big." Said The blue one.

"Yeah." Said The green one.

"Even with wings, it takes a while to get anywhere." Said The green one as he rubbed his arms.

"How do you humans stand it?" Asked the red one.

"Well, we don't walk everywhere." Replied Willow as she explained.

"Not all the time at least, some of us own cars or we take a taxi or a subway even." Said Willow.

"Any chance we can take this taxi back to the castle?" Asked the green one.

Willow gave a sympathetic shake of her head.

"Sorry guys, but I doubt any cabby in the city will take on gargoyles as passengers." Said Willow.

The red one sighed at that.

"Guess we better get to flying again." Said the red one.

* * *

They finally managed to hide under a bridge.

Goliath has trouble standing up.

"What is wrong with me?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle found the tranquilizer.

"This is what wrong, they pumped you full of something." Kyle said as he took it out.

He later found something on Goliath's shoulders.

He later took it out.

"And this is how they found us." Said Kyle as he took looked closely at the logo.

Goliath took out his hand.

"What is it?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle put the device in Goliath's hand.

"It's a radio transmitter." Replied Kyle.

"Some sort of magic that led them to us?" Asked Goliath.

Kyle took back the transmitter.

"That's one way of putting it." Replied Kyle.

"Looks like some kind of manufacturer's logo." Said Kyle.

"How did this transmitter get on me?" Asked Goliath.

"Good question." Said Kyle.

He soon a dog looking through the trash for something to eat.

Kyle then walked to it.

"Come here boy." Said Kyle to the dog.

The dog growled and bark at him.

"Easy, easy boy." Said Kyle in a calming motion.

The dog then got friendly and started to lick Kyle's hand.

Kyle later put the transmitter through the dog.

"Go on, go on." Said Kyle.

The dog later ran away.

Kyle went back to Goliath.

"There, let them chase rover for a while." Said Kyle.

"C'mon let's get out of here before something else happens." Said Kyle as he helped Goliath stand up.

* * *

The quartet arrived back at the castle just as the sky was beginning to lighten.

The red one set Willow down against one of the walls of the castle.

Hudson and the gargoyle dog came out to greet them.

"Hello lads and lassie." Said Hudson as they landed.

The trio landed and immediately began talking about the wonders they had seen all at once.

Their tales fascinated the old gargoyle.

Hudson held up his hands to stop them from talking.

"Have ya seen Goliath?" Asked Hudson.

"We thought he'd be back by now." Replied The green one.

"It's almost dawn." Said The green one.

"Aye, that's what worries me." Said Hudson in worry.

"This is Goliath we're talking about, right?" Asked Willow.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, even with that new friend of yours you've met last night." Said Willow.

The Gargoyles widen their eyes in surprise, how'd she know about that.

"I don't mind you lot having friends, but make sure I'm not forgotton." Said Willow.

The red one chuckled a bit before ruffling her hair.

"Deal." Said the red.

* * *

They were still walking around the park when the sun was going up.

Goliath then noticed it.

"Too late, I'll never make it back before sunrise." Said Goliath.

"Before sunrise?" Asked Kyle.

"Helpless, during the day no defence." Said Goliath as he near to the trees.

"I don't get it, what happens at sunrise?" Asked Kyle in confusion.

"You'll see." Said Goliath.

Kyle then noticed the goons coming close.

"Goliath, we gotta move." Said Kyle.

He then saw that Goliath was a statue now.

Kyle gasped at this.

Kyle then noticed that their getting more closer to them.

Kyle then went in front of them to avoid them detecting Goliath.

He later ran off in the other direction.

"There he goes." Said the man.

"Where's the beast?" Asked the woman.

"We'll track him later with the transmitter, get him!" Yelled/Replied the man.

Kyle then continued running and looked back to see if the goons are still on his trail, and they are.

He then ran into some kind of seating area.

He soon hid under the tables.

The goons came by and began looking for him.

"Fan out." Said the man.

They all began looking in each direction.

One of the goons were real close to Kyle.

Kyle then tripped him and grabbed his gun.

The others saw him and Kyle began running again.

The goons began shooting at him.

Kyle later shot back and actually hit one of them.

Kyle later went past the giant mushrooms without realizing that the woman was behind them.

She then tried to shoot but missed and hit the rabbit's head.

Kyle then ran into a lake house and locked the door.

He then began panting after all that running.

Kyle then looked around before holding the gun.

The goons were getting closer to the lake house.

Kyle then checked how many ammo was left, but sadly none.

He then sighed and threw it away.

"Great." Said Kyle.

The goons started firing at the door where Kyle was standing.

Kyle then ducked to prevent getting hit.

He then turned around saw gasoline leaking out.

He then ran out of the lake house before more guns began firing again.

Kyle just dived into the water just as it exploded.

The goons then looked around to see if Kyle was still alive.

Kyle then went to nearest pier and gasped for air.

Kyle then looked up and saw the goons were on the same pier with him.

_This is not my day. _Thought Kyle.

Kyle waited before grabbing the woman's feet and pulled her into the water.

The man saw Kyle running again.

Kyle then continued running until he met a bunch of rocks blocking his path.

The man was trying to find him and his hoodie.

The man then went behind the bushes to shoot but stopped when realized all that was there was a hoodie.

Kyle then tackled the man into a rock which sent his gun to fire at trees.

Kyle knocked the gun out of the man's hands.

The man then pushed Kyle off him and tried to tackle him.

Kyle managed to throw the man into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

Kyle was panting from all the running he did.

He then picked up his hoodie.

"Lot to go through for a piece of lawn sculpture." Said Kyle.

Kyle then went back to Goliath and made sure nothing happened to him.

Kyle stayed their until sunset.

Goliath's stone form was beginning to crack.

Goliath then appeared again in flesh and blood.

"Goliath, are you ok?" Asked Kyle as he stood up.

"Of course." Replied Goliath.

Kyle then looked at Goliath's shoulder.

That sedative seems to have worn off." Said Kyle.

"Sleep rejuvenates us." Said Goliath.

"You stayed with me throughout the entire day?" Asked Goliath both in shock and confused.

"Someone had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you." Kyle replies as he acts like It was nothing.

"Thank you, it is very possible that you saved my life." Said Goliath.

Goliath then took out his hand and Kyle took it and shaked.

"So now we're even." Said Kyle.

"I must return, they'll be worried about me." Said Goliath.

"I understand." Said Kyle.

Goliath then began walking away.

"So uh, later tonight?" Kyle said as he was hoping to learn more about the gargoyles.

Goliath turned around and smirked and nodded.

* * *

At the castle the other gargoyles awaken as well as they were stretching and yawning.

Willow came out to the balcony herself.

The red one hopped off his perch and was giving a small glance to the top of the tower where Goliath usually slept.

"Don't worry, lad, we didn't survive a thousand years sleep just to lose him now." Said Hudson.

Willow noticed the sight of a familiar figure approaching the castle.

Willow began pointing out to the sky.

"Look!" Yelled Willow.

Everyone turned and were grinning widely as Goliath returned home and landing amongst his clan.

Everyone greeted him warmly as they were gathering around him.

"What happened out there, lad?" Asked Hudson.

"Yeah, we were worried about you." Said The red one.

"It appears we have enemies." Said Goliath.

"Kyle and I were attack by the same invaders who attacked the castle." Said Goliath as he explained

"What?" Asked the green one in shock.

"Why?" Asked The blue one.

"I do not know." Replied Goliath as he was placing his hand on Hudson's shoulder.

"But given what happened, I wish you had accompanied us, Hudson." Said Goliath.

The other gargoyles and Willow all looked at Goliath confused.

"Hudson?" Asked Willow.

"Aye." Replied Hudson with a smile.

"It's my name, and what do you think about it?" Asked Hudson as he glared at the others.

"It's a perfect name." Replied Willow.

The red one suddenly got an idea.

"We should choose names as well." Said the red one.

"If Hudson's got one now, we can't be left nameless." Said the red one.

Willow chuckled as a smile came from Goliath.

"And what might your new names be?" Asked Goliath.

The red one hesitated for a moment.

"Brooklyn, I'm Brooklyn." Said Brooklyn as he pointed at himself.

"Broadway." Said Broadway as he smiled.

"Lexington." Said Lexington as he pointed at himself with a single talon claw.

"Do you like it?" Asked Lexington to the others.

Goliath and Hudson look at each other.

"They are fine names." Said Goliath.

"I guess he'll need a name as well." Said Goliath as he looked down at the Gargoyle Beast.

"Oh, I got one for him." Said Brooklyn as he kneeled down and scratching the dog behind his ear.

"From now on, you're Bronx." Said Brooklyn.

Bronx snorted before walking away which leaves Brooklyn confused.

Lexington chuckled.

"I think he likes it." Said Lexington.

After the gargoyles were all named Owen arrived and asked for Goliath to join Xanatos in the dining hall.

When he arrived, Xanatos greeted him warmly.

"I'm glad you made it." Said Xanatos.

"Willow and the rest of your clan were quite worried about you." Said Xanatos.

"What is it you summoned me for?" Asked Goliath as he rather get to the point.

"Right." Said Xanatos.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet, an old acquaintance, I do believe." Said Xanatos.

The doors next to Xanatos opened and a female Gargoyle stepped out.

She had blue/grey skin with bright red hair and a golden "crown" above her eyes.

Goliath gasped suddenly and was taking a step back in sheer shock.

"You, my… Angel of the Night, you're alive!" Yelled Goliath happily.

"Goliath, my love." Said the female gargoyle.

Xanatos moved away from the two gargoyles and was giving them the space they obviously needed.

They hugged each other tightly and wrapping their wings around one another.

Goliath stroked the female's red hair and for a second there was almost seemed to be tears in his eyes.

"My Angel, it really is you." Said Goliath.

"Oh Goliath, all the days I have dreamed of you and this moment." Said the female gargoyle.

They eventually released each other and though they continued to hold each other's hands.

The female then turned to Xanatos.

"I cannot thank you enough, Xanatos." Said The female.

"We owe you our happiness, you brought us together after all these years." Said the female.

"But, how is this possible?" Asked Goliath.

"You were shattered by the Vikings!" Yelled Goliath as he remembered seeing the shattered remains of the old clan.

"No, my love." Said The female.

"I feared for your safety, so I went to find you, but I lost my way and the sun rose." Said the female.

"But how are you still alive?" Asked Goliath.

"Still young." Said Goliath as he noticed she looks the same as he remembers her.

"I returned to the castle to find you frozen in stone." Said the female.

"I found the Magus and begged him to curse me as well." Said the female.

"I found her a year ago, and was fascinated, so I acquired her for my private collection." Said Xanatos as he was adding his part of the story.

"Then, after you and your clan awoke, I wondered if there would be a similar result from bringing her here and as it appears I was right once again." Said Xanatos.

Goliath smiled at the female and hugging her again.

"With you alive, I can begin to live again." Said Goliath as he sighed happily.

"As you said, you and I are one, now and forever." Said The female.

Goliath reintroduce the female to the rest one the clan.

The second they saw her they all were overjoyed and began hugging her or well in Bronx's case attacking her with a large doggy kiss.

Even Willow was shocked at the prospect of another gargoyle.

"How is this possible?" Asked Brooklyn with an overjoyed smile.

"I'll answer all your questions later." Said the female.

"Right now, it's just good to see you all again." Said the female as she smiled.

She stood up and faced Goliath once more with a serious expression on her face.

"My love, I have a favor to ask of you." Said the female as she stood to Goliath.

"You need only to name it." Said Goliath with a small bow.

"Xanatos has told me of property stolen from him during a raid on the castle two nights ago." Said The female.

"He seeks our aid in retrieving what is rightfully his. I think we should help him in gratitude for reuniting us, if nothing else."

Goliath nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Said Goliath.

"Perhaps, in the process, we can rid ourselves of the humans who hunt us." Said Goliath as he kissed the female's hand.

"Besides, with you by my side once more, I can do anything." Said Goliath as the female smiled.

The gargoyles gathered in Xanatos' office and after a quick explanation about what a television was Xanatos explained what had happened.

"During the raid, the thieves made off with three disks, each containing a crucial piece of information about my latest projects." Said Xanatos.

"Disks?" Asked Goliath.

"Think a magic talisman meant to hold information." Said Xanatos as he explained as he was holding up a blank disk.

"They look like this." Said Xanatos.

Goliath examined the disk then passed it around to his brethren all of who seemed fascinated with it.

Once it reach Willow Xanatos continued.

"Luckily, I have been able to discern their locations through the tracer program installed in them." Said Xanatos.

He typed a series of keys into the computer and bring up three separate images.

"One of my corporate rivals, Cyberbiotics had the disks hidden throughout the city." Said Xanatos.

"The first is in a research center on a small island in the bay." Said Xanatos as he showed them image.

"The second is hidden deep beneath the city in a well-fortified base." Said Xanatos as he showed the second image.

"The third and final is located on a floating fortress that flies in a set pattern over the city." Said Xanatos as he showed them the final image.

Goliath and the others were overthinking this information.

"What would you have us do?" Asked Goliath.

"These locations need to be hit simultaneously, so the retrieval of the disks will not be any harder than it has to be." Said Xanatos as he explained.

"I can provide you with what I believe to be the best ways to get into these places but it will be up to you to get out." Said Xanatos.

Goliath turned to the female.

"We will take the air fortress." Said Goliath.

"Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway you three will breach the tower." Said Goliath.

"Cool!" Yelled Brooklyn in excitement.

"What?" Asked Goliath in confusion with a raised eyebrow.

Willow blushed.

"He got that from me." Said Willow as she explained.

"Cool is a word used to express a positive feeling, like excitement, joy, happiness, you know." Said Willow as she tried to explain as best she can.

"Ah." Said Goliath.

"Hudson, you and Bronx will take the underground stronghold." Said Goliath.

Hudson seemed a bit miffed about being assigned a partner.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling this on my-" Said Hudson before he was cut off.

"Take him with you." Goliath insisted. "He needs the exercise."

Hudson sighed and patted Bronx on the head.

"Please be careful guys." Said Willow with worry.

"Other humans won't be as accepting of you guys as we are, and they're far more dangerous." Said Willow.

Brooklyn looked over at her.

"You're not coming?" Asked Brooklyn.

Willow shook her head.

"I'll just get in your way." Replied Willow.

"But I'll be here when you get back, i promise." Said Willow.

"Well, come on then." Said Hudson.

"We don't have all night." Said Hudson.

With that, the gargoyles left the castle and setting out on their respective missions.

Willow watched them go and then wandered off to her room to occupy herself until their return.

The flying fortress soared high above the skies of Manhattan and parting through the clouds like a ship through water.

Trailing behind them was both Goliath and his mate glided towards the bottom of the ship.

Their attempts to reach it were hindered by the powerful downdrafts created by the rotors.

They fought against the currents as best they could and grabbing hold of a long antennae for support.

Maintaining a firm grip on the antennae Goliath used his claws to tear a hole in the hull of the ship, pulling himself inside the craft.

He then reached down to pull his mate in as well.

"The disk we seek with be heavily guarded." Said Goliath.

"If humans wish to throw away their worthless lives guarding it, that's their concern." Said the female coldly as she walked on.

Goliath blinked in surprise as he was caught off guard by her lack of feeling.

She glanced back at him but didn't seem to notice the surprise on his face.

"This way." Said the female as she was walking down the hallway.

After a short moment of hesitation he followed her.

They marched onward for a short while and then the sound of a pair of guns being cocked halted their progress.

"Hold it right there." Said a security guard.

Both Goliath and the female turned with the female with a confident smirk on her face.

"You won't fire those guns in here." Said the female as she was closing in on them with her eyes glowing red.

"You could damage the airship." Said the female.

"Don't bet your life on it, monster." Said The guard as he and his partner training their guns on her.

"My love, stop." Said Goliath.

"It's too risky." Said Goliath.

The female ignored Goliath's words and was jumping onto the wall before pouncing on one of the guards.

The other steps back in shock and attempting to shoot her.

Goliath ran forward and tackling his beloved out of the line of fire.

The bullet hit one of many pipes along the corridor's walls and filling the hallway with thick clouds of steam.

Goliath quickly used this to his advantage as he was carrying the female deep into the thick mist and disappearing.

The remaining guard ran into the mist and was looking around to try and find the two gargoyles.

Even as the mist faded and the two creatures were nowhere to be seen.

As he continued his search when his companion suddenly came flying out of an adjacent hallway and striking the wall right in front of the guard.

He barely had time to turn before he spotted the female stalking towards him with her eyes glowing bright red.

He yelped in fear and then a shadowed loomed behind him.

Teeth chattering and sweating like mad as he turned just in time to see Goliath's fist collide with his fist.

He fell hard and was knocked out cold.

"Come, we must hurry." Said Goliath as he was turning to continue onward.

"The gunfire may alert the others." Said Goliath.

The female grabbed both guards and hoisting them into the air before dangling them both over the hole in the floor.

Goliath's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Goliath.

"I am simply ensuring that they won't cause us anymore trouble." Said the female coldly.

"No!" Yelled Goliath.

"To kill in the heat of battle is one thing, but not like this." Said Goliath.

The female looked at Goliath then back at the humans in her hand with her expression unreadable.

After a few tense seconds she conceded by tossing the guards away.

"Your centuries of slumber have made you weak, Goliath." Said the female as she walked away.

Goliath watched her go with a sense of foreboding in his heart as he followed her.

* * *

Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway flew toward the large tower in the bay.

It was surrounded by a well-fortified wall but the trio easily flew over it and landing on the roof with ease.

"Man, the magic in this century is so." Said Lexington as he began to find a proper word to describe it.

"So." Said Lexington as he still struggled.

"Cool?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Exactly." Replied Lexington.

"Well right now we need a way in." Said Brooklyn before his face brightened.

"There." Said Brooklyn as he pointed to something.

Everyone turned to see a steal hatchway leading into the building.

Broadway cracked his knuckles and grabbing onto either side of the door before tearing it off the frame.

"After you." Said Broadway as he was tossing the door over his shoulder.

The trio descended into the building with a landing in an empty hallway.

There was an elevator almost right next to their entry point which Brooklyn immediately pried open.

"Xanatos said that the disk was four floors down." Said Brooklyn as he was looking down the seemingly bottomless elevator shaft.

"But the elevator doesn't seem to be working, not like the one in the castle." Said Brooklyn.

"And the hole's too narrow to glide down." Said Broadway.

"Why don't we use this rope?" Asked Lexington as he was pointing to a set of four elevator cables dangling in the center of the shaft.

Nodding in agreement the three gargoyles jump out and grabbing onto one of the cables before sliding down.

Once they reached their desired floor Brooklyn hopped onto the ledge and began prying the doors open.

Lexington and Broadway remained clinging to the cables with the both of them sharing confident smiles.

"This is easy." Said Broadway.

"We'll have that disk and be home in time for supper." Said Broadway.

The doors finally open and revealing several armed guards on the other side with all of them aiming their weapons right at the trio.

"A late supper." Said Broadway gloomy.


	5. Awakening Part Five

"Uh sorry, wrong floor." Said Brooklyn.

The guards open fire on the trio and forcing them to take cover back in the elevator shaft.

Wasting no time they scrambled up the wall to the floor above where Broadway made short work of the door.

The trio then dove through their new opening just as the guards began firing up the shaft.

Once they made it into the hallway and a loud alarm began blaring which is putting the entire building on high alert.

"Now what?" Asked Lexington.

In the lab on the floor below several scientists were eyeing the door to the lab nervously.

They half expected it to be kicked in at any second.

However the attack didn't come from in front of them.

Instead the ceiling above them suddenly caved in with the lights flickering off for a few seconds before coming back on.

When they did the scientists were horrified to see the three gargoyles standing in the centre of the lab with their eyes glowing white and their fangs bared.

Brooklyn approached one of the scientists cowering behind his desk and lifting him into the air with ease.

"Where is the disk?" Asked Brooklyn.

Terrified the scientist gestured to a large computer console behind him.

Lexington scampered over to it and surveying the set up.

"Let's see." Said Lexington as he was pressing a few random buttons before the disk popped out of a slot.

"Got it!" Yelled Lexington.

About that time the guards attempted to enter the room only for Broadway to slam his entire weight against the door.

"Good, because we need to go!" Yelled Broadway.

Brooklyn dropped the scientist in his grasp and then picked up a large piece of machinery.

With a growl and a heave he tossed the machinery at one of the large windows of the lab and shattering the glass on impact.

Without anytime to lose the trio took off through their new escape route and leaving the guards to futilely try and shoot them out of the sky as the trio returned to the castle.

* * *

At the underground base a guard marched up to his commander and tapping away at a pad in his hand.

"Sir, central reports that station 1 has been breached." Said the guard.

"Any details?" Asked the commander.

"Well if I'm being honest sir, they sounded rather hysterical." Replied The guard.

"There was talk of well, monsters." Said the guard.

The commander's eyes narrowed.

"I see, i want security here increased." Said the commander as he was not taking chances.

In the tunnels outside Hudson and Bronx approach the base on foot.

Hudson glanced around the filthy tunnel.

"I'm still not sure how we got talked into this." Said Hudson as he was giving his companion a small pat.

As he grew closer to his target he spotted a video camera mounted on the wall.

His eyes narrowed and he ceased walking with Bronx doing the same.

The gargoyle dog let out a small whine as he was looking up at Hudson.

"Aye boy, I know." Said Hudson.

"That is a problem." Said Hudson.

He then looked up at the large metal doors blocking his path.

He mulled over that for a second and then glanced up at the camera a second time.

"Then again." Said Hudson as he was stroking his beard.

Inside the commander gasped in shock as Hudson appeared on base's security monitors.

He immediately summoned a platoon of guards as he was sending them out to deal with the creature.

Back out with Hudson smirked as he heard several guards moving in on him from behind.

"I don't know what you are, but I bet you're not bulletproof." Said One of the guards.

"Aye." Said Hudson as he was turning around and lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"It's a wager you'd win." Said Hudson.

Behind him the metal doors began to slowly slide open with the guards ushering Hudson inside.

Once he makes it a few steps in Bronx comes charging out of the shadows.

He tackled one of the guards as Hudson dealt with another and tossing him into a trio of guards moving in on the gargoyles.

Bronx then snarls at the commander who pulls a pistol out of his jacket.

"What the devil-?!" Yelled the commander in shock.

Before he could finish Hudson charged into him and knocking him aside.

Unfortunately this also caused the commander to let off a stray shot, one that struck the computer console and set it ablaze.

Scientists and guards alike scattered as the fire spread Hudson making use of the confusion to search for the disk.

Unfortunately for the old gargoyle the computer array was beyond foreign to him.

"Confounded device!" Yelled Hudson as he slammed his fist on several buttons at once.

One of the buttons he hit was the eject button which brought the disk he desired into view.

He quickly picked it up and turning towards Bronx.

"Come boy, we're leaving!" Yelled Hudson.

Bronx had been keeping a trio of guards pinned down behind a desk and immediately heeded Hudson's call.

As he did so the commander finally managed to recover from Hudson's attack.

He pulled himself up onto the security console and slammed his fist onto the emergency button.

An alarm began sounding as the large metal doors began to slide close.

Seeing their only exit slowing growing smaller Hudson and Bronx had to pick up the pace.

They dove through the door just as he slammed shut nearly taking off Hudson's tail.

He stopped just on the other side of the door and panting slightly and rubbing his back.

"I'm getting too old for this." Said Hudson.

Down the tunnel the two could hear an army of guards coming closer and already letting lose several shots.

The two gargoyles immediately dart up a nearby ladder as they were escaping through a side tunnel.

The guards followed in hot pursuit.

As the two gargoyles ran they soon found themselves trapped in a caged catwalk above a subway tunnel.

"We'll be sitting ducks in here, right enough." Said Hudson.

The guards were closing in fast and firing down the tunnel and forcing the gargoyles to keep running through the catwalk.

Down below the sounds of a subway train filled the tunnel which gave Hudson an idea.

He tore off a section of the fencing surrounding the catwalk and then both he and Bronx jumped onto the train as it passed underneath them.

The guards skid to a halt in front of Hudson's exit and were watching the two gargoyles disappear down the tunnel.

Soon the tunnel opened onto a section of open track.

Hudson wasted no time grabbing Bronx and spreading his wings.

The sheer wind force was just enough to pull them off the train and allow them to safely launch into the air.

They land hard on a rooftop and rolling for a bit before coming to a stop.

Bronx immediately began assaulting Hudson with slobbering dog kisses before Hudson good-naturedly pushed him off.

"Away with ye." Said Hudson as he was rotating his arms a bit.

"You need to be losing some weight, and that's a fact." Said Hudson as he glared at Bronx.

Bronx let out a small whine as Hudson looked at the disk in his hand.

"I hope this wee thing is worth the aches I'll be feeling later." Said Hudson.

* * *

On board the airship the captain of the vessel was approached by the head of the security team.

"Stations 1 and 2 have been breached?!" Asked the captain.

"Then we've lost two-thirds of the data!" Yelled the captain in a panic.

The door to the bridge was kicked down which was drawing everyone's attention.

They turned to see Goliath and the female emerge from the darkened hallway behind them.

"Wrong, you've lost all of it." Said the female gargoyle.

Goliath moved in on the guards with his wings raised in a show of power.

They raised their weapons to fire but Goliath merely whipped around and striking them with his tail before they had the chance.

He then picked up the Captain who struggled in his grip.

"W-what are you?" Asked the Captain.

Goliath remained silent and keeping his grip on the captain as the female went over to the computer console.

With accuracy surprising for a being who had supposedly just awoken in this time period the female ejected the disk and snagging it quickly and holding it up.

"Mission accomplished." Said the female.

She spotted a few key wires poking out from under the console.

With a quick swipe of her clawed feet and she tore through them with ease and grabbing a handful of them.

She then proceeded to shove the wires right into the machinery itself.

The entire system began to smoke and spark before bursting into flames.

"My angel, what have you done?!" Asked Goliath in shock and dropping the Captain in his shock.

"No time!" Yelled the female as alarms began going off.

"We must flee!" Yelled the female.

Goliath remained rooted in place as he was watching as the humans of the ship tried desperately to put out the fire.

He did not even hear the female kick open an escape hatch.

"Goliath, this way!" Yelled the female.

"We cannot leave the humans!" Yelled Goliath as he was turning to go aid them.

With a feral growl the female grabbed Goliath's hand and dragging him towards the escape hatch.

She forced them both through it and with the two gliding away from the ship as it began to slowly descend into the Hudson.

Goliath turned back and was watching helplessly as it crashed into the water with a heavy splash.

He turned away as both he and his mate silently making their way back to the castle.

Kyle saw some kind of fire that came from the river.

He looked up from the smoke and saw two gargoyles.

"Goliath?" Kyle asks himself.

* * *

The two gargoyles return to the castle where Xanatos was waiting for them with the trio, Hudson and Willow.

The female handed over the disk to him with a smirk.

Xanatos took it while grinning.

"My friends, you have my profound thanks." Said Xanatos.

"Rest assured that the information on the disks will be put to beneficial use for human and gargoyle alike." Said Xanatos.

"Yeah, you have fun with that, dad." Said Willow as she was grabbing Brooklyn and Lexington by the hands.

She dragged the two off with Broadway quickly following.

"Hey, wait for me!" Yelled Broadway as he didn't want to be left behind.

Xanatos chuckled and then walked off with the collection of disks.

Goliath turned to leave as well but his mate quickly stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Asked the female.

"I promised a friend that I would meet with him." Said Goliath as he explained.

"I will return." Said Goliath.

"A friend?" Asked The female suspiciously.

"Who, not one of us." Said the female.

"He is a human." Said Goliath.

"A Detective named Kyle." Said Goliath as he doesn't know his last name.

"Outside of Xanatos and his family, we have no human friends." Said The female.

"Nor should we, humanity is our enemy, Goliath." Said the female in anger.

"I thought you learned that a millennium ago." Said the female.

"I cannot make with an entire world." Said Goliath as he tried to reason with her.

"Doesn't Xanatos, Jane and Willow prove that there are good humans as well as bad?" Asked Goliath as he attempted to move but his mate blocked him.

"Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind?" Asked the female as she growled.

"The ones responsible for that tragedy have been dead for over a thousand years." Said Goliath.

"Then their descendants shall pay!" Yelled the female as she was erupting into a furious anger.

"I will have blood for blood!" Yelled the female.

Goliath looked down at his mate coldly as he was remembering what she had told him back on the airship.

"You claimed that the centuries of slumber have changed me, but the same can be said for you." Said Goliath.

"You have become hard and unforgiving, you are not as I remember you." Said Goliath.

The female's features softened, her anger giving way to shock and disbelief. Goliath then walked to the edge of the battlements spreading his wings and as silently he took off into the night.

* * *

In Xanatos' office, he, Jane and Owen watched the entire exchange on the former's computer.

With a sigh Xanatos closed his computer and rising to his feet.

"Goliath, it seems, is too hard to control." Said Xanatos as he rubbed his chin.

"A pity." Said Xanatos.

* * *

Kyle then waited on top of the rooftops were Goliath just came down.

"Where have you been?, I've been looking all over for you." Said Kyle.

"Why?" Goliath asks in confusion.

"Three Cyberbiotics installations have reported robberies by some kind of creatures, and I saw you and another gargoyle flying away from the plane wreck." Kyle explained.

"What is this all about, Goliath?" Asked Kyle.

"The disks were stolen from Xanatos, we returned them to him." Replied Goliath.

Kyle took something from out of his pocket.

"Remember this?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath then saw the same logo that was on the transmitter.

"I traced that emblem." Said Kyle.

"It's the logo of a robotics firm that owned by, are you ready?, Xanatos Enterprises." Said Kyle as he explained about the logo.

"Are you saying that Xanatos is responsible for the attack in the park?" Goliath asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Replied Kyle.

"He probably planted that bug on you himself." Said Kyle.

"But those were the same men who stole the disks from him." Said Goliath.

"Goliath, nothing was stolen, I checked." Said Kyle.

"Those disks were Cyberbiotics' property." Said Kyle.

"He must have staged the theft to trick you into stealing the disks, he used you." Said Kyle.

"He's been using you from the beginning." Said Kyle.

Goliath then widen his eyes in shock.

"Listen, Goliath, we haven't known each other for long, and I know you don't any good reason to trust humans." Said Kyle.

Goliath turned his head.

"But you've got to trust somebody in this world, and I think you'd be better off with me than Xanatos." Said Goliath.

Goliath then looked at the paper with the logo and crushed it with a growl.

"You won't regret it." Said Kyle as he put his hand on Goliath's shoulder.

"And since we'll be friends, I think I should tell you something about myself." Said Kyle.

Goliath then raised his eyebrow.

"I wasn't really a detective, I just said that so I could have a good reason to check out the castle." Said Kyle as he looked away.

"Then what were you doing there?" Asked Goliath in confusion.

"I was just wondering what happened at the castle and so I can the real story." Said Kyle.

"Does this change anything?" Asked Kyle.

Goliath closed his eyes and that made Kyle worry.

Goliath opened his eyes.

"No, you only wanted to know what really happened and you saved my life." Said Goliath.

Kyle then smiled which Goliath returned.

* * *

Within the castle Xanatos stood before five tall figures.

Each one was covered in a large white sheet.

"I'm afraid the gargoyles have outlived their usefulness, i can't count on their loyalty anymore." Said Xanatos with a cold voice.

"However, with the data on the disks, I can bring their replacements online." Said Xanatos.

Owen glanced down at his watch and noticing the time.

"Sunset is in approximately three hours." Said Owen.

"Once the sun comes up, we can easily dispose of the gargoyles." Said Owen.

"No." Said the female as she was walking into the room.

"You need to test these replacements, do you not?" Asked the female as she caressed the sheets with claw.

"Dear, do you think you can get Willow out of the way?" Asked Xanatos as he did not want his daughter hurt.

"Sure." Said Jane as she walked off.

* * *

Brooklyn then looked at New York.

He then sighed.

"I think I'm gonna like this century." Said Brookyln as Lexington worked on a laptop while Broadway was eating.

Willow was told by her mother to join her and Xanatos for a family dinner which Willow agreed on.

"Yeah, we had a little trouble adjusting at first." Said Broadway.

"But I think everything's going to be fine now." Said Broadway.

Soon a laser went through Broadway's Chinese box.

They soon looked down as saw robots that looks like Goliath.

And saw Xanatos, Owen and the female gargoyles with them.

"Attack." Said Xanatos.

The robots then began to fly to the three.

"What are those things?" Asked Broadway.

It then raised it's arm ray.

Lexington then scampered away.

It then fired it's lasers.

The other two then dodged out of the way.

One of the other robots hits Broadway with it's ray.

He soon held onto one of the edges but one of the bricks came loose.

He then fell right on his back.

One of the other robots then targeted Lexington and shoot's it ray at him.

Brooklyn then catched him and carried him off.

The robot then tried aim again but was stopped when Goliath ran into it.

Goliath then rammed it into a wall and it was destroyed.

Goliath then went to Brooklyn and Lexington.

"Give him to me." Ordered Goliath.

Brooklyn then threw Lexington to him and Goliath catched him.

Goliath soon went to Broadway.

He then placed Lexington with him.

Brooklyn then went one of the tower legs and begins climbing up.

Hudson and Bronx came out.

"What's all the noise?" Asked Hudson.

They then looked up and saw one of the robots.

The robot then fired it's ray at Hudson and Bronx.

They managed to doge it and the robot then went to the ledge.

Bronx then jumped and bit the robot's tail.

The robot then landed and tried to shoot Bronx with it's ray.

Hudson then grabbed his sword and jumped down.

He then sliced the robot.

"Never a dull moment, is there boy?" Asked Hudson.

They both ran to help the others.

* * *

Kyle then ran inside the building and made himself invisible so the guards can't see him.

He later went past the guard and went to the top to help his friends.

* * *

The robot keeps shooting at Goliath.

Goliath then grabbed the robot from behind.

He then then made the robot crash with the other and caused and explosion.

Xanatos, Owen and the female gargoyle then dodge the rubble coming down on them.

Goliath then landed one of the castle towers.

Soon Broadway and Lexington woke up.

"What's going on?" Asked Lexington.

"I don't know but it's not over yet." Replied Broadway.

The last robot then tried to blast them.

But they managed to doge it.

Brooklyn came behind Goliath in the tower.

The robot then targeted the others.

"Quickly." Said Goliath.

Both He and Brooklyn pushed a wall onto the robot.

It was then destroyed like the others.

"And they say The Middle Ages were barbaric." Said Hudson.

Jane and Willow came into the battle field much to Jane's dismay as she was trying to stop her from coming outside.

"We won dudes." Said Brooklyn in excitement.

" 'Dude'?" Asked Goliath as he doesn't know what that word means.

"You haven't won anything, fools." Said the female gargoyle.

The female gargoyle then pointed at Goliath and Brooklyn with a bazooka.

While Xanatos aimed his gun at the others.

She then fired the bazooka at the two.

Brooklyn and Goliath managed to doge it but Brooklyn landed with the others while Goliath landed on the same bridge with the female gargoyle.

"What are you doing?" Asked Goliath in shock.

Hudson then took out his sword as the others were ready for a fight.

"Hold it." Said Xanatos as he pinpointed them with his gun to keep them at bay.

"Let's just let them play out their little drama, shall we?" Asked Xanatos.

Willow wanted to ask what was going on but her mother stopped her.

"Goliath, you're a fool, but then, you always were, weren't you?" Asked the female gargoyle.

"If you'd only taken the rest of our clan away from the castle that night, the plan was perfect." Said the female gargoyle.

"Plan?" Asked Goliath.

"It would have succeeded." Said the female gargoyle as she didn't hear his question.

"What plan?" Asked Goliath loudly.

"I made a bargain with the captain, I was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it." Said the female.

"What?" Asked Goliath in shock.

"It would have work, then after the humans were gone, we would have had the castle all to ourselves." Said the female.

"But you ruined it." Said the female.

"You had to protect the humans, you made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you." Said the female.

"When the Vikings attacked, the captain said he'd protect us, but I didn't trust him, I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone." Said the female.

"But why did you do it?" Asked Goliath as he cannot get over what she said.

"You can ask me that, after how they treated us?" Asked the female in shock.

"They had to pay, all humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind." Said the female.

The gargoyles looked shocked at what she said.

"There is good and evil in all of us- human and gargoyle alike, you should know that more than anyone." Said Goliath.

"Don't you see?, none of this would have happened if it weren't for you." Said Goliath as he pointed at the female.

"Don't say that!, Goliath this is your last chance, humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet." Said the female.

"Together you and I can create a new world for our kind." Said the female as she walked towards him.

"You trusted me once, you loved me once, we have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude." Said the female.

Goliath puts his head down.

"Does that mean nothing to you?" Asked the female.

Goliath refuses to look at her.

"Very well then." Said the female.

"If you are not my ally then you are my enemy." Said the female as she pointed her bazooka at him.

She then fired and it hit the wall behind him.

Goliath then fell to the ground with red smoke around him.

"I have a name too, Goliath." Said the female as she emerged from the smoke.

"The humans gave it to me long ago." Said the female as she pointed at herself.

"You should know it before you die." Said the female as she pointed the bazooka at Goliath.

"I am Demona." Said Demona as she held the bazooka near Goliath's chest.

"Goodbye Goliath." Said Demona.

Kyle then appeared at the top and took of his invisibility and tackled Demona.

Demona accidently fired the bazooka at the top of one of the castle towers.

Xanatos got knocked out by one of the rocks.

The top of the tower then collided with the ledge that Demona and Kyle stood on and crumbled.

They soon fell off the ledge.

Goliath then went down off the ledge to grab one of them.

He later grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled up to safety.

Unfortunately Demona continued falling with rocks around her.

Goliath couldn't see Demona anywhere.

He then released a roar.

Xanatos then began to woke up.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity." Said Goliath as he grabbed Xanatos.

Goliath then held him off the ledge.

"I think I'll start with you." Said Goliath.

Willow watched in shock, was Goliath really going to drop her dad?

Xanatos then glared.

"Go ahead, without me you'd still be gathering moss." Said Xanatos showing no fear.

Goliath growled.

"No Goliath, don't do this." Said Kyle as he went up to him.

"Give me one good reason not to drop him." Said Goliath in anger.

"Because if you do you're the same as Demona." Said Willow as she ran over.

"Their right, lad." Said Hudson as he went up.

"Is that what you want?" Asked Hudson.

Goliath then looked at Xanatos.

"No." Replied Goliath.

He then threw Xanatos near the stairway.

Kyle, Willow and Hudson them smiled at Goliath.

Goliath returned to smile.

Police cars then appeared and Xanatos and Jane (when evidenced was shown she was involved) was arrested.

The police then drove off.

Willow watched them work from a nearby rooftop as she was surrounded by the gargoyles.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Asked Willow.

"With my parents in prison, I have no one." Said Willow as she closed her eyes.

"You're wrong." Said Goliath.

"You have us." Said Goliath.

Willow looked up at Goliath in surprise.

"You mean it?" Asked Willow.

"You protected my clan as if they were your own and they have done the same." Replied Goliath.

"You will always have a place among us." Said Goliath.

Smiling with tears in her eyes Willow surprised Goliath with a big hug who he returned in kind and wrapping his wings around her.

Once he released her, Kyle and Hudson approached.

Goliath was looking at the sky.

"You did the right thing, Lad." Said Hudson.

"Do you think she survived?" Asked Goliath as he looks at the two.

"If she did, we'll know soon enough, I imagine." Replied Hudson as he shook his head.

Goliath then looked at Kyle.

"It's nice to know I have at least two human friends in this new world." Said Goliath.

"Well let's hope you have more, lots more." Said Kyle with a smile.

"But whether you do or not Goliath, I'll always be your friend Goliath, and the other gargoyles too." Said Kyle.

"Same time tomorrow night?" Asked Kyle as he couldn't wait to show Goliath more of New York.

"I wouldn't miss it." Replied Goliath.

The sun was going to rise soon so the gargoyles went to take their post.

However, Willow stopped Brooklyn.

"I hope you will allow me to do the same." Said Willow with a hopeful voice.

"Of course, you still haven't shown us these theatres." Said Brooklyn.

"It's a date." Said Willow as she was smiling.

Quickly she planted a small kiss on Brooklyn's cheek and the red gargoyle turned even redder and smiling widely as the sun came up.

Kyle approached Willow.

"I wonder if this city's ready for these guys." Said Kyle.

Willow nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too." Said Willow.

Goliath and the other Gargoyles turned to stone when the Sun rises.

Kyle looked at the city.

Owen came up to him.

Kyle then looks at him.

"What do you want?" Asked Kyle.

"It would seems you have nowhere to go, Kyle is it?" Asked Owen.

"Yes?" Replied/Asked Kyle with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Xanatos will allow you to stay here, until he and his wife is out of jail or until your gargoyle friends leave." Said Owen as he walked away.

Kyle then widen his eyes in shock as Willow gasped.


	6. Rise of the Turtles Part One

**A/N: I know this is the same two parter as 2012 series but I couldn't think of anyway to introduce the main characters this way.**

**Here are the descriptions of my own version of the Ninja turtles:**

**Leonardo: He wears a blue headband wrapped around his head and wears a hoodie of sorts and a short kimono and blue pants with nets on his arms and a red shoulder pad on his left arm.**

**Raphael: He wears a red band around his mouth and neck and wears a sleeveless kimono with a red belt around his waist along with long gloves on his arms.**

**Michelangelo: He wears an orange mask with a net on top of his body with an orange belt on his waist with a grey kimono on his legs with a spare Nunchucks.**

**Donatello: He wears a purple headband and wears a white kimono with nets under it and on his arms with a purple belt on the waist and wears pants and wears glasses.**

**Master Splinter: He is slightly taller then the turtles or the first few Splinter but shorter then the 2012 Splinter, he wears a black kimono with red lines and a red belt on his waist and pants with a long beard and often uses a stick either for walking or fighting.**

**April O'Neil: She has black hair with an African American skin and wears a yellow shirt and jeans.**

**This happened during the Awaken Arc**

In the sewers of New York were four turtles named Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were fighting each other with Leonardo fighting Michelangelo.

Leonardo ran toward Michelangelo while screaming.

"Oh, yeah Michelangeo is one the move." Said Mikey as he also ran towards Leo and also ducking his swords.

"You don't know what to do." Said Mikey as he continued to ducking at Leo's swords.

"I'm the thing you can't even see." Said Mikey as he continued avoiding Leo's swords.

Leo however smirk smirked.

Mikey ran up to Leo with his nun chucks.

Leo used his sword handle into Mikey's stomach.

Mikey fell into the ground while holding onto his stomach.

"Like that?" Asked Leo.

Mikey raised his hand weakly.

"Good one, Leo." Replied Mikey.

Later Raph and Donnie were traning as well.

Donnie swirled his Bo-Staff.

Raph merely cracked his neck.

"Alright, Donnie, put down the Staff, and nobody gets hurt." Said Raph.

"Ah, you said that last time Raph, and then you hurt me." Said Donnie putting down his Bo in anger.

"Yeah, but less then I would have." Said Raph as he put up his Sais.

"Yeah right." Said Donnie.

Donnie ran to Raph and tried to hit him with his Staff but missed, Donnie looked down to realized he doesn't have his Staff and looks at Raph who broke the Staff in half.

"Should have dropped the Staff?" Asked Donnie.

"Should have dropped the Staff." Replied Raph.

Raph then ran to Donnie and hit him with his own Staff.

"Ok, ok, ow, I'm down." Said Donnie as he gave up.

Later Leo came up to Raph who just dropped the Staff.

Donnie then went to Mikey and who stuck his tounge at Donnie who then glared at him.

Leo dropped to his knees as did Raph.

"_Onegai Shimasu_." Said Leo in Japanese.

"Whatever you say." Said Raph as he does not understand Japanese.

They later raised their weapons.

Leo's sword clashed with Raph's sais.

Leo tried to slash Raph with his swords but Raph managed to dodge it.

Leo managed to hit Raph off the ground.

Raph stood up.

Leo hit one of Raph's sais which caused it to go on the other wall.

They later glared each other with one weapon left.

They raised their weapon again.

They ran to each other.

Leo then dropped his sword as Raph put his Sai around Leo's hand and pulled him to the other side.

Leo was holding his hand with his eyes closed.

Raph then walked over to Leo.

"Nice try." Said Raph.

Leo opened his eyes and saw Raph smirking.

Doors were later opened.

"_Yame_!" Yelled Splinter.

Raph then stopped smirking as he saw someone approaching.

Splinter walked over to them with his cane.

The turtles sit on their knees.

Leo seemed to be the only one that bowed.

"You all did very well." Said Splinter.

"But I did better." Said Raph.

Leo looked at Raph in shock.

Splinter went behind them.

"This is about self improvement Raphael, it is not about winning and loosing." Said Splinter as he shook his hand.

"I know Sensei." Said Raph as he smirked again.

Raph put his hands on the back if his head.

"But I've won and they lost." Said Raph.

Splinter put his finger on Raph's neck and casued a lot of pain through him.

"But what's really important, is that we all did out best, good job everyone." Said Raph as he struggled through the pain.

Splinter lets go and Raph then fell to the floor and Splinter silently chuckled.

Later it was dinner with the Turtles and they were eating Worms and Alge while Leo was chewing, while Raph was chewing with tough, while Donnie was looked at the Worm in diguest, while Splinter were eating it no problem.

Mikey was cooking in a pot.

"There's some more Algae and Worms left, anybody, anybody?" Asked Mikey as looked closely.

"No thanks." Said Leo as he looked down.

"I'm good." Said Raph as he also looked down.

"All yours." Said Donnie as he also looked down.

Mikey went to them.

"Well, then, I guess no one left room for cake." Said Mikey as he revealed a cake with a candle from his back.

The turtles then looked at the cake.

"It is a cake!" Yelled Donnie in surprise.

Raph tasted it.

"Made of Algae and Worms." Said Raph in disgust.

Leo then pointed at the cake.

"What's the frosting made out of?" Asked Leo as he was afraid of the answer.

Mikey took the cake back.

"You don't wanna know." Replied Mikey.

Mikey put the cake back on the table.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Yelled Mikey.

"Happy Mutation Day!" Yelled Leo, Raph and Donnie.

"Ah yes." Said the male rat.

"Fifteen years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families." Said Splinter.

Mikey leaned on the table.

"Tell us the story, Master Splinter." Said Mikey.

"Michelangelo, I have already told you many times." Said Splinter.

"Please!, Please!" Yelled Mikey as he begged.

Raph put his hands on Mikey's mouth.

"Please, it's the only way to shut Mikey up." Said Raph.

Splinter sighed.

"Very well." Said Splinter.

"Many years ago, when I was still human." Said Splinter

A flashback of a human who was Splinter was holding a bow when leaving a pet shop.

"I was leaving the pet store, with four baby turtles." Said Splinter.

Mikey then came to the flashback.

"That was us." Said Mikey.

"Yes, don't interrupt." Said Splinter in a stern voice.

He were later walking when a man came.

"I passed a strange looking Human." Said Splinter.

The man bumped Splinter's shoulder.

Splinter then looked at the man.

"Something felt off about him." Said Splinter.

He was later shown in an alleyway.

"I decided to follow." Said Splinter.

An identical man was then passing the other one a strange chemical in a canister.

They turned their heads as they heard a rat squeaking.

Splinter stepped on a rat and looked at the two other men.

"Go no further, this place is a place, where you are not allowed to be in this place." Said the man in a unusual sentence.

More men came around them.

"We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not the place that will be left by you." Said the men.

But Splinter soon kicked them and defeated them.

The canister fell on them.

Splinter dropped the bowl with the turtles.

Splinter then turned into a Rat while screaming, while the turtles turned into humanoid babies.

The flashback then ended with Splinter later hold the canister that mutated them.

"That was the beginning of out life together." Said Splinter.

"It was the mysterious substance in this canister, that in a way, gave birth to us all." Said Splinter as he finished the story.

Mikey took the canister and hugged it.

"Mom." Said Mikey.

The turtles looked at him.

Leo cleared his throat.

"So sensei, now that we're fifteen, I think we're finally ready, for us to go to the surface, don't you?" Asked Leo.

"Yes." Replied Splinter.

The turtles then cheered.

"And no." Said Splinter.

The Turtles then groaned.

"I hate it when he does that." Said Raph.

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young." Said Splinter as he rose from his seat.

"You lack of maturity to use your skills wisely." Said Splinter as he walked.

"So sensei, isn't that just no?" Asked Donnie.

"Yes, and no." Said Splinter.

Splinter then turned around.

"Wisdom come from experience, and experience come from making mistakes." Said Splinter.

"Aha, so in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistakes, so we can go." Said Donnie.

"No." Said Splinter.

"And Yes?" Asked Donnie as he raised his shoulders.

"No." Said Splinter sternly.

Donnie then groaned.

"Sensei, we know your trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole live hiding down here." Said Leo.

Splinter looked away and stroked his beard.

Splinter looked at the four turtles and gave him the puppy eye look.

Splinter sighed.

Splinter then looks at him again.

"You may go tonight." Said Splinter.

The turtles cheered.

Mikey raised his hand.

"High three." Said Mikey.

They all did.

Later Leo was watching a some kind of space cartoon.

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation, my orders must be carried out without question." Said the captain as Leo repeated what the cartoon character said.

"You know this show is stupid, right?" Asked Raph as he looks from his comic book.

"Space Heroes is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero, and somebody I'm gonna be just like him." Replied Leo.

"Well, you do love to hear yourself talk, so you on your way." Said Raph.

Leo glared at him.

Mikey and Donnie were at the front.

"It's go time." Said Mikey.

Soon everyone then grabbed their weapons and showed them off before facing Splinter.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world." Said Splinter.

"You must maintain your awareness at all times." Said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles.

They leave only to be stopped by Splinter.

"Stay in the shadows." Said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles as they went back in line.

They attempted to leave again only to be stopped by Splinter again.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Yelled Splinter.

"Hai Sensei!" Yelled the turtles.

"Everyone is a stranger!" Yelled Splinter.

"Hai Sensei." Said the turtles weakly as they didn't even attempt to get back in line.

"Make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms up there are filthy." Said Splinter as he stopped to the turtles from leaving again.

"Sensei!" Yelled the turtles in embarrassment.

Splinter groaned.

"Good luck, my sons." Said Splinter.

The turtles yelled with excitement.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Yelled Splinter.

The turtles then took the manhole cover off the ground and went up.

The turtles then looked everyone around them.

"It's so beautiful." Said Mikey.

They were later walking.

"The city is just full of mysterious." Said Leo quickly.

Leo went everywhere.

"There could be an adventure around this corner." Said Leo.

"Or this one." Said Leo as he looks at an alleyway.

A cat screeched and ran away.

"There's not but there could be." Said Leo.

Donnie stopped in front of a computer shop.

He later went near the window.

"Look at all the computers." Said Donnie.

He then notices one.

"Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption." Asked Donnie.

"I don't know, Donatello, is it?" Asked/Replied Raph sarcastically.

Donnie went closer to the window.

"It is!" Yelled/Replied Donnie.

Raph shook his head.

"Guys, guys!" Yelled Mikey as he got their attention.

"Check this out!" Yelled Mikey as he pointed towards a window with a glowing hand.

"A hand made out light." Said Mikey.

The eye glowed.

Mikey gasped.

"Now it's an eye made out of light." Said Mikey.

The hand glowed again.

"And the hand again!" Yelled Mikey.

The eye glowed again.

"Now the eye's back!" Yelled Mikey.

"Now the hand!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph then grabbed the back of Mikey's mask and pulled him away.

"C'mon genius." Said Raph.

The eye glowed again.

"The eye!" Yelled Mikey.

Soon Raph and Mikey then went back with the others.

"So, where to next?" Asked Donnie.

Just a light then came to them.

A pizza boy came in front of them.

"Huh?" Asked the pizza boy in confusion.

The turtles stood still.

Raph made a face to the pizza boy.

The pizza boy screamed and drove off.

Raph laughed.

"That was kind of fun." Said Raph.

"We're too exposed out here." Said Leo as he looks at the top of a building.

"Come on." Said Leo as he and the others began to run.

Mikey stops and looks at the box the pizza boy dropped.

He took it with him.

"Pi-zza?" Asked Mikey as he tried to pronounce the word.

"Should we open it?" Asked Donnie.

"Careful guys, it could be dangerous." Replied Leo as Raph rolled his eyes.

Raph opened the box to reveal the Pizza inside the box.

"I think it's food." Said Donnie.

"Well it's not any food I ever seen." Said Raph.

"I'll try it." Said Mikey.

He then took a piece and took a bite out of it.

Mikey then liked the taste and ate more of it.

He looks at his brothers.

"Yuck, you guys probably don't want this, I'll take this." Said Mikey.

But the other turtles then grabbed the pizza and enjoyed it.

"I never thought I taste anything better then alge and worms but this is amazing." Said Raph.

Mikey looks up at the sky.

"I love it up here!" Yelled Mikey as pidgins came by.

They soon ran and flip through the buildings.

They soon stopped.

"All right, guys, it's getting late." Said Leo.

"We should probably head back home." Said Leo.

Everyone soon groaned.

They turned away when Donnie spotted something.

"Guys! Look at that!" Yelled Donnie as he pointed.

They saw April O'Neil and Virgil Maza walking down the streets.

Donnie's eyes are filled with hearts.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Said Donnie.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" Asked Raph.

Donnie stopped staring at her and looked at Raph.

"My point still stands." Said Donnie as he closed his eyes.

"You do realize that could be her boyfriend, right?" Asked Raph as he smirked.

Donnie whimpered as Mikey patted his back.

They then heard tires screeching and saw a white van stopping the two from walking.

A man wearing a white shirt then came out in front while four _really_ identical guys came out from the back.

They walked towards the two,

April hid behind Virgil.

"What is this?" Asked Virgil.

April began to get really scared.

"We gotta save 'em!" Yelled Donatello as he was about to jump down but Leo stopped him.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear, we're supposed to stay away from people." Said Leo.

Leo then looked scared.

"And bathrooms." Said Leo.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero, since when do heroes ask for permission?" Asked Raph.

They don't, but-" Said Leo before he was cut off.

"Well, I'm going!" Yelled Donnie as he jumped dowwn

The others then jumped down.

"Guys!" Yelled Leo.

He then groaned and jumped down and took his swords.

The four human look a likes and the man with the white t-shirt to April and Virgil.

"Help Help!" Yelled April.

"Hey!" Yelled Raph.

The human looked at Raph.

Raph punched the guy away from the van but the guy was still standing.

"Still standing, huh? I'll fix that." Said Raph as he took out his sais.

Leo bumped into him.

"Watch it!" Yelled Leo.

"You watch it!" Yelled Raph.

The guy tried to punch Raph but he missed and punched the ground hard.

He tried attacking Raph.

Donnie bumped into him.

"Watch it, Donnie!" Yelled Raph.

Mikey's nunchucks accidently hanged onto Raph's sais.

Donnie's Bo accidently hit Leo's swords.

Leo tried to stab the guy but accidently stabbed Raph in his belt.

The guy smacked Raph away.

Raph tried to use the same technique he used on Leo earlier but the guy couldn't move.

"Oh, come on!" Yelled Raph.

The human punched Raph.

"Hey, cut it out! Stop! Ow!" Yelled April as she punched the guy in the back but he kept walking.

"Huh?" Asked Donnie as he saw April.

He then captured one of the four identical humans and threw him to the one that held April, he lets go of her and flew in mid air luckily Donnie caught her.

"Gotcha!" Yelled Donnie.

April saw Donnie who was smiling at her.

She screamed and backed away.

"No, no, no, no, don't worry we're the good guys." Said Donnie.

April whimpered.

"It's okay, we're here to help." Said Donnie.

April looked at Donnie unsure.

She soon saw the other two coming around.

Donnie took his staff and glared at them.

Mikey came by and accidently wacked Donnie's head with his nunchuck.

Donnie glared at Mikey in anger.

"Whoops! Sorry." Said Mikey.

"Watch out!" Yelled Mikey.

Donnie got kicked and went flying into Mikey into trash.

Donnie saw April tied up and gagged inside the van and drove off.

"They're getting away!" Yelled Donnie.

The others soon run to catch up to it.

"You just jabbed me with your sword." Said Raph.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna land where I was stabbing." Argued Leo.

Mikey stood and went to catch up with the others.

One of the four then stood up behind him.

Mikey took out his nunchucks again.

"You think you're tough, huh?" Asked Mikey.

He then pointed at the man.

"You think you're tough enough to stand up to my hot nunchuck fury?" Asked Mikey.

He then yelled and swirled his nunchucks around.

The man caught it before it hit his face.

"Huh? I see, well, then." Said Mikey.

Mikey screamed and ran away.

The man soon chased after him.

Mikey soon ran into a dead end in the park.

The man slowly walked up to Mikey.

"Aah! Stay back!" Yelled Mikey as the blade of his Nunchucks hit the man's face.

Suddenly a purple light then came from the man's face.

"What the?" Asked Mikey.

He went to look at the man and saw a robotic head.

"That is all kinds of wrong." Said Mikey as he backed away.

Suddenly a brain from the robot's stomach squeaked.

Mikey screamed as the brain latched onto his face.

Mikey tried to pry it off before it hit the wall.

The brain ran away while squeaking.

Mikey was panting.

Mikey ran over to the others.

"Guys, guys!" Yelled Mikey.

"You're never gonna believe this!" Yelled Mikey as he catches.

"That dude, he-he had a brain!" Yelled Mikey.

"We all have brains, Mikey." Said Leo.

Donnie raised his finger and closed his eyes.

"Not all of us." Said Donnie.

"In our chests?" Asked Mikey as he held his chest.

"No, Mikey, not in our chests." Replied Leo.

Mikey got angry.

"You're not listening to me!" Yelled Mikey.

Leo slapped him in the face.

Mikey raised his hands to protect his face.

"Did you just slap me?" Asked Mikey in a low voice.

"I was calming you down." Replied Leo like it was simple.

"Why would that calm me down?!" Asked/Yelled Mikey.

"I think he's delusional." Said Donatello.

"Just-just come here." Said Mikey as he was gesturing to the ally where fought the robot.

I'm telling you, the big guy was a robot and he had a freaky-weird alien brain thing in his chest." Said Mikey.

They followed Mikey to the alley.

"You gotta believe me." Said Mikey.

"I'm not sure we do." Said Raph.

"Oh, yeah?" Asked Mikey.

"Well, you'll change your tune when you see that he's-" Said Mikey as he lead them to the ally but saw the alien was nowhere to be seen, like he was never there.

"Gone?" Asked Mikey.

They then walked back to the sewers where Splinter was giving them a lecture.

The turtles were kneeling on the floor.

"And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away." Said Splinter in anger.

"Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy, I could've saved them." Said Raph as he glared at Leo.

"Hey, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I could have done it." Said Leo.

He looks at Donnie next to him.

"And you went flying off on your own." Said Leo with a glare.

"How smart was that?" Asked Leo.

"Well, it would've worked out great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!" Yelled Donnie as he glared at Mikey.

"Well, none of this would've happened if-" Said Mikey to look but no one was next to him.

"Somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place." Said Mikey.

Everyone looks at Splinter and gasped as he stopped.

"Oh, geez." Said Mikey after realizing his mistake.

"Sensei, I didn't mean to-" Said Mikey but was cut off.

"No, Michelangelo." Said Splinter.

"You are right." Said Splinter.

"I am?" Asked Mikey in disbelief.

"He is?" Asked the other three in disbelief as well.

"You were not fully prepared for what was up there." Said Splinter.

"I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team." Said Splinter as the turtles looked down.

"And as a teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine." Said Splinter.

"Perhaps in another year, we can try again." Said Splinter.

"Another year?" Asked Donnie.

"Has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped?" Asked Donnie.

"They don't have a year." Said Donnie.

"Sensei, we have to do something now!" Yelled Donnie.

Splinter glared at Donnie.

"You weren't there, sensei." Said Donnie.

"You didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes." Said Donnie.

"She was scared and she was counting on us to save her!" Yelled Donnie.

Splinter turned around to look at the photograph of a human man, a woman and a baby.

"Yes, you must save her." Said Splinter as he turned around.

"I agree Sensei but in that fight we exactly a well-oiled machine." Said Leo.

"Like that robot with the brain thingy." Said Mikey.

"Give a rest!" Yelled Raph.

Everyone looked up and saw Splinter thinking while rubbing his beard.

"If you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader." Said Splinter.

Leo raised his hand.

"Can I be the leader?" Asked Leo.

"Why should you be the leader?" Asked Raph.

"I kicked your butt, I should be the leader." Said Raph as he pounded his fist.

"Hey, I'm smarter than all you guys put together, It should be me." Said Donnie.

"No way, it should be me!" Yelled Mikey.

Everyone waited foe Mikey's reason.

"I don't really have a reason, I just think it would be neat." Said Mikey.

Splinter then opened a door to a room.

"This is a difficult decision." Said Splinter.

"I will meditate on it." Said Splinter.

He closed the door and no more then a few seconds he opened it again.

"It's Leonardo." Said Splinter as he closed his eyes again.

Raph then got angry.

"No hard feelings, Raph?" Asked Leo.

Raph growled and walked away.

"Stick it in your shell." Said Raph.

Soon they went up again and waited outside of a building.

"Explain to me one more time what we're doing here." Said Mikey in a whispered voice.

Everyone groaned.

"Mikey, we've been over this." Said Leo.

"That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the people." Said Leo as he pointed towards the people.

"So if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face, and when he does, we'll make him tell us where they took them." Said Leo as he explained his plan.

"And then we got ourselves a van!" Yelled Mikey in excitement.

Leo smacked his head in anger.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to!" Yelled Leo.

Mikey raised his right thumb? with closed eyes.

"Will do!" Yelled Mikey.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked Raph.

"Trust me, they'll be here any second." Said Leo with confidence.

They waited for hours waiting for the guy to show but he didn't.

To keep their boredom they played many games, Like playing paper football, or Donnie jumping on Skip rope but later falls and playing the I spy game with being Raph as the item of the game.

Leo still hasn't budged from his spot as he was still waiting for the guy to show up.

"Give it up already." Said Raph as he walked over to Leo.

"The guy's not gonna show." Said Raph as he was impatient.

"We have to be patient." Said Leo as he still hasn't move.

"No, you have to come up with a better plan, 'cause the four of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses-" Said Raph as he was cut off by Mikey.

"I don't think they fit." Said Mikey as he looked at his thumbs.

"Is pointless." Said Raph.

Leo then smirked.

"You sure about that, Raph?" Asked Leo.

He just showed up, didn't he?" Asked Raph.

He looked down to see the van coming up.

"I should've complained two hours ago." Said Raph as a man with a white shirt and jeans came out of the van.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan, there's no time for hesitation, my orders must be carried out without question." Said Leo as he was acting out from that captain from the show he watched earlier.

He looked around but saw no one.

"Guys, guys wait up!" Yelled Leo.

He jumped down to the ladder and climbed down.

The man then started walking only to be surrounded by the turtles.

"All right, buddy." Said Raph.

"We can do this the easy way, or my vote the hard way." Said Raph as he took out his sais.

Everyone soon took out their weapons.

"Yeah, look at it logically, there are four of us and one of you, what are you gonna do?" Asked Donnie.

The man glared and took out a gun and shoots out purple lasers.

The turtles managed to dodge the lasers.

The man smirked.

He ran back to the van.

"You had to ask!" Yelled Raph as he glared at Donnie.

Donnie shrugged in response.

They soon saw the van drove away.

"He's getting away again!" Yelled Donnie.

"No, he's not." Said Leo.

Everyone started running through the top of the buildings and ran after the van.

They soon catched up to it.

Raph jumps at the top and held on.

The man soon shook him off and Raph lands at a building on his back.

The other three were still running after the van.

The man looked through his window and saw the other turtles running after him.

He took out his gun and started shooting.

Leo jumped and threw a shuriken to the one of the tires on the front.

The van ran out of control and crashed into a streetlamp and fell on it's side.

Leo got down.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Said Leo with a smirk.

Raph soon catched up.

They then hid behind a building and right in front the van.

Leo made signals with his hands but no one knows what they mean.

"I don't know what that means." Said Raph as he made signals to make fun of Leo.

Leo looks the other three.

"Go around back." Said Leo.

Mikey looks at the other two.

"Why didn't he just say so?" Asked Mikey in confusion.

They slowly walked towards the van and went to the back and saw packages that was spilling out.

Raph opened the door on the top and a canister spilled out.

It looks like the same canister that Splinter had but has some green/blue liquid inside it.

Mikey looks at the canister.

"Mom?" Asked Mikey in shock.


	7. Rise of the Turtles Part Two

Everyone was in shock when they saw the Canister.

"So that's the-" Said Leo as he was cut off by Donnie.

"Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now." Said Donnie as he picked up the canister.

"Let's drink some!" Yelled Mikey.

"What, why would you do that?" Asked Raph.

"'Cause if you mutate a mutant, you get a super mutant!" Yelled Mikey in excitement.

"Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk." Said Donnie.

"Either way, it's an improvement." Said Raph.

"Guys, this is huge." Said Leo as he made them focused.

"Whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago." Said Leo.

"How is that possible?" Asked Donnie.

"For alien robots, anything is possible." Said Mikey.

Donnie glared at Mikey.

"Stop that, there are no such thing as alien robots!" Yelled Donnie.

"Oh, yeah?" Asked Mikey.

He walked over to the man who was driving the van.

"Well, if there's no such thing as alien robots, how do you explain this?" Asked Mikey.

Mikey started pulling on the man's face.

The man started screaming.

"My face!" Yelled the man.

"Man, this mask is glued on tight!" Yelled Mikey.

"Mikey, stop! It's not a mask." Said Leo.

Mikey looked the man.

"Okay." Said Mikey as he let go of the man.

"He's in the clear." Said Mikey.

"But those other guys were totally alien robots." Said Mikey.

"Enough!" Yelled Raph to Mikey as he was walking with the canister.

"Time to get some answers." Said Raph.

He picked up the man.

"Who are you, and what's goin' on?" Asked Raph.

"Name's Snake, and I got nothing to say to you hideous freaks." Replied Snake.

Raph pulled Snake closer to him.

"Oh, well, that's 'cause you don't know us yet." Said Raph.

He threw Snake over to the others and Donnie and Mikey grabbed him by his arms.

"See, we were just regular guys until we got hit with a little of this." Said Raph as he opened the canister.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Asked Snake in fear.

"Playing a little game I like to call: Mutation Roulette." Replied Raph.

"Now you could turn out handsome like me, or you might end up disgusting and deformed, like Mikey here." Said Raph.

"Hey!" Yelled Mikey as he was offended.

"So, you feel lucky?" Asked Raph.

He then dipped the Mutagen and nearly hit Snake's face until he started to move and screamed.

"Okay, okay!" Yelled Snake.

Raph pulled the Mutagen back.

"They call themselves The Kraang, they been grabbing people mainly scientists from all over the city." Said Snake.

Leo came over.

"Well that worked pretty good." Said Leo.

"Well of course it did, would you want to look like Mikey?" Asked Raph.

"I'm right here." Said Mikey in a sad tone.

"What do they want with the scientists you mentioned?" Asked Leo.

"I don't know." Said Snake like it was simple.

Raph moved the Mutagen a bit.

"All I know is they're taking that boy and girl out of the city tonight, but I don't know where!" Yelled Snake in fear again.

The turtles crowded Snake.

"Where are they now?" Asked Leo.

Snake then showed them a facility just outside the city.

They went there with Snake as their prisoner.

Mikey pulled off some move in case Snake tried to attack.

Snake slapped his head.

Leo was looking over the building with a telescope.

He then looked at these 'Kraang'.

"There's gotta be, like 20 of them down there." Said Leo.

"Yeah, and that's just the ones we can see." Said Donnie as he came over.

Raph took out his sais.

"All right!" Yelled Raph in excitement.

"An all-you-can-beat buffet!" Yelled Raph as he was anxious to go down there.

Leo put his hand out.

"We can't just rush in there." Said Leo.

He looks at the building.

"We need a plan." Said Leo.

"Why?!" Asked/Yelled Raph in shock.

"Think, you shellbrain." Said Donnie.

He pointed to the building.

"There are innocent lives at stake, if we screw this up, they're all goners." Said Donnie.

"Then we won't screw it up." Said Raph.

"Boy, I could sure go for some of that Pizza right now, huh?" Asked Mikey rather loudly as he caught the other three's attention.

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I can't be the only one that's hungry." Said Mikey.

"Where's Snake?" Asked Leo through his teeth in worry.

Mikey gasped and turned around to find Snake was gone.

"Oh, geez." Said Mikey as he realized his mistake.

They saw Snake jumped off a ledge.

"Get him!" Yelled Leo.

The turtles went down the building and went to teams of two: Mikey and Donnie, Leo and Raph and separated directions.

Donnie and Mikey went to the playground but no signs of Snake.

Donnie crouched down.

"Maybe he went over the wall." Said Donnie.

"I'm on it!" Yelled Mikey.

"Alley-oop!" Yelled Donnie as he picked Mikey up.

Donnie then tossed him over the wall.

Mikey then crashed into something and groaned.

"Ow. I don't think he went this way." Said Mikey through the wall.

Leo and Raph went to the swing area and Leo heard a can moved behind a dumpster.

He moved his to the Dumpster and Raph looked.

Raph nodded.

"Oh, great." Said Leo in a loud fake tone.

"We let him get away." Said Leo.

"Whoa, whoa." Said Raph with also a loud fake tone made a stop sign with both his hands.

"You're the leader, that means you let him get away." Said Raph.

"You're not helping." Said Leo in a hushed tone.

"I'm not trying to help." Said Raph with a smirk.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, You want me to lead?" Asked Leo.

"Fine." Said Leo.

"We go back to the lair, gear up, and at midnight, we drive snake's van right up to the gate." Said Leo as he went back to his loud fake tone.

"They'll think we're him, and we'll cruise right in." Said Leo.

"And then we bust some heads?" Asked Raph in excitement.

"And then we bust some heads." Replied Leo with a smirk.

"I love a happy ending." Said Raph.

They then walked away.

They later walked back to the lair while Donnie was preparing for equipment for their mission.

Raph was in the kitchen with someone.

"I know you're a little worried about me." Said Raph.

He knelt down to the table with his head next to him arms.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you." Said Raph.

"We've never gone into a fight like this, and I don't know what's gonna happen." Said Raph.

"But you don't have to worry." Said Raph as he rose up.

"I will make it back, I love you, man." Said Raph with his eyes all watery.

He was looking at a non mutated box turtle who was eating a leaf.

"Aww." Said Mikey.

Raph turned around to see Mikey right behind him.

"Are you talking to your pet turtle?" Asked Mikey.

"No, shut up!**" **Yelled Raph in anger.

"That's adorable." Said Mikey.

"Oh, I'm gonna crush you!" Yelled Raph.

He started to chase Mikey as he began to run.

"I'm gonna shellac you!" Yelled Raph as he tried to hit Mikey with a wooden spoon.

Leo was looking over the plan.

"I think this plan is gonna work." Said Leo with confidence.

Splinter came over.

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy." Said Splinter.

"It is how you react to the unexpected that will determine if you and your brothers succeed." Said Splinter.

"Sensei, do you think I'm ready for this?" Asked Leo.

"Leonardo, I made you leader for a reason." Replied Splinter as he puts his paw on Leo's shoulder.

"What is that reason?" Asked Leo.

"That is for you to discover on your own." Replied Splinter.

"There's so much riding on this, what if something goes wrong?" Asked Leo.

"Failure is a possibility every leader must face, Leonardo." Replied Splinter.

"It is something I had to face in Japan during my final battle with my enemy, The Shredder." Said Splinter with a flashback in his mind.

"Years ago, Oroku Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my friend, but the love of a woman came between us, he could not accept it, and his jealousy turned outward in a vengeful attack and while he could not defeat me that day, my world fell and crumbled around me as the battle took the life of my beloved Tang Shen, and I lost my baby daughter, Miwa." Said Splinter as he still remembered the fire and death of his wife and child.

Splinter leaned on a wall.

Leo came over.

"But that's my point, Sensei, you lost everything." Said Leo.

"I lost many things." Said Splinter.

"My family, my home, my name." Said Splinter as he opened his eyes.

Leo looked away.

"But I gained many things as well, like the four of you." Said Splinter with a smile.

"Don't worry, we can handle this." Said Leo with a clenched fist.

Mikey ran over with a pot in his head while screaming.

"Get back here!" Yelled Raph while still chasing Mikey.

Leo sighed while Splinter shakes his head.

Meanwhile inside the building April was furiously pounding on the door.

"Hey, you can't keep us in here like this!" Said April through a door with unknown technology.

"We know our rights!" Yelled April.

"I don't think they care about that, April." Said Virgil as he was sitting on a bench.

She then turns around and looks at Virgil.

"We can't just sit here." Said April.

"We've gotta do something." Said April.

"Like what?" Asked Virgil in curiosity.

April then smirked.

A thudding noise was then heard outside the door.

"Oh, my stomach!" Yelled April.

A 'Kraang' was looking through the window.

"The pain is unbearable!" Yelled April as she was lying on the floor.

The 'Kraang' opened door to check.

Virgil was hiding by the side waiting for the opportunity and he tried to attack him but he turned around before he could.

April jumped on him hoping to fall but he didn't move an inch.

The 'Kraang' simply ignored her and put her down and walked down.

He closed the door.

"Well, I guess we can just sit here." Said April.

Virgil then sighed.

Snake was outside with at least dozens of 'Kraang' with guns in their hand.

Snake sighed and filled up his laser gun.

"They'll be here any minute." Said Snake.

One of the 'Kraang' looked the other.

"Kraang, are those who are coming to this place coming to this place?" Asked Kraang 1

"I lack that knowledge, Kraang." Said Kraang 2.

"I will inquire of Kraang about that knowledge." Said Kraang 2.

Snake was getting annoyed on how they talk.

Kraang 2 looked up.

"Do you have the knowledge if those coming to this place are near this place, Kraang?" Asked Kraang 2.

"They're turtles!" Yelled Snake as he snapped.

"Call them turtles!" Yelled Snake.

" ''Are the turtles here''?" Asked Snake properly.

One of the Kraang on top pointed.

"There are lights of a vehicle which contain that which you wish us to call the turtles coming to this place which you wish us to call here." Said Kraang 3.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Snake as he was annoyed.

Snake turned around and saw the van approaching.

Everyone fired on the van.

The van did not stop and crashed to the door.

Luckily Snake and the other Kraang dodged out the way.

Snake fell to a garden and looked up to see the Mutagen from the van coming down.

It spilled all over his body and he screamed.

Vines came out his body as he continued to scream.

The Kraang were look over the van but saw no one was driving.

"The ones coming to this place are not in the vehicle bringing them to this place." Said Kraang 1.

"Then in what place are the ones called the turtles?" Asked Kraang 2.

While no one was looking the turtles started scaling on the wall.

Mikey turned around to see the crash.

"Wow, lucky thing that van showed up to distract them." Said Mikey.

Donnie sighed and smacked his own head but forgot about the spikes from his claw invention.

"Ow!" Yelled Donnie in pain.

"That was the plan, Mikey." Said Leo.

Mikey looked up.

"We knew snake was hiding in the alley, so Raph and I made him think we would be in the van." Said Leo as he explained.

"But we weren't in the van." Said Mikey as he was confused.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Just keep climbing." Said Leo as he kept climbing up.

"Can do." Said Mikey.

They soon made inside the building and knocked down a couple of the Kraang below them.

They soon began walking.

Donnie looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this." Said Donnie.

"They're using a metal alloy that I don't even recognize." Said Donnie in fascination.

"Gosh, A metal alloy even you don't know about!" Yelled Raph in sarcasm.

"It boggles the mind." Said Raph.

"Dude, you wanna talk metallurgy with me?" Asked Donnie.

"Bring it." Said Donnie threatening.

"I don't, and-" Said Raph but was cut off by Leo.

"Guys!" Yelled Leo as he brought their attention back.

"What part of being in an enemy lair do you not understand?" Asked Leo.

They continued walking and saw a bunch of robots with aliens like the one Mikey saw.

"Whoa, alien robots." Said Donnie in shock.

"Alien robots huh, where have I heard that before?" Asked Mikey as he was pretending to think.

"Oh, yeah!, I've been saying it for hours!" Yelled Mikey while accidently alerting the Kraang.

The Kraang began firing on them.

The turtles drew out their weapons and started fighting.

They were soon able to take them all down.

Soon a Kraang came out of the robot and squealed at them.

The turtles were shocked but Mikey knocked it out.

Mikey then picked it up.

"See?" Asked Mikey as he waved in front of them.

"See? It's a brain thing!" Yelled Mikey.

"I told you!, I told you!" Yelled Mikey as he put the Kraang down.

"But did any of you believe me?" Asked Mikey.

"No!" Yelled Mikey.

"'Cause you all think I'm just some kind of bonehead!" Yelled Mikey in anger.

The Kraang woke up and bit Mikey's hand.

He tried to shake it off until he threw at some kind of button.

An alarm was heard.

Mikey looked at the Kranng crawling away.

"Mikey!" Yelled the other three.

"Okay, but I was still right about the brain thing, you gotta give me that." Said Mikey.

The turtles were looking for any others that would come along.

"Let's move." Said Leo.

"Move where?" Asked Raph.

Donnie looked at the ceiling again.

"I think those are power conduits." Said Donnie.

"Oh! That's really interesting!" Yelled Raph in sarcasm.

"Thanks for sharing, Donnie." Said Raph in anger.

"Meathead, the conduits are all converging that way, which means that whatever is going on in that direction is important!" Yelled Donnie as he pointed to the left.

He began walking.

Leo moved his sword to the celling like It was an obvious thing before joining Donnie.

Mikey moved across from Raph.

"You got spanked." Said Mikey as he pointed and laughed at Raph as he moved.

Raph grabbed Mikey's pointing finger very tight.

"Ow! Ow! Mercy!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph lets go and follows the others.

"Not cool." Said Mikey.

They ran until they found a cell with Kyle and April in it.

"We found 'em!" Yelled Donnie.

He looks at a advanced lock.

He looked up and saw the other Kraang shooting.

Leo drew out his swords.

"We'll hold them off, you pick the lock." Said Leo.

He ran up and slashed the two Kraang.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a second." Said Donnie through the window.

"Okay, giant lizard-thing." Said April as she was uneasy.

"A turtle, actually." Said Donnie.

"I'm Donatello." Said Donnie.

"April." Said April with a smile.

"Virgil." Said Virgil with a smirk.

Donnie was smashed into the glass by Leo.

"The lock, Donnie!" Yelled Leo.

"Yeah oh, right, yeah!" Yelled Donnie.

He knelt down to de-power the lock after pulling it's face off.

Donnie was messing with the wires.

"Not to rush you, but hurry up!" Yelled April.

"Hey, you think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands?!" Asked/Yelled Donnie as he waved his hands to prove a point.

"Uh, sorry." Said April.

Donnie went back to picking the lock.

Raph just kicked a Kraang while looking at Donnie still working.

"Oh, for the love of- get out of my way!" Yelled Raph.

He pushed Donnie away and started stabbing on the lock.

Virgil and April heard a noise and saw another door on the other side is opened.

Three other Kraang came in.

The door on the other side was finally unlocked.

But they saw April and Virgil taken away.

"No!" Yelled April.

The Kraang started blasting the turtles while April was screaming.

The turtles chased after them.

They soon went outside.

"Get the door!" Yelled Leo.

Raph tried to close it but a Kraang got caught in the middle of the door.

Raph captured the arm of that Kraang and took it off it's body.

He shut the door and used it's arm as blockage.

Many failed attempts at opening the door from the other side.

"That'll hold 'em." Said Raph.

He looked back and saw the turtles looking at him with widened eyes.

"What?" Asked Raph in confusion.

"You are seriously twisted." Said Leo.

"Thanks." Said Raph with a smile.

"No!" Yelled April.

They looked up and saw April and Virgil being dragged to a helicopter.

"Let us go!" Yelled April.

They were trying to struggle against the Kraang.

"Let's get 'em!" Yelled Leo.

They ran but soon stopped as vines blocked their path.

They saw some giant plant mutant with it's heart showing and big yellow eyes right in front of them.

"Uh-oh." Said Mikey.

The plant mutant screeched at them.

"You did this to me!, now you're going to pay!" Yelled the plant.

"It's Snake!" Yelled Leo as he remembered Snake was hit by Mutagen after the van crashed.

"He mutated into a Giant weed!" Yelled Leo.

Snake screeched at them again.

"That's weird." Said Mikey as he looked at Raph.

"You'd think he'd get mutated into a snake." Said Mikey.

"Yeah, you would, if you were an idiot." Said Raph.

"But his name is Snake." Said Mikey as he argued.

"So?" Asked Raph in confusion.

"You don't understand science." Said Mikey.

"I'll crush you turtles!" Yelled Snake.

"Uh, would it help if we said it was an accident?" Asked Donnie.

Snake revealed some kind of jaws in his vines.

"So, heh, I'll put you down for a no?" Asked Donnie.

He moved his arm vine but Leo and Donnie were able to dodge while Raph and Mikey got hit.

Leo slashed the vine and purple ooze came out.

"Eww!, Eww!" Yelled Mikey In digust.

"Don't let it touch me!, don't let it touch me!" Yelled Mikey as he crawled back to avoid getting touch by the purple ooze.

It eventually hit his leg.

"Aah! It touched me!" Yelled Mikey.

The vine grew back.

Snake smirked at this.

"It grew back?" Asked Donnie.

"No fair!" Yelled Donnie as he wined.

They looked up and saw the Helicopter was starting.

"Donnie, Go!" Yelled Leo.

Donnie narrowed his eyes and ran as Leo gave him a boost.

He soon ran after the helicopter.

The other three kept slashing at Snake's vines but they keep growing back.

Raph tried to slash him with those claws and slash him at the legs but the purple ooze was stuck on it when he came out.

"And yuck." Said Raph in disgust.

Raph grabbed Snake's vines and pulled him and jumped on his head and ran off to join the others.

Snake grew a vine from his plants and captured Raph.

He threw Raph to the others and were able to catch him.

"Snakeweed is really powerful!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph and Leo looked at him.

"Snakeweed?" Asked Raph.

"Yeah, his name was Snake, and now he's a weed, so-" Said Mikey but was cut off by Raph.

"We get it!" Yelled Raph.

Leo walked up.

"We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back." Said Leo.

The Kraang were finally able to open the door and went outside.

"While not getting shot by alien robots." Said Leo.

"With brains!" Mikey pointed out.

"Let it go, man." Said Raph.

Donnie saw the Helicopter was lifting off.

He then used his stick to make a high jump and grabbed onto the legs of the helicopter.

Leo and Mikey were handling the Kraang while dealt with Snakeweed.

Snakeweed was attacking everyone including the Kraang.

"What's the plan again, chief?" Asked Raph.

"I'm working on it." Said Leo.

He was grabbed by the leg from Snakeweed's vines.

He looked at the wires next to him.

"The power conduits." Said Leo.

"Are we really gonna start talking about that again?" Asked Raph in annoyance.

"Perfect." Said Leo as he saw the conduits were plugged into a generator.

"Raph, Mikey!" Yelled Leo to the two of them.

He placed one of swords in his mouth and made signals in his hands.

They both nodded.

Raph and Mikey were able to distract Snakeweed enough for Leo to cut himself free.

One of the Kraang came out from the door of the Helicopter.

"Oh, good, for a second there, I thought this was gonna be too easy!" Yelled Donnie.

The Kraang started blasting at Donnie.

He was able to dodge and go to the other side.

He was able to use his shuriken to hit the Kraang's head.

He pulled the Kraang off the helicopter.

The Kraang falling started blasting the helicopter and made it tip.

Virgil and April fell out from it's side where Donnie is.

Virgil held out his hands in fear and fired electricity out of his hands.

They were slowed down as Donnie went down and grabbed them.

"You okay?" Asked Donnie to both of them.

They both nodded.

Virgil looked at his hands in confusion as did April and Donnie, when did he have powers?

Snakeweed continued to attack them.

Raph and Mikey turned around made fun of the Kraang.

They began blasting them as they hit Snakeweed and the generator.

Leo was on top of the generator.

"What are they doing?" Asked Donnie.

"They're leading him straight toward that power generator!" Yelled Donnie.

Leo took out two shurikens.

"That's incredibly stupid!" Yelled Donnie.

Donnie looked away to calculate.

"Or brilliant." Said Donnie as he begins to smile.

"Or-or both!" Yelled Donnie in excitement.

Leo threw the shurikens into Snakeweed's back.

He turned around to see Leo.

"Hey, come and get me, Stinkweed!" Yelled Leo.

He then made fun of him with his face.

Snakeweed tried to hit Leo but missed.

Leo then made fun of the Kraang.

They started blasting again.

The generator started going on the fritz and started shocking Snakeweed.

It exploded with him in it.

Everyone soon began to run as chunks of Snakeweed were falling all over.

The Kraang looked over to Snakeweed's body.

"Kraang, the ones in this place are not in this place where they were." Said Kraang 1.

"The ones are called turtles, Kraang." Said Kraang 2.

"They are dangerous to what we are doing in this place and other places." Said Kraang 2.

"Yes, I am knowledge of that." Said Kraang 1.

"The turtles must be eliminated from all places." Said Kraang 1.

The Kraang inside the robot then smirked with it's eyes opened.

The Heart in Snakeweed's body begins to be active again.

Everyone soon went to April's apartment.

Donnie went over to April.

"Are you gonna be all right?" Asked Donnie.

"I guess, but I'll be more happy when those aliens are gone for good." Said April.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling their the reason why my dad disappeared." Said April.

"Won't the police help?" Asked Leo.

April chuckled a bit.

"Funny thing." Said April.

"When you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously." Said April.

"I hear that." Said Mikey as he remembers of hours trying to convince his brothers.

"April, I promise you we will not rest until we find him." Said Virgil.

"We won't?" Asked Raph.

Leo jabbed him with his elbow.

"No, we won't." Said Leo as he agreed with Virgil.

"Thank you, but it's not your fight." Said April.

Virgil held April's hand.

"Yes, it is." Said Virgil.

April smiled at Virgil while Virgil blushed.

They all soon disappeared while Virgil and April shared a smile with each other and waved.

Virgil went along with the turtles.

April closed her window and went inside her apartment.

They went to the sewers.

Leo was kneeling in front of Splinter.

"I am impressed, Leonardo." Said Splinter.

"You proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult of circumstances." Said Splinter.

He turned around.

"Thank you, sensei." Said Leo with a smile.

"And I think I figured out why you made me leader." Said Leo.

"Oh?" Asked Splinter with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Asked Splinter.

"Because you sensed inside me a true warrior's spirit that could forge us all into the heroes we are destined to become." Replied Leo.

"No." Said Splinter.

"No?" Asked Leo.

"Then why did you make me leader?" Asked Leonardo.

Splinter turned around.

"Because you asked." Said Splinter.

"That's it?" Asked Leo as he rose.

"But you seemed so certain you were right." Said Leo.

"As a leader, you will learn that there is no right and wrong, only choices." Said Splinter.

"So you could have chosen any of us?" Asked Leo.

"Yes." Replied Splinter.

Leo widened his eyes.

"Even Mikey?" Asked Leo.

Splinter chuckled a bit.

"No, that would have been wrong." Replied Splinter as he puts his paw over Leo's shoulder.

"Everybody! Come here!" Yelled Mikey as he made Leo and Splinter clinch.

"We made the news!" Yelled Mikey.

They saw an African American news reporter was on TV.

"A report of get this ninjas in New York." Said the reporter.

"Don't believe me?" Asked the reporter.

"After residents reported a disturbance, the police recovered this." Said the reporter.

An image of the shuriken Leo threw at Snakeweed was shown.

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other and smiled.

"For Channel 6 news, this is Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe saying, ''Hi-ya''!" Said Carlos as he made a visual aid of air slash.

"This is awesome!" Yelled Mikey.

"We're gonna be famous!" Yelled Mikey in excitement.

"Yeah, unless sees your face, that's not gonna happen." Said Virgil.

"You must be more careful." Said Splinter.

"The ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows." Said Splinter.

"Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing." Said Splinter.

"Would you relax no one ever believes this stuff, they'll think it's all hoax." Said Virgil.

"Virgil's right Sensei, besides it's one little news story." Said Raph.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Asked Raph.

Meanwhile in a building in Japan where it is dark, a man was with burned half face was watching TV in the dark while sitting on a chair like throne.

He was watching the news until he saw the shuriken and looked closely at the symbol.

"So my old enemy is in New York, and training his own army." Said the man.

"At last, I can finish what I started so long ago." Said the man.

He looked at a ninja with black clothing and red bug eyes.

"Prepare my jet." Said the man.

The ninja walked away.

The man stood up and put a metal helmet on his head which blocks his face with a mouth plate.

"I'm going to visit an old friend." Said the man.


	8. Things Change

Splinter was giving the turtles a ninja lesson when Virgil came to see them.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows, Darkness gives the ninja power, while Light reveals the Ninja presence." Said Splinter as he was talking to no one.

"Now can you extincquich this flame, without revealing yourselves?" Asked Splinter as he closes his eyes.

Suddenly a shadow of one of the turtles then try's to grab the candle but Splinter moved it quickly and the turtle then hit the wall.

"Too noisy, Donatello." Said Splinter.

Another one tried to grab the candle as well but Splinter flipped him and make him hit Donnie.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo." Said Splinter as he put the flame forward.

Another one went sneaky like straight forward to Splinter but he dodged it and the turtle then looked at Splinter, as he backed away from the turtle.

The Turtle tried to attack Splinter.

But Splinter used his stick to trip the turtle and the turtle then fell into Donnie and Mikey.

Splinter then stood up.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Said Splinter, with a slight chuckle.

Just then a fourth Turtle known was hanging on the ceiling and soon he went down on the rat without him noticing and sliced the candle with his Katana Swords and thus revealing to be Leo and he then blew out the candle.

Splinter turned on light to reveal the rest of the lair.

"Well done Leonardo." Said Splinter as he congratulating Leo.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph came to them.

"Teacher's Pet." Said Raph.

Leo threw the candle to Raph.

"Ninja Drop-Out." Replied Leo.

Raph crushed the candle while Donnie and Mikey then wooed.

Leo and Raph then glared at each other.

"Can't you guys get along just once?" Asked Virgil as he came to them.

"Hey, we're not ordinary brothers like you, Virgil with your brother." Said Raph.

"Because the fact that we're humans and we can actually go up into surface." Said Virgil as he smirked and the other three laughted.

"Yeah well, at least we do ninja training, lazy boy." Said Raph as he smirked.

Virgil glared at Raphael.

"Dude, you want to talk to me about being lazy, bring it." Said Virgil as he brought out two Bunrais from each hand.

Virgil and Raph glared at each other.

"My Sons." Said Splinter.

Splinter shook his head and sighed.

"My sons." Said Splinter as the turtles lined in one single group while Virgil stood up.

"If you are to become a full ninja, you must work harder, your path in life will not be an easy one." Said Splinter as Mikey wasn't paying attention and was trying to swat a fly.

"Apart from Virgil." Said Splinter as he pointed to Virgil and then at the turtles.

"The outside world will not be a friendly place for you, you four are different in a way the surface dwellers will not understand." Said Splinter as Mikey was still trying to swat the fly.

"To survive, you must master these skills I teach you, Ninjitsu power of stealth and secrecy, you must become kage, shadow warriors." Said Splinter as Mikey was trying his patients to swat the fly.

Splinter then held his stick.

"And you must never be discovered by the humans." Said Splinter.

Mikey then finally swatted the fly only to realize Splinter was looking mad at him.

But before Splinter could say anything the everything started to shake.

"What is that noise?" Asked Splinter as he was anxious.

Everything in the lair started crumble.

"Earthquake!" Yelled Mikey.

"In New York, possible but not likely." Said Donnie as he moved back before the beam crushed him.

The wall then exploded to reveal a bunch of robot with one yellow eye and sharp teeth and soon started to screech.

Everyone soon draw out their weapons.

The robots then soon ran to them.

"What are those things?" Asked Leo.

"New York City Cockroaches?" Mikey replied jokingly as he scratched his head.

"This is no time for jokes." Said Virgil as he held out his hand to reveal his power.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Said Raph as he kicked one of the robots.

The robot then fell back and couldn't get up and another of them attacked at Donnie.

Donnie swung his Bo-Staff at it and another came by and bit his stick and Donnie then smashed it to the ground.

Mikey used his Nun chucks at one of them at a time and then two of them.

"Hey Leo, think fast." Said Michelangelo as he grabbed one of the robots and threw it at Leo.

Leo swung his Katana Swords at the robots that Mikey threw and then another two.

The robots then turned into pieces.

Virgil began using his power to blast them apart.

Splinter attacked the robots his stick.

Leo then saw Splinter attacking the robots.

"Hurry, we have to help Master Splinter, come on." Said Leo to his brothers.

While the brothers were attacking the robots none of them seem to notice the robots eating the beams.

Master Splinter attacked two more robots.

The others then tried to reach to Master Splinter.

Raph then destroyed another of those robots.

Leo saw the robots gnawing at the celling and the roof started to collapse.

"Look out!" Yelled Leo as he pulled Raph back from the ceiling.

The roof then collapsed destroying two robots in the process and preventing the others reaching to Master Splinter.

Everyone then gasped.

"Oh no." Said Leo as he ran through the dust along with his brothers.

"Master Splinter." Said Raph.

Leo tried to get through the rubble.

"Master Splinter!" Yelled Leo hoping to get an answer.

"No!" Yelled Leo as he didn't get an answer.

One of the robots then tried to get up as it screeched but was soon stomped on by Raph.

"What the shell are those things?" Asked Mikey as Raph walked up to him.

"Whatever they were, their chomped now." Said Raph as he kicked the robot.

The others tried to get through the rubble.

"Guys, Splinter, we got to find Splinter." Said Leo as he came a little closer to the rubble.

"Master Splinter, can you hear me?!" Yelled Leo again.

Nothing but silence came.

"Donatello, any way you... What are you doing?" Asked Leo as he saw Virgil with his phone.

"I'm calling Master Splinter, I hope." Said Virgil.

On the other side of the rubble Master Splinter will unconscious until a ring came by.

Splinter then heard the phone, which was gift by Virgil and picked it up from the ground.

"Hmm, which button you push to answer this thing?" Asked Master Splinter as he pushed the buttons while unknowingly has answered it.

Everyone then smiled with relief.

Leo then grabbed the phone.

"Master Splinter are you-" Said Leo but he was cut off.

"Hello, Hello?" Asked Splinter but got no response.

"Stupid device." Said Splinter.

"You don't need to press any buttons, you already answered it." Said Leo he finally said to Splinter.

"Ah, Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menace are, they have managed to eat the support structure of our home, we must leave right away." Said Splinter as he looked around.

Everyone then huddled up to hear Splinter.

"Meet me at the old drainage junction in south point." Said Splinter while he was unaware the Raph then pushed Mikey away because he wanted to hear better.

Donnie then pulled a map from his bag and blew off the dust.

"If we take the south conduit, it intercept with the old drainage tunnel." Said Donnie as he was showing them on the map.

"We'll meet you there, sensei." Said Leo.

Mikey came back to them.

"What he say, what he say, did he mention me?" Asked Mikey as he was anxious.

Raph then pushed him away again and later they were getting their gear.

"Goodbye Broken pipe, goodbye crunchie payphones, goodbye dented manhole covers, goodbye home sweet home." Said Mikey as he was saying goodbye to their old home.

"Hello cruel world, come on." Said Raph as he dragged Mikey to catch up with the others as he yelped in the progress.

They were later walking along the sewers.

"Looks like those things have been through here." Said Leo.

"These walls are seriously compromised, it's lucky this roof hasn't collapsed." Said Donnie.

They later stopped.

"You were saying?" Asked Raph.

The entrance was blocked with rubble.

Leo then groaned.

"Can't go forward, can't go back." Said Leo.

"Looks like we go up." Said Raph as he ran towards a ladder.

"Heading the surface is a bad idea." Said Leo as he ran to Raph.

"We got no other way to go, Leo." Said Donnie.

"Besides I know the way." Said Virgil as the other three nodded.

Leo groaned again.

"Alright, but we're only going up to go down to the next manhole cover, got it?" Asked Leo.

"No fooling around, remember what sensei said: it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured, we need to stay out of sight." Said Leo.

"We got it the first thousand times Leo, just follow my lead." Said Raph as he climbed the ladder as the others followed.

They later reached up to the surface.

Raph then opened the manhole cover and looked around to see if anyone is around and then jumped out.

Leo looked around.

"Come on Leo, move it." Whined Mikey.

Leo looked down.

"I don't want to be staring at your butt any longer then I have to." Said Mikey.

"Shh, guys." Said Leo as he ducked as a motorcycle came by and Raph jumped in the shadows.

Raph walked into a place were people were chatting and soon had to jump into a lamppost and then looked around the alleyway and found the manhole cover.

"Manhole cover twelve o'clock." Said Raph.

Raph went for the manhole cover however a truck came by and Raph hid behind a car.

"Now what?" Asked Raph.

The truck went into the alleyway.

The backdoor of the truck opened and people came out while laughting.

Raph then went to the manhole cover only to find it blocked.

"Great, just great, the old turtle luck went from true to form." Raph said as he kicked the truck.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph." Said Leo.

Raph turned around to the others from behind the alleyway.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you Jersey." Said Mikey.

"Give me a hand." Raph said.

Mikey was about to clap his hands.

"Don't even think about it, Mikey." Said Raph as he waved his hand.

Leo then pointed at Mikey and shook his head.

"Ah, forget you guys, I'll push it myself." Said Raph.

Raph then went to the back of the truck and tried to push, but had no luck.

Just then they heard noise coming from the door.

Leo waved at Raph to come back.

"Hide Raph, come on hurry." Said Leo.

Raph hid in the truck as the gang came through the door.

They soon gasped as Mikey puts his hands on his head.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Said Mikey as he was quoting Splinter from training.

The humans came out with bags full of money.

One of them laughed.

"Did you see that guy squirmed, when we took his cash?" Asked one of them.

The leader laughed.

"Cheap man, cheap to be fleeced by us wolves." Replied the leader as he threw the money unknowingly that Raph was hanging on the ceiling.

They soon closed the doors from the back.

The leader then put a code on it to get it locked and then left.

The turtles came out of hiding to see the truck leaving.

"Oh man, imagine the surprise when they open the back of that track." Said Mikey.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about, we've gotta get him outta there." Said Leo.

"Last one on the roof, hatch on the rotten egg!" Yelled Donnie as they soon began jumping on the roofs.

They soon found the truck.

"We can cut them off at third and first." Said Leo.

"If we can run like crazy." Said Donnie.

"Is there any other way to run?" Asked Mikey.

They soon began to run again.

"Yeah!" Yelled Mikey as he ran ahead of the others.

"You guys are to slow!" Yelled Mikey.

He soon gasped as the others did a backflips and ran ahead of him.

"Hey!" Yelled Mikey.

Mikey was trying to catch up with the others and later tried to use a zip line but failed as he reached the cloths.

He soon landed on the grounded.

Mikey then sniffed the cloth around his head.

"Hmm, spring time fresh." Said Mikey.

He later then tried to catch up to them again.

* * *

Meanwhile Splinter was later walking in a corridor.

They soon found an old drainage junction.

"The old drainage junction." Said Splinter.

Splinter then looked around.

"Now where are my sons?" Asked Splinter.

Just then a rumbling then came and the floor then began to crumble.

Two of the robots from before then came to them.

The robots then screeched at them.

* * *

Meanwhile the truck was still driving.

It soon stopped at the next ally and parked.

Raph looked out the window before he ducked as the others came.

"Hey Twoton watch the truck." Said the leader.

"We wouldn't want anyone to seal our stolen money." Said the leader.

Twoton then began walking around.

Someone knocked a can over to get his attention.

Twoton then kept looking around but saw nothing.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

Mikey came up in front of him.

"Hey this is a no parking zone." Said Mikey.

He soon held a piece of paper.

"Here's your ticket, and he's your fine!" Yelled Mikey as he kicked Twoton.

Leo then came down.

"Nice work, Mikey." Said Leo.

The others then came down.

"It's a ninja thing." Said Mikey as Donnie came down.

They soon went to the truck.

"Now, let's get Raph, outta there." Said Leo as Raph kept banging the glass window.

"Man, what ever happened to good old fashion padlocks." Said Mikey as he looked at the coded lock.

Virgil then took out tools from out of Donnie's bag.

"Please that's nothing." Said Kyle as he walked over to the lock.

"Are you sure you know what your doing, Virgil?" Asked Leo.

"Please, if I couldn't figure out alien technology, I'm pretty sure I can handle a lock." Replied Virgil.

He soon got to work.

Raph then mumbled while continued banging the glass.

"What that Raphael, your gonna have to speak up dude, I can't hear you?" Asked Mikey as he was making fun of Raph's mumbling.

Raph growled and punched the glass.

"Okay, I heard that." Said Mikey.

Virgil then looked up.

"I'm trying to work here." Said Virgil.

* * *

Meanwhile Splinter was looking at the robots.

One robot then grabbed Splinter's robe and moved it around like a dog with a toy.

Splinter soon wacked the robot with his tail.

The robot then went to the wall.

It soon went back up and snapped it's jaws.

Splinter then raised his staff.

Two more then jumped at Splinter.

* * *

Meanwhile Virgil soon put the finishing touches on getting the doors opened.

Soon the doors were opened.

"Hey Raph, welcome back bro." Said Mikey.

Raph soon ran towards Mike and attacked him.

"What a hothead." Said Leo as Don puts his hand on his chin while the others shook his head.

They soon turned around and saw something.

"Ah Raph." Said Don as he raised his Bo and everyone took out the weapons.

"We don't have time for this." Said Leo as everyone was falling back.

"And why not?" Asked Raph as he was holding Mikey against a wall.

"Because we're not alone." Replied Mikey.

The people were then coming back.

"Look at the freaks." Said One of them.

"What's with the freaky costumes?" Asked one of them.

"This ain't Halloween." Replied another one.

"Your going down freaks." Said the leader as he spun a staff.

"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons." Said the leader.

"Especially wearing stupid turtle costumes." Said the leader.

Everyone then showed off their skills; Donnie swung his staff, Mikey swirled his nun chucks, Raph swirling his Sais, Leo then slashed with his swords, Virgil began to shoot electricity at the Purple Dragons.

The turtles attacked the Purple Dragons.

The Dragons looked at them as the turtles glowed in victory.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled the leader as he ran.

"I'm with you!" Yelled another one.

Soon the Purple Dragons were gone.

"Gimmie some green." Said Mikey.

He and Raph hi fived.

"Well that was easier then expected." Said Don.

"I hope their more of those guys, I'm just getting warmed up." Said Raph.

Shadows then came to them.

"Well it looks like you got your wish, Raphie boy." Said Mikey as he looks at a lot of people.

"Are those guys ninjas?" Asked Leo as he raised his swords.

The people soon came down with people who are wearing clothes with gold, red, and black colours, they wear black shoes with golden braces above them and tight black pants with short red skirt-like robes, a golden brace is around their waist and they wear black shirts with gold and red braces around their arms, they also wear red scarfs and masks that are gold with black parts on them, on their chest is a symbol of fire.

The ninjas soon surrounded them.

"Well, their certainly ninja-esc." Said Mikey.

"Be ready for anything." Said Leo.

"I am so gonna enjoy this." Said Raph.

Soon they began to fight.

Don went past them with his Bo and then swirled to hit them.

Two more then came and clashed the Bo with their swords.

He then managed to knock one back.

However they soon went back on their feet.

Three went around Raph.

They tried to punch and kick Raph.

"Nice Dragon Kick, sweet Double Phoenix Punch." Said Raph as he dodged them.

"Hey you know this one?" Asked Raph as he then swirled and kicked them.

Leo clashed his swords with the others.

He soon knocked one out and went to the top.

Soon one went to him while running on a wall.

He soon clashed his swords with Leo's.

Another one went behind him.

Soon the two then clashed their swords with Leo.

He was then holding them.

Mikey hit one with his nunchucks.

Soon another one went back behind him.

Virgil shoots his powers at them and knocked at them back.

Soon the nunchucks were then in contacts with wooden boards on their arms.

Two of them then threw shrunkens at Don's Bo.

One then kicked him to the truck.

Mikey was next to him.

"Don, are we beating them, or are they beating us?" Asked Mikey.

Donnie soon went inside the truck and grabbed Mikey.

More Shrukens then went to the truck's door.

Donnie opened the door again.

"Ask me again, when we're winning, Mikey." Replied Donnie.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Said Mikey.

* * *

Meanwhile Splinter was still fighting the robots.

Splinter then knocked two with his staff.

Soon they were all destroyed but the ground was rumbling.

Soon they were falling while screaming.

Soon they landed on the ground.

Soon they stood up.

They then saw something and gasped.

Meanwhile Leo was still fighting the ninjas.

Soon he was able to defeat them all.

He soon went down with the others.

"How many of theses goons have to bat before they get the hint?" Asked Raph.

"Really, they just keep coming." Replied Mikey as more came.

"Time to switch to plan B." Said Leo.

"Virgil?" Asked Leo as Virgil was cross wiring.

"Almost there Leo." Replied Virgil.

Soon he put in the finishing touches.

The truck then started up.

"This bus now leaves for anywhere but here." Said Virgil.

More then came to the turtles.

Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Come on, we're going." Said Leo.

They soon got inside the truck and drove off.

The ninjas jumped out of the way.

"Whoa, nice driving Virgil, for a kid who has no license." Said Mikey.

"Hey, do you want pretty or fast?" Asked Virgil.

"Man, this keeps getting weirder and weirder, first those alien robots, then those weird robots from underground, and what's with all those ninjas, ninjas in New York, besides us?, it's just not right." Said/Asked Mikey.

Raph then grabbed a bag.

"Speaking of these things that ain't right, check this out." Said Raph as he poured out the money from out of the bag.

Mikey went to the money.

"Show me the money baby!" Yelled Mikey as he cheered with money in his hand.

Leo grabbed the money off his hands.

"This isn't finders keepers, Mikey." Said Leo.

The truck then stopped at the front of a police car.

"Take care of this money." Said Leo as he threw the money in front of the car.

"Whoa did you see that?, a bunch of green people threw a bunch of money at us!" Yelled/Asked the police officer.

The other police officer then scoffed at him.

"Rookies." Said the other police officer.

They soon drove to the old drainage junction were they found Splinter and Lori mediating with the robots.

The truck then stopped and they got out.

They all cheered.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, my sons." Said Splinter.

"Master Splinter, So much has happened today." Said Leo.

"Yes, yes, there will be a time to explain it later, Leonardo ." Said Splinter.

"But first, I wish to take you all home." Said Splinter as he began to walk.

They soon looked confused.

"Home?" Asked Mikey.

"We got no home." Replied Raph.

He soon went closer to one of the robot's head and knocked it's head.

"Those robots trashed our pad, remember sensei?" Asked Raph.

"Do not worry, I think I have the solution to our current housing problems." Replied Splinter.

"Follow me, my sons." Said Splinter as he jumped through the hole were he fell.

They soon looked at each other before following them.

Mikey then stopped near the hole.

"Booyaka-" Said Mikey but was cut off when Raph pushed him.

"Not funny, Raph!" Yelled Mikey.

"Oh, yes it is." Said Raph as he jumped to the hole.

They soon caught up with Splinter.

"Wicked slide!" Yelled Mikey.

Splinter began to walk.

Mikey then caught up.

"No offence Master Splinter, but this place doesn't seem so great." Said Mikey.

"Look with your hear Michelangelo, and not your eyes." Said Splinter.

Mikey then looked confused.

"Um, okay." Said Mikey.

"And walk this away." Said Splinter.

Mikey then pretended to walk like Splinter, only to get hit with Don's Bo.

They soon saw a cool like lair with rubble around it.

Everyone minus Splinter then looked amazed.

"This is beyond awesome." Said Mikey.

"I could really tune this place up." Said Donnie.

They soon ran around.

Mikey then stopped to a room.

"This room here, mine." Said Mikey.

He then jumped towards Virgil.

"And this room here, also mine." Said Mikey.

Virgil then pulled his bandanna.

"Nice try, Mikey." Said Virgil.

"You see my children, change is good." Said Splinter.

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Said Leo.

"Good, so let's see you turtles clean up for a change, this chamber is filthy." Said Splinter.

The turtles then groaned.

"Why does he get out of it?" Asked Raph as he pointed Virgil.

"Because he does not live here, except when he stays over sometimes." Said Splinter.

* * *

Meanwhile in a tall building with the leader of the Purple Dragons and a brown haired man in a business suit.

He then poured himself tea and drank it.

"S-S-Sir, I-I-I, my men we lost the armour car with the money, but we were attacked by some karate frog creatures or something." Said the leader.

The man looked enraged.

"They took us by surprised, it's wasn't my fault." Said The leader.

The man then raised his arm.

"Enough." Said the man.

"I promise you Mr. Sacks, I won't fail you again." Said the leader.

"I know, you won't fail me again, ever." Said the man as he rose.

"No sir, please!" Yelled the leader as he bowed.

Sacks held up a katana and decapitated the man.

Sacks looked at the leader's body before pressing a button.

"Hun." Said Sacks.

Just then a huge blonde man with three scars on the side of his face came up to Sacks and bowed.

"Yes master." Said Hun.

"Find me someone to replace Johnny as acting leader for the Purple Dragons, since this one is a failure." Said Sacks.

"Yes Master." Said Hun as he picked up Johnny's body and left.

Sacks then laughed as he looked over New York.


	9. A Better Mousetrap

**Here are the descriptions:**

**Baxter Stockman: An African American with a grey suit and pants with blue sleeves and glasses.**

**M.O.U.S.E.R.S.: Grey robots with a red head with their claws the shape of the 2003 Mousers.**

A few days after the turtles and Master Splinter moved they all began to settle into their new home.

Mikey was setting up a bunch of TV sets and Master Splinter was sitting on the couch making a practice dummy and Donnie was welding a pipe above the ground.

"What's the matter Mikey?" Asked Donnie as Mikey finishes setting up the TVs.

"Can't decide what to watch?" Asked Donnie with sarcasm.

Just then he finished welding the pipe and lowered himself onto the ground.

"I need more power, captain." Said Mikey.

"The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential." Said Mikey as he plugs in the cord to the connected TV sets.

But it required so much power and the power right above them went out.

Mikey turns on the TVs only to get a bright blast which was causing him to turn it off.

Mikey let out a groan.

"Turtle Cave?" Asked Donnie.

"That is so lame." Said Donnie as he shook his head at a lame name.

"What would you call our new digs?" Asked Mikey.

"The Shell-ter?" Asked Mikey with a mocking tone.

Donnie thinks about it for awhile.

"How about the Sewer of Solitude?" Asked Donnie.

"Terrapin Station?" Asked Mikey.

"The School for Gifted Reptiles?" Asked Donnie again.

Splinter was sewing a practice dummy when he was overhearing their conversation.

"The Hall of Ninjustice." Said Mikey.

Splinter clears his throat to get their attention.

"We will call this place Home." Said Splinter.

Donnie and Mikey think about it before deciding they liked it.

"Catchy." Said Mikey as Splinter nods.

"Now, what is keeping April, Leonardo and Raphael?" Asked Splinter as he noticed they were not back yet.

Virgil was working on the robot that attacked the original lair.

"They just went to get the last of the stuff from the old lair." Replied Mikey.

"And the way the new Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now." Said Donnie as the robotic foot Virgil was working on malfuncted.

* * *

Leo carries the old cracked canister of the Kraang's Mutagen to the Sewer Slider.

"Our home, for fifteen years." Said Leo with a sigh.

"and this is all that's left." Said Leo as he placed the canister with the other stuff.

"Leo." Said April from behind him.

He turns around to see April carrying a cardboard box filled with DVDs.

"Here's the last of it." Said April as she handed him the box.

Leo stares at her before shaking his head.

"Thanks, you know, you didn't have to come down and help us." Said Leo as April places the boxes with the other belongings.

"I know, but I wanted to, I feel bad for what happened to your lair and i'm sorry I couldn't help." Said April as she wiping her hands.

She made sure to secure everything before looking back at the Lair.

Raph had just finished hooking up the belongings so they wouldn't fall off and walks to a pillar and growls.

"When I find out who built those home wreckin' robo-roaches." Said Raph as he punches the pillar and making the area of the sewers shake.

"Raph, come on, let's not trash this place anymore than it already is." Said Leo as he did not want a cave in with them in it.

Raph calms down and heads to the Sewer Slider.

Leo climbs onto the belongings, landing on a surfboard as April sits next to Raph.

Raph starts up the Sewer Slider.

The headlights came to life and the tires begin to turn.

The Sewer Slider starts to hover and the tires slid underneath it and making it glide.

"Now remember, Don said the accelerator hasn't been calibrated yet, so take it nice and—" Said Leo but Raph turns the engine on max and causing the Sewer Slider to rocket through the sewer tunnels.

"SLOW!" Yelled Leo.

"Yaaaay-Hooooo!" Yelled Raph.

"I'd call this a successful field test, wouldn't you guys?" Asked Raph.

"Yeeeeey-Haaaaa!" Yelled both brothers.

April held on to her seat as not to fall off.

* * *

Virgil worked to fix the robot.

While he was working, Master Splinter walks up to him.

"Even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy, Virgil." Said Splinter.

"This is state of the art robotics, Sensei brilliant work, I've just gotta know what makes it tick." Said Virgil.

Just then the Sewer Slider slowly lands inside the Lair.

April shakily jumps off it first.

Due to the high speed of the journey, her hair was a mess.

She wobbles around as soon as she touches the ground.

Splinter walks up to her and places his staff on her boot, steadying her.

April looks up and her eyes widen.

"Ah, you must be April O'Neil, my sons spoke highly of you." Said Splinter as he smiles.

"It is my honour to welcome you to our home." Said Splinter bowing to her.

April shakes her head and bows back.

Meanwhile, Leo was looking for something in the Sewer Slider.

He finds it and jumps off.

"Hey, good news Mikey, your DVD collection survived." Said Leo as he kicks over the box to Mikey.

Mikey was able to catch the box.

"Awesome, let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gory, cuz the video model is ready to rock n' roll." Said Mikey as he presses on the on button on the remote control.

The TV sets light up to show the news.

"In a press conference today at Stock-Tronics Inc, New York's leading technology firm." Said the news Lady.

"Boring." Said Mikey as he was about to switch the channel.

"Wait, I wanna see this." Said Donnie.

The TV screens display two people: Baxter Stockman and April O'Neil holding a small box and stood inside a shiny laboratory with a small maze and a sheet covering something.

"Founder and C.E.O. Dr. Baxter Stockman was on hand to unveil his latest innovation." Said the news lady.

April looked at the TV.

"This must have been recorded the other day." Said April.

"You worked there?" Asked Virgil in surprise.

"As a part time job." Replied April.

"Shh, let's hear this." Said Donnie.

"A wise man once said, 'Build a better mousetrap and the world will lead a path to your door.' I say, let the path seeking begin, for I, Doctor Baxter Stockman, have designed the solution to the city's ever-growing rat problem, ladies and gentleman, I give you the ultimate expression of rodent extermination technology, the Stock-Tronic M.O.U.S.E.R.." Said Baxter Stockman.

Stockman pulls away the sheet to reveal the same robot that destroyed their home.

Everyone gasps as soon as the M.O.U.S.E.R. comes onto the screens.

"So that's the robot that you guys told me about?" Asked April as she was pointing to it.

"Yeah, I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing." Said Donnie looking at the M.O.U.S.E.R. head in his hand.

"But the real question is why did he send the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. to your old home?" Asked Virgil.

Mikey grabs the head and putting it in his hand.

"And what's up with those glasses?" Asked Mikey.

"Dork city." Said Mikey as he was mimicking Baxter Stockman.

Raph however wasn't so calm about the matter.

He pulls out his sai and slams one of the TV screens which was causing it to make a small explosion.

"I say we head ova' ta Stock-Tronics and kick some serious shell." Said Raph as he was running over to the exit.

Splinter blocks his son's path.

"Absolutely not!" Yelled Splinter as he was hitting Raph on the head with his cane.

"Your last venture to the surface was a disaster, you cannot ill-afford to be seen by more humans and make new enemies, the Kraang are already bad enough, we do not need more enemies!" Yelled Splinter.

April continued watching the news on _her _job.

"My lab assistant Miss April O'Neil, will release several rats into the simulation chamber, April, proceed my dear." Said Stockman.

April dumps out the consistent of the box.

Probably a dozen black rats fall out and land inside the miniature maze and scurrying all over the area.

Stockman places the M.O.U.S.E.R. at the entrance.

"Now observe the sheer genius of my M.O.U.S.E.R. in action." Said Stockman.

The M.O.U.S.E.R. took off.

Soon enough the M.O.U.S.E.R. devours every single rat.

"Oh man, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town." Said Mikey.

He turns as he noticed Splinter.

"Oh, sorry, Sensei." Said Mikey.

"And the Mouser's search and receivable functions are ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer." Said Stockman.

The news lady went to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly does M.O.U.S.E.R.S., stand for, Dr. Stockman?" Asked the news lady.

"I don't mind at all, it stand for, Mobile Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries." Replied Stockman.

Everyone stopped watching TV.

April looked at the M.O.U.S.E.R. at the table.

"I can't believe I was helping a criminal." Said April sadly.

Splinter places his paw at her shoulder.

"Not all people show their evil in public." Said Splinter wisely.

"I think I have an idea, April how would you feel about being a double agent?" Asked Virgil.

April looked surprised but smirked at the idea.

* * *

The turtles stood in a circle around Master Splinter, while Virgil just sat on a chair and looked at their training.

Donnie swings his Bo staff, which Splinter blocks.

He whacks Donnie across his shell and making him stumble away.

"Do not lean with your shoulders, Donatello." Said Splinter.

Leo jumps behind Splinter for a counter attack.

But unfortunately Splinter whacks Leo across the room.

"Faster on your counter attack, Leonardo." Said Splinter.

Mikey goes next swinging his nunchucks.

Splinter easily trips him.

"Mind your footwork, Michelangelo." Said Splinter.

Lastly, Raph went.

He charges forward with his sai but only to have them knocked out of his hand and pinned against the wall.

"You are distracted, Raphael, you must learn to focus your attacks." Said Splinter as he releases Raph.

"I'd like ta focus my attacks on that Stockman guy." Said Raph as he was dusting himself off.

Virgil sighs as Raph never seems to think.

Raph notices Master Splinter walking away and ran up to him.

"Why can't we just go topside and show 'em a little mean and green?" Asked Raph.

"Because I forbid it!" Yelled/Replied Splinter.

Raph groans in response.

Splinter enters his room through the Japanese sliding doors.

"We will resume your training in the morning." Said Splinter as he closed his doors.

"Hmph, we will resume your training in the morning." Said Mikey as he was imitating Master Splinter.

"I heard that." Said Splinter through the doors.

"Busted!" Yelled Donnie as he laughs and making everyone else laugh.

"I'd like ta bust a few heads." Said Raph as he was punching his fist into his hand.

"Chill bro." Said Mikey as he was walking towards the living room area.

"We don't need no stinking surface world, we've got late movies, top ten video countdowns and BMX burn highlights." Said Mikey as he turned on the TVS.

"Or you could give me a hand with these M.O.U.E.R.S. parts." Said Virgil as he began working on the M.O.U.E.R.S.

"If I can get one working, we can track it to its source to find out what Stockman's really using them for." Said Virgil.

Raph stretches and yawns.

"Nah, I'm beat, i'm gonna rack." Said Raph as walks away.

"Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Asked Leo to himself.

* * *

Back at Stock-Tronics, a certain someone was having a conference in his office.

"The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. will be ready when I decide they're ready." Said Stockman to a shadow image on his computer screen.

"Our first field test was-" Said Stockman before he was cut off.

"Was a complete failure, I do not tolerate failure Stockman." Said the man as he croaked like a frog.

"Which is why you'd make a lousy scientist, the test was supposed to expose any possible design flaws." Snapped Stockman.

"As a result, I've already upgraded the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. for greater durability and I assure you, they will perform flawlessly for the next phase of the plan." Said Stockman in confidence.

"They'd better, for your sake." Said the man as he logs off.

Unknown to them April heard everything.

* * *

Sometime later, Mikey had fallen asleep in the living room on the couch.

With him and Donnie out and Virgil still working on the M.O.U.S.E.R.S., that gave a certain someone the opportunity he needed.

He makes his way out the door but only to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"Midnight stroll?" Asked Leo.

"Outta my way, Leo." Replied Raph.

"Master Splinter said we stay put." Said Leo as he did not budge.

Raph gets into a fighting position.

"Look, I'll go through you if I have to." Said Raph with anger _(surprisingly)._

Leo does the same as his brother.

"I'd like to see you try, Hot-head." Said Leo.

"Careful what ya wish for, Splinter Jr." Said Raph.

Raph makes the first move and tackling Leo.

The two turtle brothers wrestle each other, until they saw a M.O.U.S.E.R. run past them.

"Hey, guys!" Yelled Virgil as he was running after the robot with Mikey and Donnie at his side.

"I got one working!" Yelled Virgil.

"Come on, he's faster than he looks." Said Mikey.

The trio disappear down the tunnel along with the M.O.U.S.E.R.

Raph looks up at Leo.

"So, ya just gonna let that M.O.U.S.E.R. roam free?" Asked Raph sarcastically.

"Master Splinter is so gonna kill us." Said Leo as he getting up from the ground and running after his brothers and Virgil.

He stops momentarily.

"Well, you coming or what?" Asked Leo as went back after them.

"If you insist." Replied Raph as he jumps to his feet and chases after his brothers, friend and the M.O.U.S.E.R. robot.

* * *

"Good night, April dear." Said Stockman to April as he leaves.

"Try not to work too late, you know I don't like to pay overtime." Said Stockman.

"Good night, Dr. Stockman." Said April simply.

Once he was gone April gets up from her desk and goes into Stockman's office.

She gets into his computer and says to herself as she types.

"Now, let's find out what kind of plan you've been up to with those M.O.U.S.E.R.S., Dr. Stockman." Said April as she began looking through his laptop.

While searching, a pink-brain with eyes and teeth shaped icon pops up.

"Never seen that icon before." Said April.

In curiosity April clicks it.

"What is—" Said April as she was cut off when suddenly the bookcases slide away and revealing a hidden elevator.

* * *

The turtles and Virgil had followed the M.O.U.S.E.R. through the sewers and ultimately running after it across a pipe bridge.

Mikey was in front, followed by Donnie, Leo, Virgil, and Raph.

"Watch your step here, guys, don't wanna end up as turtle or human soup." Said Leo.

Unfortunately the pipe leads to a dead end.

The M.O.U.S.E.R. was using its clawed feet to climb up the wall.

When they see this they had no choice but stop.

"Resourceful little critter." Said Donnie.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Raph.

"Like Master Splinter says." Said Leo as he was putting on some shuko spikes.

"A Ninja is always prepared." Said Leo.

"I thought that was the Boy Scouts." Said Mikey as he was doing the same as his brother.

* * *

The curiosity got the better of April.

She walks into the elevator and presses one of the buttons and the door immediately shuts on her.

Suddenly the elevator speeds all the way down and taking April along with it.

* * *

As the turtles climb up the wall while Virgil can fly up, thanks to his powers.

"Next time, let's leave the wall-crawling to the dude in blue and red tights." Said Mikey.

"You read way too many comic books." Said Leo.

The M.O.U.S.E.R. makes it to an open pipe and it was big enough for all of them to walk through.

Once they were back on their feet and continue onward.

"Just curious, V, what's to stop ol' turbo jaws from munchin' up another two point five on the Richter scale?" Asked Mikey in fear.

"I shut down its jaw servers, it couldn't even chew through a stick of gum." Said Virgil as he smirks.

Just then the M.O.U.S.E.R. comes to a stop near some pipes.

Then it proceeds to eat away through them.

"You were sayin'?" Asked Raph sarcastically.

Virgil was shocked at this.

"But I-I was sure I shut it down." Said Virgil.

Mikey sighs.

"Hey Donnie, why do you think it's still keeps eating despite Virgil's rewiring?" Asked Mikey.

"It must have some kind of security override routine." Said Donnie as he held his.

"Come on." Said Leo.

They make it a little further when Donnie stops them.

"Oh no." Said Donnie.

"What is it, Don?" Asked Leo.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads." Said Donnie as he points to the leaking pipe above them.

"So?" Asked Raph.

"So, our little M.O.U.S.E.R. friend just ate through the pipe's support!" Yelled Donnie as the pipe becomes worse.

It groans and cracks appear and orange-coloured water comes out.

"Incoming!" Yelled Leo.

The pipe finally bursts and washing the turtles and Virgil down the tunnel.

They are swept right out and causing them to fall.

Before any of them could fall to their doom the turtles held on to a pipe while Virgil continued to fly.

One by one they hang by each other's ankles.

First Donnie, then Leo, Raph, and lastly Mikey.

"Ow!" Yelled Raph suddenly.

"Watch where ya point those shuko spikes, Mike." Said Raph.

"Oh, keep your shell on, Raph." Said Mikey as he was swinging back and forth.

"I got an idea." Said Mikey.

"Mikey, wait!" Yelled Leo calls.

"What are you—" Said Leo but before he could finish Mikey lets go and falls through a waterfall.

This little action caused the others to lose their grips and fall with him.

Luckily, they caught themselves with their shuko spikes or gear and land on a wall.

"Guys, you okay?" Asked Donnie.

Raph spits out some water.

"Peachy." Replied Raph.

* * *

The elevator comes to a stop much to April's relief.

"Finally." Said April with a sigh of relief.

Once the door opens and April walks she gets one big surprise.

Below her are hundreds maybe thousands of M.O.U.S.E.R. robots were being built.

"I don't care how bad the city's rodent problem is, this is serious overkill." Said April to herself.

She decides to get to the bottom of this before contacting the turtles.

She goes off to find a control room or something.

What she didn't know is that she set off an alarm.

* * *

After the turtles and Virgil manage to climb back and they finally make it back into the tunnel.

Due to the busted pipe more water flows through and the M.O.U.S.E.R. was nowhere in sight.

"When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him inta little bot burgers." Said Raph as he was taking out his shuko spikes.

"Easy Raph." Said Donnie as he and his brothers remove their spikes.

"We still gotta keep him in one piece." Said Donnie.

"Which is easier said than done, apparently, what makes you think we'll even find the little blender butt?" Asked Mikey.

Leo points to a nearby hole that none of them noticed until now.

"I think he left us a few clues." Said Leo.

* * *

As April types away at the computer to see what she can find.

"Rat problem, my eye, what are you really up to, Dr. Stockman?" Asked April to herself.

"Now now, Miss O'Neil, that would be telling." Said a voice from behind her.

April turned around to see none other than her boss walking towards her.

"Suffice it to say, my army of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. will make me a very rich and powerful man." Said Stockman as he gestured towards the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

"But, aren't you already a rich and powerful man?" Asked April in confusion.

What she didn't know is that Stockman pressed a button on a remote he was holding behind his back which opened the window behind her.

"Ah Miss O'Neil, so brilliant, yet so naïve." Said Stockman as he shook his head.

"I will truly miss working with you." Said Stockman.

"What, you mean I'm fired?!" Yelled April in shock.

"In a matter of speaking." Said Stockman as he presses another button from a remote behind his back.

Suddenly a metal arm grabs April by her back and drops her into the inactive M.O.U.S.E.R. robots.

"I'm afraid I can't let you live, Miss O'Neil." Said Stockman as he was typing away at the computer.

"You've seen far too much already and well, let's just say I have trust issues." Said Stockman with a smirk.

As if on cue every M.O.U.S.E.R. springs to life.

* * *

The M.O.U.S.E.R. had made a small tunnel but luckily it was big enough for the turtles and Virgil to walk through.

The tunnel led them to an empty subway station.

Donnie exited the tunnel first with his brothers and friend following close behind.

"There!" Yelled Donnie as he points across the station.

They saw that M.O.U.S.E.R. was in sight.

The turtles and Virgil break into a run with Raph charging ahead in front of them.

Before he could even cross over to the other side Leo grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him back.

"Look out!" Yelled Leo as a train comes hurrying by.

When it leaves they saw that the M.O.U.S.E.R. is gone.

"Whoa Robo-Houndi!" Yelled Mikey in amusement.

"Wrong!" Yelled Leo as he was pointing towards the moving train.

"Robo-hitchhiker!" Yelled Leo and they saw the M.O.U.S.E.R. had somehow managed to jump on the train and holding on with its teeth.

"We'll never catch him now!" Yelled Mikey.

"Two can play that game." Said Raph.

Just then another train comes their way.

When it gets close enough Raph jumps abroad and stabbing the train roof with his Sai to hold on.

"Wow, what a maniac." Said Mikey.

"Yeah, wait for us!" Yelled Donnie as everyone else jumped on the train before it left.

The M.O.U.S.E.R. jumps off and continues walking and Raph was able spots it.

"There's our stop!" Yelled Raph.

He and the others jumped off the trained and persuaded the robot.

Once their feet hit the ground they continue on.

* * *

Thinking fast April grabs the first object she could use as a weapon which was a fire extinguisher.

"Keep back!" Yelled April as a M.O.U.S.E.R. was coming close to her.

"I know how to use this." Said April as the M.O.U.S.E.R. roars and opens it's jaws.

When it comes closer April sprays the content of the extinguisher at it but it does absolutely nothing.

Having another idea, April slams the fire extinguisher itself onto the robot's head and destroying it in the process.

"Ha!" Yelled April in victory.

The rest charge at her.

April tries to bash another but all it does is catch it in its teeth.

It bites down on the thing and causing it to explode.

The explosion causes a massive cloud of extinguisher foam.

This gives April a chance to run.

Even in the cloud April was able to find a door.

"You can run, Miss O'Neil, but you cannot hide from the M.O.U.S.E.R.S." Said Stockman through a microphone.

April finds a lever and pulls it down and revealing the sewers.

Having no other options April runs with the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. not far behind.

She finds herself stuck at three tunnels.

"Which way to the turtles, which way?" Asked April as she couldn't remember.

She heard the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. behind her so she looks at the tunnel behind her and runs for it.

* * *

The turtles and Virgil manage to catch up with their M.O.U.S.E.R.

"Whoa, who invited him?" Asked Mikey as he saw other M.O.U.S.E.R.S. coming up a stairwell just as the other M.O.U.S.E.R.S. notices them.

"I got it!" Yelled Raph.

He pulls out a shuriken and hurls it at the M.O.U.S.E.R.

It slices a gap in the M.O.U.S.E.R.'s head.

Mikey and Raph fist bump each other but it suddenly gets back up.

"This is not good, guys." Said Leo as he was noticing it getting up.

"And neither is that!" Yelled Virgil as he points to an army of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. heading towards them.

"These chrome domes are tougher than the last batch." Said Mikey.

"Yeah and there's a lot more of 'em too." Said Raph as he took out his Sais.

All five of them stand back to back with M.O.U.S.E.R.S. surrounding them, their weapons drawn.

"Great. Just great." Said Raph sarcastically.

The turtles begin to destroy the Mousers.

One of them screeches at Virgil and he blasts it with his electrical powers and destroying it.

Virgil continued destroying the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. with his powers as well as the turtles with their weapons.

"These Mousers are incredible, the servo mechanics, the circuitry, the articulation." Said Donnie as they fight.

"Geez Donnie, why don't ya just marry one already?" Asked Raph sarcastically.

Soon enough all of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. were destroyed well except for one.

"Great job guys, just make sure we leave one—" Said Donnie but he was interrupted by Raph destroying the last one.

"Intact." Said Donnie with sorrow.

"So much for tracking them back to its source." Said Leo as he puts his swords away.

* * *

April just runs and runs until two M.O.U.S.E.R.S. block her path.

So, she turns around and heads the other way but only to have two more M.O.U.S.E.R.S. there.

Having no other choice April turns to her right and runs down the tunnel.

Unfortunately she trips and the passage is blocked.

The four M.O.U.S.E.R.S. are close behind and were ready to strike their target.

April screams and closes her eyes.

But when she opens them and saw that the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. are destroyed and five figures stand in front of her.

April sighs with relief.

"Cutting a little closer don't ya think." Said April sarcastically.

"Sorry, we didn't know you were here 'till we heard ya scream." Said Raph.

"What are you doing here April, i thought you were at Stock-Tronics?" Asked Virgil in confusion.

"Have i got a story to tell you." Replied April as she stood up.


	10. Attack of the MOUSERS

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.**

**Old Hob: A** **mutant tom cat and has a muscular build and wears an eye patch on his left eye and wears a golden necklace with black tank top and blue jeans, he'll have a bigger part in the futre**

"So April, what happened up there at Stock-Tronics?" Asked Virgil in confusion.

"I unfortunately don't know, Stockman stopped me before i could learn what he intended to do with the M.O.U.S.E.R.S." Replied April.

Splinter rubbed his chin.

"I have a feeling that we will find out sooner rather then later." Said Splinter.

* * *

Up in the surface in a bank, people enter to get their money.

One of the bankers receives some money from a man, until there's a rumble on the floor.

Everybody panics and run away in fear. From inside the vault, the floor cracks open, revealing the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

Looking from his desk, the bank's owner looks at one of the security cameras, only seeing dust and a few tiny lights.

"What in the world?" Asked the owner to himself.

One of the robots takes the camera with its jaw and the signal's lost.

One of the robots takes a containment box, opens it in one bite and another one grabs a few coins, jewels and money wads on its jaw, for then swallowing it.

* * *

From his secret lab Stockman looks at the work his mouser robots are doing.

He chuckles evilly.

"These security measures are pitiful and an insult!" Yelled Stockman as he was interlocking with his own fingers.

"Nothing can stand in the way of my consummate genius." Said Stockman in grin on his face.

* * *

Back at the bank two police patrols stop in front of the bank, as everybody runs away.

The owner of the bank runs up to them.

"This way, please!" Yelled the owner.

"Something's happening in the vault!" Yelled the owner.

The three of them run up to the vault's door and the owner starts entering a password on the electronic locker.

The vault opens but only to reveal the whole place trashed with a big hole in the floor.

* * *

Back at the lair everyone was trying to come up with a plan on what to do when April noticed something.

"By the way i just noticed something, you have two canisters, one from the Kraang but where did that other canister come from?" Asked April as she pointed towards to the two canisters, one from the Kraang and the other looks simmiler.

"Hey yeah, i noticed that too." Said Virgil.

Splinter sighed as he began to tell his tale.

_15 years ago_

_After we were mutated by the Kraang our mutations weren't as we are today, it was as almost as though we were im-perfect or something as we were hiding in the sewers._

_That is until i saw an accident, a blind man accidentally crossed the street as a truck came by, a small boy noticed and ran over to stop the man from getting hit which caused the truck to tumble out of control, a canister came out from the truck and went into the sewers we were hiding and it smashed open and a weird substance like the Kraang used splashed all over us and the next thing i knew when we went to sleep and woke up to find that are mutations changed us into what we are today, almost like that the substance that splashed on us stabilized our mutations._

Splinter later finished his story.

"So someone other then the Kraang uses Mutagen?" Asked Virgil.

"Recently we believe so." Replied Donnie.

"Do you know where that Mutagen came from?" Asked April as it dosen't seem the Kraang are involved in this story.

"The only clue we had are the initials, T.C.R.I., we've tried to find the name for years but we never found it." Replied Leo.

Suddenly a news report was on.

"The police are completely baffled by the daring bank robbery fully executed in broad daylight." Said the news reporter.

"Anyone who has any information, the police urge you to call Crime Stoppers hotline." Said the news reporter as the screen moves to the hole on the floor and then to a foot prints of one of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. feet.

"So anybody wanna take a wild guess of what did this?" Asked Mikey suspiciously.

April steps in front of the screen and places her hands behind her back.

"This must be what I heard Doctor Stockman talking about." Said April as she was frowning.

"So, he's got the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. robbing banks!" Yelled Virgil as he deducts.

"April, what do you know about that Stockman guy?" Asked Raph as he was smirking as he wanted payback for what the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. had done.

"He's a genius, he's also nuts." Replied April while rubbing her arm.

"Aren't all genuineness?" Asked Mikey.

"I tried to uncover what he was doing but then he turned the M.O.U.S.E.R. me!" Yelled April.

"Luckily, I ran into you, guys." Said April.

"He destroyed our old Lair!" Yelled Leo.

"Must have been one of this M.O.U.S.E.R.S. test runs." Said April.

"But that was our home." Said Mikey sadly as he missed his old home.

"Now he's graduated to banks!" Yelled Donnie as he was figuring out his plan.

Suddenly, Raph stands up.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Asked Raph in a 'duh' tone while twirling his sais.

"I say we shut down M.O.U.S.E.R.S. central, permanently." Said Raph with excitment in his voice.

Virgil rolled his eyes and Mikey laughs.

"I just love those action movie lines, you write those yourself?" Asked Mikey sarcastically as he was turning to Raph.

"It won't be easy." Said April as she was placing a hand on her chin.

"Stock-Tronics is rigged with latest up-to-the-minute security tech." Said April.

"Pfft, bring it on!" Yelled Mikey as he was running a hand behind Donnie's neck.

"Allow me to introduce you to our very own secret weapon!" Yelled Mikey for dramatic effect.

"The Techno Turtle himself, Donatello!" Said Mikey still in dramatics.

"Take a bow, Don!" Yelled Mikey as if he was a show host.

"Aw, cut it out." Said Donnie as he was blushing.

"Can we go now, please?" Asked Raph impatiently.

* * *

In Stock-Tronics, the secret lab door opens.

A M.O.U.S.E.R.S. walks among another group of M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

He stops and a small cage opens on the back of its body and when it opens, cash jewels and golden coins fall off the containment cage.

From up in a platform where Stockman's computer was he stares at his M.O.U.S.E.R.S.s' job in awe.

"Excellent, excellent!" Yelled Stockman as he exited.

"The world, as they say, is my oyster and aren't the pearls lovey?" Asked Stockman to himself.

A red light starts beeping on the keyboard and Stockman cringes in surprise as he growls.

"What?" Asked Stockman, unamused.

He answers the alarm, and a voice speaks up.

"Dr. Stockman." Said the voice.

"Make it quick, I'm very busy!" Yelled Stockman as he was sitting on his chair and crossing his arms.

"I am contacting you to verify that you are fulfilling your end of our bargain." Said the voice in a demanding tone.

"And that you are on schedule." Said the voice.

"I will not stand for any more of this idiotic interrogation!" Yelled Stockman in a demanding tone.

"I've advanced the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. to the next stage and they are securing the funds from the banks as you requested!" Yelled Stockman as he stands up.

"Can you grasp that simple concept!?" Yelled Stockman as though he though this was joke.

"Do not presume too much, Doctor Stockman." Said the voice.

"The price for failure will be quite extreme." Said the voice before it cuts off, not noticing that Stockman grunts in annoyance.

"Imbecile." Said Stockman as he was shaking his fist back and forth.

* * *

April, Virgil, and the turtles walk through the sewer, right below the Stock-Tronics building.

April in the front, the turtles in the middle, and Virgil in the back.

April sees a movement detector and raises her hand in a halting gesture while Donnie shushes the others.

April and Don get close to the device and open the plastic lid for then starting to switch the wires.

"Alarms in the sewers?" Asked Mikey in surprise.

"Is this guy paranoid or what?" Asked Mikey.

"Will you shut it?" Asked/Replied Raph reluctantly.

"I'm just saying." Replied Mikey.

"Could April and I have some quiet?" Asked Donnie as he turned to look at his brothers and friend.

"This is delicate work." Said Don as he knew that the alarm would go off with just one wrong move.

"Oooh, April and I, this is delicate work, gimme a break." Scoffed Mikey.

In the hallways two guards walk along.

Inside one of the air ducts Raph opens it, Virgil and April next to him.

"Is this the place?" Asked Raph.

"I hope so." Said Virgil.

"There's a computer terminal in that lab." Said April.

"Get me in and can create blind spots in the security system to get you through Dr. Stockman's main lab." Said April.

"Don't look now, we already got a blind spot right here." Said Raph mockingly as he was pointing behind him with his thumb at Mikey.

"Hey." Said Mikey.

Raph jumps off the conduct and helps April get off.

Then he helps Virgil out.

"Thanks, Raph." Said Virgil.

He walks to the door and tries to open it but it's locked.

He thinks fast and takes out his sai and looks at the human, smirking.

They smirk back and he opens the door with the sai as if it was a lock pic.

The door opens and he enters while doing a few front flips.

The other turtles enter as well in order to make sure no one is following them.

April sits on the chair in front of the computer panel while trying to hack on the system.

"Okay, I'm in, i'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten-second intervals." Said April as she warns them.

"So you've got to keep moving." Said April.

"We'll be right back." Said Leo.

"Good luck, guys." Said April as she was turning around but when she does the turtles and Virgil are already gone, much to her dismay.

"Hey, these guys are good." Said April as she was impressed.

"The turtles run through the corridors, trying to get to Stockman's main lab.

They get to a dark room with only a few dissecting tables, robotic arms hanging from the ceiling and a lot of silence.

"This is too quiet." Said Leo with swords in hand.

"Um, guys?" Asked Mikey nervously.

"My turtle sense is tingling." Said Mikey.

"Since when do you have a turtle sense?" Asked Virgil as he knew a Spider-Man quote when he sees one.

Suddenly the door closes and the lights turn on.

They all look up at the platform with the computer panel right where Stockman is standing.

"Intruders?!" Yelled Stockman in surprised.

"Here to steal my secrets, you'll leave here with nothing, not even your lives." Said Stockman as he murmurs to himself.

He looks at a small screen on his panel, which has a heat detector.

The camera shows the figures of the turtles and Virgil, but he looks shocked.

He had never seen creatures like this.

They were nothing that he could have predicted before.

"What on Earth are you?!" Asked Stockman in shock.

He rubs his hands together and hums in thought.

"I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out." Said Stockman as he was clicking a few buttons.

The buttons activate some giant robotic arms that start getting close to the Turtles and Virgil.

One of the arms shots a laser and they dodge.

Leo does a few backflips, standing behind a column, Virgil in the air thanks to his powers.

Leo dodges another shot directed to him.

Mikey rolls on the floor as to try to dodge another few shots.

Raph runs from two shot directed to him.

Leo standing behind a column.

Leo runs to where Raph is and stands in front of him.

He blocks a laser with his swords and it reboots back to the robotic arm with Virgil using his powers as well to make it explode.

Donnie uses his Bo-Staff to jump up to one of the robotic arms and aims the shot at other two.

The others cheer at him.

Donnie opens the plastic lid and pulls out two wires off the circuits.

He jumps off before the arm has an overload and it explodes.

They all run to the platform where Stockman is, dodging every shot that he aims at them.

Raph front flips under the platform and stands there.

"Mikey, slingshot!" Yelled Raph and Mikey nods.

He runs up to Raph, who has his fingers locked with each other.

He pushes Mikey up to the platform and he lands in front of the glass.

He breaks it with his nunchucks and making Stockman step back in fear.

He falls to the ground as Leo and Virgil stand in front of him.

Leo points his sword at him and scowls as Virgil held his hand as sparks came out of his hand.

"Your reign of terror is over, Stockman!" Yelled Leo as he was pointing his Katana at him.

"You've been practicing that?" Asked Mikey with a smirk.

"You liked it?" Asked Leo as he was smiling.

"What are you?!" Asked Stockman as he was scared and shocked.

A door opens behind Stockman revealing April standing there with her arms crossed.

"They're with me." Said April.

Stockman looked behind him to see her.

"April, you're alive!" Yelled Stockman in surprise.

"And kicking." Said April.

"I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman!" Yelled April, happy to put her former idol away.

Stockman types a few commands on the computer and Raph holds him from his lab coat.

"That's enough, pop!" Yelled Raph as he was cornering Stockman against the control panel.

Stockman smirked as a reply.

"Hah, too late, I recalled the latest M.O.U.S.E.R.S. horde from their latest mission, they'll be here at any second!" Yelled Stockman.

"They'll tear you to pieces." Said Stockman with a psychotic look.

April steps to the panel and sits on the chair.

"April?" Asked Donnie in confusion.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down." Replied April.

"I'll help." Said Donnie and stands next to her while tying codes.

"You're doomed, listen." Said Stockman as he held his ear.

Everyone looked through the window that Mikey smashed.

One of the doors open and lots of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. walk out from there.

April types the codes as fast as she can but the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. still won't stop walking.

Leo looks down the stairs of the platform in worry.

"April, now's the time." Said Leo.

April pants in worry.

"The system isn't responding." Said April in fear.

Without anyone noticing Stockman walks to a door behind them and runs away.

"You should never have matched wits with me." Said Stockman as he closed the door.

Mikey run up to the elevator.

"He's getting away!" Yelled Mikey.

"Let him go, right now, we have bigger problems." Said Leo and looks at the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. who had climbed up to the platform.

The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. slowly began surround them.

Virgil tried to fry them with his powers but they have no effect, like as though they were electric proof.

"At least, we'll go out fighting." Said Raph.

"I'd rather not go out at all!" Yelled Mikey.

"It's not working!" Yelled April in worry.

"Keep trying!" Yelled Donnie as he kept typing the buttons.

"This is it, it's been fun, guys!" Yelled Raph as if he was saying goodbye.

"Even me, Raph?" Asked Mikey.

"Even you Mikey, especially you." Replied Raph.

April types a few more codes on the computer until the robots suddenly stop with only the lights on their heads beeping.

They all blink in surprise and Leo pokes one of the robots with his katana.

They all cheer in relief.

"Good job April, ever seen anything like that!" Yelled Donnie.

Mikey grabs one of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S.

"Losers!" Yelled Mikey mockingly.

"Guys, I wasn't able to shut them down." Said April.

"What do you mean?" Asked Virgil as he was concerned at what she did to stop them.

"They look pretty shutdown to me." Said Mikey as he was knocking on the M.O.U.S.E.R.'s head.

"The only way I could stop them, was by initiating an overload sequence." Replied April and everyone's eyes widen.

Mikey drops the M.O.U.S.E.R.

"In other words, let's get outta here!" Yelled .

Raph and Mikey jump up first, Leo and then Virgil, flying with his powers and lastly Don carrying April bridal style.

The M.O.U.S.E.R.S. shriek while smoke comes out of their heads.

Suddenly the platform explodes.

The fire extends to the whole lab, starting a fire.

* * *

Running through the corridors Stockman was laughing evilly.

"I've got them, I've got them all!" Yelled Stockman as he was not looking at where he's running.

He bumps into Hun.

"What do you want, Hun?" Asked Stockman as he was getting up.

Hun scowls at his tone.

"Trouble, Dr. Stockman?" Asked Hun sternly.

"Trouble?" Asked Stockman in nervousness.

"No, no, everything is proceeding exactly as I planned." Said Stockman as he was dusting himself off.

There was a big rumble on the floor, which makes Stockman lose balance for a moment.

Hun grabs him by his coat and brings him close to him.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain this 'plan' to the master." Said Hun in a rough voice.

Stockman struggles to get free of his hold with no result.

"Let me go, you brainless muscle-bound idiot!" Yelled Stockman as Hun walks along the corridor.

* * *

Back at the lair, the Turtles, Virgil, April and Splinter watch the news on T.V.

"Authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction of the Stock-Tronics building and the sudden disappearance of Dr. Baxter Stockman." Said the news woman.

Splinter turns to April.

"What will you do now, April?" Asked Splinter in worry.

"You are most definitely out of job." Splinter pointed out.

"Who knows, i could be a reporter for Chanel 6 or an antique saleswoman, i have an aunt who owns the Second Time Around Shop." Replied April.

"We'll help you get back on your feet." Said Donnie.

"Yeah, we kinda owe it to you." Said Mikey smiling.

"You guys. you've all been great!" Yelled April happily, she was saved not only by aliens but a mad scientis as well.

"And by guys, I guess I mean four big green talking turtles and a giant talking rat and the only other human here." Said April.

"Here's to the new team!" Yelled Leo while cheering the cups with his brothers.

Virgil and April cheer too and raise their mugs in joy.

"I guess New York is ready for you guys after all." Said Virgil as April nodded.

* * *

In building Stockman explains the incident to Eric Sacks.

"So, as any fool can see, the whole thing was simply a minor setback." Said Stcokman as he tries to explain.

Eric Sacks grabs a small hand gauntlet.

"With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately, i'll be back at work on Monday morning." Said Stockman as he was looking at his nails in pride.

Eric Sacks stands up, pointing his weapon at him.

"You must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman." Said Sacks with a low voice.

Hun stands behind Stockman and pulls him from his lab coat.

"Where are you taking me, you'll regret this!" Yelled Stockman as he struggles to get free.

Old Hob or just Hob if you prefer came in while wearing a technicians's suit.

He bows to him.

"We have the image you requested, Master." Said Hob.

Hob presses a button on his wrist controller and a screen comes down from a column.

One of the technicians brings a head of one of the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. and showing an image of the Turtles and Virgil in an infrared viewer.

Sacks scowls.

"So, this is the last remaining image the Mouser optics recorded." Said Sacks.

"These are the ones responsible?" Asked Sacks reluctantly.

He jumps up to the screen in anger and in one swing of his weapon and slices it in half.


	11. The Thrill of The Hunt

A few weeks had passed since Xanatos and his wife had been arrested and the debate of the question if Demona had survived the fall since her body was never found.

Ever since then Willow had been attending multiple court dates as a key witness in Xanatos' trial.

On top of that she had been fighting against the Department of Child Safety in order to stay at the Castle.

"Come on Kyle!" Yelled Willow as she was practically jogging through the doors of the Eyrie Building.

"We don't wanna miss it!" Yelled Willow impatiently.

Kyle was trying his best to catch up to her.

"I still can't believe I'm staying here, given I'm the reason your parents are in jail." Said Kyle as he was still in shock.

Willow shrugged.

"Xanatos told Owen to let you come and go as you please as well as staying here." Said Willow as she explained as best she could.

Since showing his true colours Willow has no respect for her father anymore, refusing to even call him father now.

"He said it was because he didn't want to keep you away from your friends, but I think he's just trying to get on my good side." Said Willow with a huff and crossed her arms.

Since meeting each other Kyle and Willow have become good friends.

The two walked up the steps to the tallest point in the castle where all six gargoyles were roosting and were just in time to watch the sun sink below the horizon.

The cracking sound has echoed across the castle as the gargoyles shattered their stone skin, stretching and howling.

"Never gets old, does it?" Asked Kyle.

"Nope, still awesome no matter how many times." Replied Willow.

The gargoyles turned to see the two humans while hopping off of their roosts.

"Kyle, Willow, what a pleasant sight to greet us upon awakening." Said

"How did your Court Date go, Willow?" Asked Brooklyn as Willow was still teaching them new things like current politics.

"Well, we have good news and bad news." Said Kyle as he knew they needed to hear it sooner or later.

The gargoyles gathered closer.

"The good news is, I get to stay at the castle!" Yelled Willow in happiness.

The younger gargoyles all shouted in joy.

"That's great news, lass." Said Hudson with a smile.

Goliath smiled, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder.

However Goliath later frowned as he looked at Kyle.

"You said there was bad news as well." Said Goliath.

Kyle took a deep breath.

"Even with Willow's testimony, Xanatos and his wife was only convicted of receiving stolen property, since she couldn't reveal anything without revealing you, he and his wife only got a six month prison sentence, and we were lucky it didn't get suspended."

"His lawyers will probably get that time cut down." Said Kyle as he walked away.

"The point is that it's not safe here for us." Said Kyle.

"What are you saying?" Asked Goliath as he did not like were this was going.

"I'm saying we''ll have to find a new place to stay." Said Kyle.

"A new home, Goliath." Said Kyle.

"No, this castle_ is_ our home." Said Goliath in anger.

Kyle shook his head,

"Sorry but it's not, Xanatos bought it, lock stock and gargoyle." Said Kyle.

"Don't you understand, every minute we stay here, we're in danger." Said Kyle.

"You worry too much Kyle, Xanatos was defeated, we are safe here." Said Goliath as he walked away.

He stalked away as Willow and the others were looking at the argument with an awkward silence.

Willow looked at Goliath's retreating form and then at Kyle's angry face.

"I take it he didn't like the bad news?" Asked Willow.

"I think his head stays rock hard, even at night." Replied Kyle in anger.

* * *

At the Pack Media headquarters the Pack were training.

"This is getting old." Said the man known as Wolf.

"Quit complaining." Said the woman known as Fox as he began kicking the punching bag.

"You never had it this good." Said Fox as she looks at Wolf lifting a bench press.

The woman known as Hyena then slashed one the cardboards.

Her brother Jackal did the same thing.

Another man called Dingo then threw a rope at a mannequin and pulled it down.

Fox continued punching and kicking the punching bag.

Someone then came up from behind her.

She then turned around to attack.

The ninja then stood up and took off his mask.

He then walked away.

"Later Harvey, work on those backflips, hear me?" Asked Fox.

The other members then went around her.

"When we took this job, we were promised fame, money and action." Said Wolf.

_I have a different reason for joining this crew. _Though Dingo.

"I'm not complaining about the first two, but I could use some more of the third." Said Wolf as he took a couple of weights of the shelf.

"Sounds like the Wolf-man is getting bored." Said Jackal to his sister.

Hyena laughed actually like a hyena.

"Maybe a new hair cut would help." Said Hyena as she snipped her fingers.

"I don't need any suggestions from you two clowns." Said Wolf.

Dingo went up to Fox while polishing a gun.

"Yeah, Wolf's right Fox, this is a cushy gig, but we're all getting soft." Said Dingo as he put the gun away.

He punched himself in the stomach.

"Flabby as I am now, I probably wouldn't last a week in a Central American War." Said Dingo.

Wolf continued lifting the weights.

"Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, wolves gotta hunt." Said Wolf as he threw away the weights into the wall and smirked.

Fox walked away.

"Well, since you're all itching for action, let me show you what came in today's mail." Said Fox as she sat on a bench with an envelop.

She later held it up.

"With no return address and no explanation." Said Fox as she took out the photos from envelop.

The rest of the members then looked at them.

"Stone me." Dingo says in astonishment.

"Interesting." Said Jackal.

They were photos of Goliath fighting the steel clan.

Hyena took one of the photos.

"You know I remember reading something like this in the Daily Tattler, people saying they've seen gargoyles coming to life." Said Hyena as she cackled.

"Right, and alligators live in the sewers." Said Jackal sarcastically.

Wolf looked at Fox.

"What's the point of it?" Asked Wolf.

"Hey, you said you were looking for action." Said Hyena.

Fox then help up one of the photos.

"Imagine hunting something like this." Said Fox.

"We'll figure it all out later, right now we have a personal appearance to make." Said Fox.

* * *

After The Pack show ended the gargoyles came back except Lexington.

It was almost dawn and his isn't back.

"Does he was cut this close?" Asked Kyle.

Hudson nodded.

"There you are." Said Broadway.

They looked up and saw Lexington coming down.

Goliath crossed his arms.

"Where were you?" Asked Goliath.

"I made us some new allies." Replied Lexington.

Brooklyn then went closer.

"You don't mean The Pack?" Asked Brooklyn.

Lexington then stood up.

"I sure do, they're just like us, they defended the innocent." Said Lexington.

"And they do it on Television." Said Lexington.

"You let them see you?" Asked Goliath.

Lexington dropped his smile.

"Well yes I uh did, and why not you made friends with Kyle and Willow." Said Lexington in anger.

"Please leave us out of this." Said Kyle as he backed away.

"That was different." Said Goliath.

Hudson then looked over.

"This argument will have to wait for nightfall lads." Said Hudson as he pointed at the sun.

Goliath looked at the sun and then at Lexington and pointed at him.

"This isn't over." Said Goliath.

They then turned to stone.

"This is going to be one interesting argument." Said Kyle as he picked up a bag and went off the school as Willow nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hours have passed and Goliath and Lexington continued their argument.

"You bet it isn't, why is Kyle or Willow different?" Asked Lexington.

"These guys are defenders of the Realm." Said Lexington.

"He may be right Goliath, I've seen them on the picture box." Said Hudson.

"They are constantly attacked by these 'Evil Ninjas'." Said Hudson.

"Maybe they could use our help." Said Broadway.

"Look, it's not like I revealed all our secrets, I'm not stupid." Said Lexington.

"They don't know we turn to stone during the day, and they don't even know where we live." Said Lexington as Goliath crossed his arms.

"Look will you please meet them before you judge them?" Asked Lexington as he was desperate.

"I think if anyone would understand us, they would." Said Brooklyn.

"We can't hide from the whole world up here." Said Lexington.

"There are kindred spirits out there for us, but we've got to look for them and we've got to give them a chance." Said Lexington.

"Or else, we'll always be alone." Said Lexington sadly.

Goliath then sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"All right, take me to meet them." Said Goliath.

The three young gargoyles then looked excited.

"If it's safe, we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you." Said Goliath.

Goliath and Lexington then took off to meet the Pack.

Kyle came up with Willow behind him.

"What'd I miss?" Asked Kyle as Willow looked in confusion.

* * *

They waited for sunrise waiting for Goliath and Lexington to return.

Soon Goliath and Lexington came back but not happy.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kyle in concern.

"No, the Pack lied to us, tried to hunt us for sport." Said Lexington in anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Kyle in sadness.

"But Lex there is something that everyone needs to learn." Said Kyle.

"What's that?" Asked Lexington.

"Be careful who you trust." Replied Kyle.

Lex then smiled as did Goliath.

Brooklyn and Broadway came down for a landing.

"We just watched the news." Said Broadway.

"The Pack's been arrested." Said Brooklyn.

"They have photographs of Fox holding a woman hostage." Said Brooklyn.

Hudson then walked over.

"I thought they were the good guys." Said Hudson.

"You can't always believe what you see on TV." Said Kyle as Willow nodded.

"Now lad, is good advice." Said Hudson.

"I still can't believe Aunt Fox was a bad guy." Said Willow.

"Aunt Fox?" Asked Everyone in surprise.

"My mother's sister." Replied Willow like it was no big deal.

The gargoyles then took their place in the ledges and position themselves.

The sun then came out and the gargoyles turned to stone.

* * *

Meanwhile Owen was in prison visiting Xanatos.

"Everything was done as you stipulated, sir." Said Owen as he was sitting on a chair with a table far away from Xanatos with his wife sitting next to him.

"The cable TV was adjusted so that the only program the gargoyles could see was the Pack's." Said Owen.

"The Pack received the mysterious envelope of photographs and reacted just as you predicted and luckily Willow was not involved in this incident." Said Owen.

"We can take that as a win." Said Jane.

"Yes, but a pity nothing else happened according to plan." Said Owen.

Xanatos looked at Owen.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Owen, thought they didn't know it was me, I created the Pack to be far more than just a TV show, I had to see how good they were, and having underestimated Goliath once before, I need to know what he was capable of as well." Said Xanatos as he explained.

"All in all, I'd say the test was most, informative." Said Xanatos as he smirked.


	12. Turtle Temper

The turtles and Kyle were stand on top of a building that was near a laboratory.

Donnie was looking through a telescope.

"Anything?" Asked Leo.

"Nothing yet." Replied Donnie.

Mikey was poking Raph's head but he kept smacking it away.

He soon grabbed Mikey's finger and twisted it.

Mikey screamed in pain.

"Guys, when ninjas are on surveillance, they are supposed to be silent." Said Leo as he turned around.

"Sorry, Leo, I'll scream quieter." Said Mikey.

Mikey poked Raph's head again.

Raph got angry and grabbed Mikey and threw him which knocked out a satellite and held him tight with Mikey's head between his arms.

"Say it." Said Raph.

"Raph, be quiet, you idiot!" Yelled Virgil in anger.

"Not till Mikey says it." Said Raph.

Mikey was beginning to choke.

"Raphael is all-wise and powerful." Said Mikey.

Raph briefly lets him go before holding his head between his hands.

"And?" Asked Raph.

"And he's better than me in every possible way." Replied Mikey.

Raph leys him go again before holding to the ground.

"And?" Asked Raph.

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet, who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him, because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod." Replied Mikey.

Raph licks his finger and held it towards Mikey.

"And?" Asked Raph.

"And in the history of the universe there's never been-" Said Mikey but was cut off.

"Enough, you idiots!" Yelled Virgil in annoyance.

Raph got up and sighed.

"We're wasting our time." Said Raph.

"The Kraang aren't gonna show up." Said Raph.

"Have a little patience, will you?" Asked Leo.

"Trust me, guys." Said Virgil with a smirk.

"They're gonna break into that lab tonight." Said Kyle.

"I have reliable intel." Said Kyle.

"Intel?" Asked Raph with a smirk of his own.

"You mean April told you." Said Raph as he pointed to Virgil.

"You mean your girlfriend?" Asked Mikey as he came over.

Virgil got angry at their insults.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey." Said Virgil in anger.

"She's a girl who's a friend, who also got kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab." Said Virgil.

"And we're gonna stop 'em." Said Virgil.

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason." Said Raph.

A door was opened.

"What the heck's going on up here?" Asked a man.

Everyone looked up to see an overweight man with little hair outside.

"What the heck's going on up here?" Asked the man.

The turtles stared at the man.

"What, are you playing dress up?" Asked the man.

"No, sir, we were just-" Said Leo as he was cut off when the man saw a satellite dish broken.

"Which one of you slimy green ham shanks busted my satellite dish?" Asked the man in anger.

"Ham shanks?" Asked Raph in anger.

Donnie rubbed his head.

"I don't even know what that means." Said Donnie in confusion.

"Me neither." Said Raph as he looks at Donnie.

"But I don't like it." Said Raph as he was going for Sais but Leo stopped him.

"Let's go." Said Leo.

They began walking away.

"That's right, you spineless cream puff!" Yelled the man as he wanted them to hear.

"Listen to your mommy." Said the man.

Raph took out his sais.

"Hey!" Yelled Raph in anger.

"Watch it, buddy." Said Raph.

"Oh, no. I didn't know you had salad tongs." Said the man in a fake shock toned voice.

"Salad tongs?" Asked Raph in more anger.

Raph ran towards the man but was held back by Leo.

The Kraang arrived when they heard the arguing.

"I'm not gonna take this from some greasy, pit-stained slob with a comb-over!" Yelled Raph.

The Kraang were loading Mutagen when they looked up towards the building where the arguing was and right now they were hearing it.

"You calling me ugly?" Asked the man.

"Seen a mirror lately, circus freak?" Asked the man.

"You want a piece of me?" Asked the man.

It took everyone to hold Raph back.

"When I'm done, a piece of you is all that's gonna be left!" Yelled Raph with fire in his eyes.

A laser just when past Raph which knocked Raph back.

They turned around and saw The Kraang next to them.

"Kraangdroids!" Yelled Leo.

"Holy Toledo!" Yelled the man as he went back.

"Way to blow our position, Raph." Said Virgil.

The turtles took out their weapons.

The Kraang started shooting.

"Scram!" Yelled Leo and everyone scattered.

The man ran off the door of the building.

He saw the turtles dodging the laser blasts.

"Holy cow." Said the man in amazement.

"They're some kinda Kung Fu Frogs." Said man as he took out his phone and started recording.

Raph was able to throw a Kraangdroid into the ground.

Leo kicked another away.

Mikey used his nunchucks to push another one away.

Donnie knocked one back with his Bo Staff and pushed it to the other two.

Virgil was able to blast the Kraangdroid in the stomach and drove it right to the others.

The Kraang ran away.

"Keep going, Kung Fu Frogs." Said the man as he drawed their attention.

"This is pure gold." Said the man as he waved his phone.

"We're not frogs, you idiot!" Yelled Raph in anger.

"Yeah, and it's not Kung Fu." Said Donnie.

"It's an ancient Japanese battle art." Said Donnie.

"Guys, he got us on video." Said Leo in a worried voice.

Raph got more ticked off.

"Not for long, he doesn't." Said Raph.

Raph ran for the door but the man slammed it right in his face.

Raph fell to the floor.

"I'm gonna make a fortune off of this!" Yelled the man excitedly.

They later heard sirens.

"Fire truck's en route, thirty seconds." Said Donnie.

"Let's move." Said Leo.

"Wait!, We have to find that guy and break his phone, and his face!" Yelled Raph only to find out everyone was already gone.

He looked back at the door and the group before growling and followed the others.

They went back to the Lair and told Splinter what happened and he was not pleased.

Splinter was pacing while the five kneeled at him.

"Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang, but you got caught _On_ video." Said Splinter as he glared at Raph.

Raph looked up.

"Sensei, he was the angriest, nastiest guy you ever met." Said Raph.

Mikey went near him while sitting.

"Except for you." Said Mikey.

Raph punched Mikey and he went back to where he was sitting.

"You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us." Said Raph.

"They were so Insulting!" Yelled Raph as he couldn't find the right words for the insults.

"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things." Said Splinter in sarcasm.

"Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission." Said Splinter in anger as he lowered his head to Raph.

"Burn." Said Mikey with a smile.

Raph growled at him.

"You are ninjas, you work in the shadows, in secret." Said Splinter as he began to pace.

"This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high-definition." Said Splinter.

"Look, we know where this guy lives." Said Raph.

"All we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out." Said Raph as he made a visual aid on shaking.

"You do realize no one uses tapes anymore since DVDS came out?" Asked Virgil.

"Virgil's right, Video phones use flash memory-" Said Donnie but cuts himself off when Raph was growling at him.

"Anger is self-destructive." Said Splinter.

Raph looked down.

"I always thought it was others-destructive." Muttered Raph.

Unfortunately Splinter heard that.

"Raphael!" Yelled Splinter.

Raph flinched at his tone.

"Stand up." Said Splinter.

Raph did.

"Somebody's in trouble." Said Mikey with glee.

They later went to the dojo.

Raph and Virgil were in fighting position.

"_Hajime_!" Yelled Splinter in Japanese.

Raph charged first and tried to punch Virgil but Virgil was able to block both his fists and threw him.

The turtles were amazed at Virgil's strength even Splinter was.

While Virgil can't use his powers while sparring in order to make this fight a bit more fair.

A while ago after saving Virgil, Splinter decided to train him under Ninjitsu so he can fight to prevent getting captured again.

"_Ya me_!" Yelled Splinter.

"Again, except this time, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo, insult Raphael." Said Splinter with his eyes closed.

Donnie got a little scared.

"Wait, insult him?" Asked Donnie.

"Yes." Replied Splinter with his eyes opened.

"And he can't fight back?" Asked Donnie as Raph raised his eyebrows.

"No." Said Splinter as he shook his head with his eyes closed.

Donnie chuckled a bit and looked at Leo.

"I'm feeling good about this plan." Said Donnie in relief.

"_Hajime_!" Yelled Splinter.

This time Virgil charged first.

"You move like a bloated buffalo." Said Mikey first.

"I do not!" Yelled Raph as he forgot the match and Virgil tripped him.

"And you're always whining." Said Leo with a roll of his eyes.

" ''Poor me, nobody understands me''." Said Leo as he mocked Raph's whining with his voice.

"Well, you don't understa-" Said Raph but got thrown by Virgil and fell on his back.

Raph growled.

"And-" Said Donnie as he was trying to think of one.

He then thought of one.

"You don't keep your back straight when doing _Omote Kote Gyaku_." Said Donnie.

Raph glared at Donnie as he got kicked in the leg.

"And you're ugly!" Yelled Donnie as he added.

Virgil punched Raph in the back of his head.

"And gassy." Said Mikey.

Virgil kneed him in the groin.

"Bull's-eye!" Yelled Donnie.

Everyone began to laugh.

"Stop it!" Yelled Raph in annoyance.

"Oh, you talk so tough, but inside, you're just a scared little baby who's trying to prove he's better then everyone." Said Virgil as he started missed Raph's punch and kicked him in the back.

"Who needs his bottle?" Asked Donnie.

"And his diaper changed?" Asked Mikey.

"What's the matter, Raph?" Asked Leo.

"Gonna cry?" Asked Virgil as he missed Raph's kicks and punches.

"I am not gonna cry!" Yelled Raph as he ran towards Virgil.

Virgil rolled onto his back and kicked Raph right into his stomach and he fell to his back defeated, again.

"Not gonna lie, felt pretty good." Said Virgil with a smirk.

Mikey sighed.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Said Mikey with a smile on his face.

"You know what?" Asked Raph as he stood up and threw his Sais to the ground.

"Forget this, this is stupid." Said Raph.

Mikey groaned.

"It didn't." Said Mikey.

Everyone saw the bruises on Raph's body but Virgil did not, which makes everyone wonder just how strong he is.

Raph glared at Virgil.

Virgil merely smirked.

"Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know." Said Virgil.

Raph went to Splinter.

"_Ninniku Seishinis_ the ability to endure insults with patience and humility." Said Splinter.

"You cannot be a true ninja until you master it." Said Splinter.

"Understood?" Asked Splinter.

"_Hai_, Sensei." Replied Raph.

"You must get that video back." Said Splinter.

"Using reason, not force." Said Splinter.

Raph looked away.

Just above the sewers the man got out of his apartment while talking to someone on his phone.

"That's right." Said the man.

"I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know Kung Fu." Said the man.

"You can't tell me that's not worth something." Said the man.

The turtles and Virgil surrounded him.

"I'll call you back." Said the man.

He later held his phone.

"Lay one finger on me, frog, and I'm calling the cops." Said the man as he put his finger on his phone to prove it while backing away.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Said Raph through his teeth.

"Then what do you want, freak?" Asked the man.

Everyone looked at Raph to see how he reacted.

"We got off on the wrong foot last night." Said Raph.

"Some things were said, and well, we would just like that video back." Said Raph.

Raph smiled while looked suspiciously at him.

Leo elbowed him.

"Please?" Asked Raph.

"What are you gonna give me for it?" Asked the man smirked.

"Give you for it?" Asked Raph.

"Well, I figure I've got you over a barrel, so you've got to make it worth my while." Said the man.

Raph smiled a bit.

"I'll make it worth your while." Said Raph.

He got really angry fast.

"I won't take your hand and smash it against the-" Said Raph in anger but was cut off when Leo touched his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, thank you, Raphael. I will take over." Said Leo.

Raph crossed his arms as he was steaming.

"So what are you looking for?" Asked Leo.

"A cool mil ought to cover it." Replied the man.

"A cool mil of what?" Asked Leo.

"A million dollars." Replied the man.

"We don't have a million dollars." Said Leo as he looked at the man like he was crazy.

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate." Said Mikey with a smile.

The man showed the video to them.

"I can make serious money off this thing." Said the man.

"And if you don't want to pay, I'll hold on to it until someone else does." Said the man.

"That's it!" Yelled Raph as he grabbed the man and threw him on the ground.

Virgil held his head.

"Hand over the video or, so help me, I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey!" Yelled Raph.

Lights began to shine on them.

"Guys, The Kraang!" Yelled Leo.

Their van began to drive.

"Raph!" Yelled Leo.

Raph turned his head to see the van.

"Look out!" Yelled Leo as he pushed them out of the way.

Raph and Leo turned their heads to see a truck coming.

"Let's not let this one get away." Said Leo.

Raph saw a trashcan and threw at the window of the truck.

It hit a garage door.

"Well, that was easy." Said Raph as he crossed his arms with a smile on his face.

The Kraang came out and started blasting.

"Okay." Said Raph in a awkward tone.

They dodged out of the way.

They each started to take out The Kraang one by one.

The man was scared of the fight and tried to ran away.

He barley missed one of the laser guns that was shooting.

The Man got hit by one of the Kraang and went to the van with his phone on the very back.

Raph saw the man on the van.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Yelled Raph as he walked towards the van.

Leo saw Raph was leaving while barely holding his own of the saw at the Kraang's guns.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Asked Leo.

"Get back here!" Yelled Leo as he pushed one of the Kraang away.

Leo got kicked by one of the Kraang from the back and was getting stomped.

"Raph!" Yelled Leo as he held out his hand while shielding himself from getting stomped.

The man tried to get out of the van but saw Raph was coming.

"We've got unfinished business!" Yelled Raph.

The man backed away to the wall of the van in the back.

"You give me that phone right now!" Yelled Raph.

They turned around to see three Kraang were behind them.

The van started to drive away.

"Raph's in the van!" Yelled Leo.

They all started to run after it.

Raph was barely holding his own against The Kraang.

He eventually beats them all.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled Raph as he held out his hand.

"Forget it!" Yelled the man as he snapped.

"You lizards don't want to buy my video, maybe these guys will." Said the man as he gestured the Kraang.

"Raph!" Yelled Donnie.

Raph turned around to see the others were trying to catch up.

"Get out of there!" Yelled Donnie as held his Bo Staff for Raph to catch.

Raph turned around to grand the man's arm and pulled.

"Listen, you idiot!" Yelled Raph.

"Frogs are not lizards and we're not frogs." Said Raph.

One of the Kraang grabbed Raph by the neck and threw him off the truck.

He soon hit the other turtles.

"So long, froggy." Said the man as he waved his arm with a smile on his face.

He started laughing as he looked back to the Kraang.

"Uh, thanks for the help, guys." Said the man.

"Have I got a deal for you." Said the man as he held up his phone.

The Three Kraang looked at him.

"So are you all triplets or what?" Asked the man in confusion.

Everyone soon got up and glared at Raph.

"Nice going, Raph." Said Virgil.

He got up and glared at everyone.

"What did I do?" Asked Raph.

"What did you do?" Asked Leo in shock as he thought Raph couldn't possibly be that stupid.

"You left the four of us in the middle of the fight to yell at somebody." Said Leo.

"We could have stopped them, but thanks to your temper, the guy with the tape-" Said Leo but was cut off.

"Are you seriously that slow on technology or did you forget that nobody uses tapes anymore?" Asked Kyle.

"Again, technically, it's a flash-" Said Donnie but was cut off.

"Not now." Said Leo.

Donnie pouted and looked down to see fuel on the ground.

"Is in the hands of the Kraang." Said Leo.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Asked Leo.

Donnie saw a trail of the fuel.

"Look, the truck's leaking!" Yelled Donnie.

Everyone then looked at the trail.

"All right, we can follow the trail to their hideout." Said Leo as they finally have an edge.

"And then we'll bash some bots!" Yelled Raph in excitement as he pounded his fists.

The others glared at him.

"What?" Asked Raph in confusion.

"We are going to bash some bots." Said Leo as he looked back at the others.

"You are going home." Said Leo with his arms closed.

"What, are you kidding?" Asked Raph in anger.

"Come on, guys, are we gonna let Leo power-trip like this?" Asked Raph.

"I think Leo's right." Said Donnie.

"You gotta control your temper, until then, we just can't trust you." Said Virgil.

"How would you know, your still just a new person." Said Raph in anger.

"Maybe so, but at least I don't act like a savage beast." Said Virgil.

Leo was actually shocked to hear anyone talk back to Raph like that as he and the others were scared of him.

They soon walked away.

"Sorry, Raph." Said Mikey.

Soon Raph was all alone.

He threw his Sais to the ground.

Soon Raph was back in the Kitchen with Spike on the table chewing his leaf.

"Who does Virgil think he is?" Asked Raph while pacing around the kitchen.

"So what if I got a temper?" Asked Raph.

"I'm still the best fighter we've got." Said Raph.

"In fact, if anything, my anger makes me a better fighter." Said Raph.

"You understand me, don't you, Spike?" Asked Raph as he looked at his pet.

"Chew on your leaf if you understand me." Said Raph as he leaned on the table.

Spike did.

"Yeah, thought so." Said Raph with a smile.

"I understand you too." Said Splinter.

Raph yelped and looked up to see Splinter in the kitchen.

"Seriously, you gotta knock or something." Said Raph in annoyance.

"Raphael, let me tell you a story." Said Splinter.

"Sensei, I'm not in the mood for a story." Said Raph.

Splinter looked at Spike.

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you are in the mood for a story." Said Splinter.

Spike did, much Raph's surprise.

"Very well." Said Splinter as he cleared his throat.

"When I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman." Said Splinter as he began.

Raph looked at his wrist and pretended it was a watch.

"Oh, hey, is it that late?" Asked Raph as he tried to leave.

"Sit." Said Splinter.

Raph did and sighed.

"Her name was Tang Shen, and I was not the only one who loved her, there was another man competing for her attention Oroku Saki." Said Splinter as he explained.

"Shredder." Said Raph as he remembered that name.

"One day, he insulted me in front of her, he called me many things, I felt I could not let those insults go unanswered, I lost my temper and over time, our rivalry festered into hatred until Shredder sought to finish me and I lost my beloved Tang Shen." Said Splinter as he told his story.

Splinter looked away and closed his eyes.

"But-but it wasn't your fault." Said Raph.

"Shredder insulted you." Said Raph.

"You had no choice." Said Raph.

Splinter opened his eyes and turned to glare at Raph.

"No choice?" Asked Splinter.

He turned around to face Raph.

"I could have chosen to ignore him, I could have chosen to let his words wash over me 'Like a river over stone'." Said Splinter as he made a visual aid.

"But I let him anger me." Said Splinter.

"It was I who made his words into weapons." Said Splinter.

He walked over to Raph.

"That's the choice I made." Said Splinter.

He put his paw on Raph's shoulder.

"What choice will you make?" Asked Splinter.

He lets go and walks away.

Raph did some thinking.

Meanwhile the other three turtles and Kyle located the leaks to an abandoned warehouse.

"We're here." Said Donnie.

Mikey looked nervous.

"Are we really gonna do this without Raph?" Asked Mikey.

"We can handle it." Said Kyle.

"I don't know. It just feels like something's missing." Said Mikey.

Leo wacked him on the head the way Raph did.

Mikey let out a scream before looking at Leo.

"Thanks." Said Mikey with a smile.

"Happy to help." Said Leo.

"Let's go." Said Leo.

They soon ran inside the building and eventually.

"Spiders." Said Mikey in fear.

Donnie soon wacked him in the head.

"You don't have to keep doing that." Said Mikey In anger.

"There was a spider on you." Said Donnie with an innocent smile.

"Well, there's a spider on you too." Said Mikey with a mischievous smile.

"No, there isn't." Said Donnie as he looked around himself in fear.

"Come here, you punk!" Yelled Mikey as he jumped onto Donnie and wacked his head.

Virgil went up to them.

"Knock it off!" Yelled Virgil.

They stopped and went to catch up with Leo but not before Mikey threateningly held his hand up while Donnie sighed.

Soon they found somewhere in the building where the Kraang and the man was tied to a chair with chains and a giant glass vat Mutagen.

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang." Said Kraang.

"This is true." Said the other Kraang.

"Kraang is looking what is known in earth terms as "handsome" in this phone." Said Kraang.

"Well, you guys drive a hard bargain." Said the man.

"Tell you what, I'll drop it down to $500,000." Said the man.

"And you can keep the phone." Said the man.

The Kraang turned away.

" 'kay, $400,000." Said the man.

"This is our fight with the creatures called the turtles." Said Kraang.

"The usefulness of this will be proven usefully with the more watching of this." Said Kraang.

"Also this is being a good image of Kraang." Said Kraang in a suit as the video shows him blasting.

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang." Said Kraang.

The man was wheeled away by the turtles.

"We're gonna get you out of here." Said Leo in a whisper voice.

"What about my phone?" Asked the man loudly.

The turtles and Virgil shushed him.

"Don't shush me." Said the man.

"I ain't leaving here without my phone." Said the man.

The Kraang turned around to the turtles and Kyle.

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped." Said the Kraang in a suit while the other ran towards them.

"Stop!" Yelled Kraang in a suit.

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy?" Asked Virgil.

The Kraang started blasting.

Soon the Kraang were getting knocked out one by one.

The man saw his phone and wheeled away to get it.

Leo accidentally moved it to where the glasses of mutagen was.

The man wheeled away again.

One of the blaster hits the chair and it lands on the ground with the man lying on his back.

He grabbed the phone while there was a spider on it.

"Got it!" Yelled the man.

One of the blaster hit the glass and Mutagen came out and poured on the man.

He screamed out loud that the fight had to be stopped.

"Kraang, go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is, and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place." Said the Kraang.

Kraang nodded and walked into the dark.

Something knocked the Kraang back as it laid flat to ground.

The Kraang left the droid and crawled away while squealing.

Something roared in the darkness.

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Mikey in fear.

A giant spider like mutant came out from the darkness and showed everyone how big it was.

"I don't like the look of it either." Said Mikey.

"What did you do to me?" Asked the spider as he shared the same voice as the man but only deeper.

"I'm hideous." Said the spider.

"Don't worry." Said Leo.

"The five of us can handle him." Said Leo.

"Okay, this might be a bad time to point this out, but you sent one of the five of us home." Said Virgil.

"And right now, I wish it was me." Said Mikey.

"This is your fault." Said the spider.

"I'm gonna rip your heads off." Said the spider.

"All right, guys, prepare to dish out the mighty wrath of justice." Said Leo.

Everyone groaned at him.

"Seriously, how hard is it to yell, "get him!"?" Asked Virgil.

"Get-Ooh!" Yelled Leo as he was knocked away by one of the Spider's legs on his head.

It knocked him into one of those grates.

Donnie tried to hit him with his Bo but it was blocked.

Mikey tried to attack but the legs wouldn't hit him.

Leo came out from behind to attack but the spider struck first.

Virgil grabbed one of Leo's swords and went behind the spider and slashed him the back.

"Is that all you've got?" Asked Mikey.

The spider spit something at them.

It dissolved into the ground.

"The answer I was looking for was ''yes''." Said Mikey.

The spider tried to bite them but Mikey threw a barrel into his mouth.

He threw another one at him and the spider spit out the barrel.

The spider kept spitting until it made a circle around the turtles and Kyle.

They fell through another floor.

"We're no match for Spider Bytez." Said Mikey.

" "Spider Bytez"?" Asked Leo.

They stood up.

"Well, he's a spider, and he bites, so I thought-" Said Mikey until he was cut off by Leo.

"We get it." Said Leo.

Spider Bytez came down.

They tried to run but Spider Bytez came blocking them.

"This bug is fast." Said Leo.

"Yeah, spiders aren't actually bugs." Said Virgil.

"They-ow!" Yelled Donnie as he was grabbed by one of Spider Bytez's leg.

He then threw him to a crate.

"Playtime's over, frogs." Said Spider Bytez.

He spit another acid at them and they barley dodged them.

He began to walk over to them.

"Wow." Said Raph's voice.

Everyone looked up to see Raph was on top.

"I didn't think this guy could get any uglier." Said Raph.

"Raph!" Yelled Donnie and Mikey while Leo and Kyle smirked.

He jumped down and glared at Spider Bytez.

"Well, I think you've been punished long enough." Said Leo.

"Come and join us." Said Leo.

"Hey, it's the kung fu frog with the salad tongs." Said Spider Bytez as he knows how easy Raph is to be angered.

"Hey, it's the stupid loudmouth who's about to get his butt kicked." Said Raph.

Spider Bytez spat acid at Raph as he managed to dodge.

The others tried to help but Spider Bytez danced around to preform a circle with his spit.

And they fell through another floor.

Donnie looked down and saw the Mutagen right below them.

"Uh, let's not fall through this floor, okay?" Asked Donnie.

"Dance for me, frog." Said Spider Bytez.

Spider Bytez spat so many acid spits that Raph barley dodged them all.

"Watch me turn your friends into frog fries." Said Spider Bytez.

"I'll serve 'em up with your salad tongs." Said Spider Bytez.

He then jumped down to the floor where the others were.

Raph gasped, growled and went after him.

He grabbed his Sais and jumped down after him.

He used his Sai to cut the string that kept Spider Bytez safe.

Spider Bytez fell right on his face.

He got and roared.

"Aw, froggy thinks he can stop me." Said Spider Bytez.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Taunted Spider Bytez.

"What's that, Tadpole?" Asked Spider Bytez.

"Are you too scared to leap off your Lily pad and get the warts knocked off you?" Asked Spider Bytez.

Raph sucked in his breath and remembered on what Splinter said.

_Like a river over stone. _Thought Raph as he calmed down.

Raph ran towards Spider Bytez and missed all of his attacks and kicked his face.

He then continued to punch him until he was out of reach.

Spider Bytez tried to grab him with his legs and shoot him with his acid spit, but only ending up hurting his own leg.

"That's some kung fu, frog." Said Spider Bytez.

The others jumped down.

"We're not kung fu frogs." Said Raph.

"We're Ninja Turtles." Said Raph proudly.

Soon they managed to defeat Spider Bytez.

Raph smashed his phone.

Spider Bytez gave a yell.

"My phone!" Yelled Spider Bytez.

He looked around to see he was cornered.

"You guys are gonna regret this." Said Spider Bytez.

He soon ran away.

The turtles tried to follow but saw him vanish into the city.

"I know a nice black widow that'd be great for him." Said Donnie with a smirk.

"Good work, Raph." Said Virgil as he came up.

"I just want to say-" Said Virgil but was interrupted by Raph.

"You don't have to apologize." Said Raph.

"I wasn't going to, I was going to thank you for saving us." Said Kyle.

"Oh." Said Raph as he was a little disappointed.

"Good." Said Raph.

Raph smirked.

"So there was something you couldn't beat, huh?" Asked Raph.

"True there may be some creatures that could be better then anyone, but there is one important lesson that many people should learn by now." Said Virgil.

"What's that?" Asked Raph.

Virgil grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"Never judge anyone by there size." Said Virgil.

Everyone laughed at him.


	13. Temptation

Willow was inside with the gargoyles while reading a book with Goliath reading as well and Hudson watching TV with Bronx with him.

Broadway and Lexington walked inside.

Willow looked up.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Asked Willow.

"He's out joyriding." Said Broadway as he motioned his hands like a mother cycle.

" 'Joyriding'." Said Goliath as he tested the word and went back to his book.

* * *

Demona who was alive is showing Brooklyn how deep humanity can sink.

They were then at a crime scene.

"They hold each other's lives completely without worth." Said Demona.

"Do you think they would accept us with open arms?" Asked Demona.

Brooklyn sighed and shook his head.

"No." Said Brooklyn.

"And this is not the worst of it." Said Demona.

"We must make Goliath see the truth." Said Demona as she grabbed Brooklyn's beak.

"Humanity will never trust or accept us." Said Demona.

"But not all humans are like that, Willow and Kyle are our friends." Brooklyn argued.

"Perhaps the boy and the girl are the exception that proves the rule." Said Demona.

She stood up.

"But can they keep you safe from the rest of Humanity?" Demona asks as she waved her claw at the crime scene.

"Only we can protect each other, Brooklyn." Said Demona.

"We must be united and strong, and willing to deal with the humans as they would deal with us." Said Demona as her eyes glowed red.

"Goliath thinks we can hide in their midst like mice, and hope for their understanding, this is not possible." Said Demona.

"Remember what happened to Goliath and Lexington?" Asked Demona.

"They were hunted like animals because Lexington trusted the Pack." Said Demona.

Brooklyn then looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Asked Brooklyn.

"If you think I'm wrong then show yourself to them." Said Demona as she dodged the question.

Brooklyn looked down and did not move.

He looked at Demona

"Very wise, my young friend." Said Demona as she smirked.

"They would shoot you down like a dog." Said Demona.

Brooklyn looked at his hands and stand up.

"Let's say you're right, what can we do?" Asked Brooklyn.

"Goliath still believes humanity will accept us, eventually." Said Brooklyn.

"Goliath must be made to see the truth for the good of us all." Said Demona.

"There is a way, Brooklyn, The _Grimorum Arcanorum_." Said Demona.

"Bring it to me, there is a spell of truth in it's pages." Said Demona.

"With it, I can open Goliath's eyes, once Goliath understands, the rest will follow him." Demona explains her plan.

Brooklyn looks away as the ambulances drive away while Demona smirks.

* * *

Everyone then looks to see Brooklyn is back.

"How was your joyride?" Asked Goliath.

Brooklyn then went down.

"Uh, illuminating." Brooklyn replies as he walks away.

"Goliath, I'm glad I caught again before Dawn." Said Kyle as he went up the stairs.

"Yes Kyle, is something wrong?" Asked Goliath.

"There will be, Xanatos' sentence is almost up, he'll be out of jail in a month." Said Kyle.

"So you've said before, why does this concern you?" Asked Goliath again.

"It concerns us all, we all have to find another place to live." Said Kyle.

"And I think I've found the perfect place." Said Kyle.

"There's no need for that, Xanatos has been beaten, the castle is ours now." Said Goliath.

"How do we know that?, what if he tries to reclaim it?" Asked Brooklyn as he sided with Kyle.

Goliath walked over to Brooklyn.

"We will deal with that if and when it happens, but we are not leaving our home." Replied Goliath.

"But Goliath-" Said Brooklyn.

They turned to stone as Brooklyn started to argue.

Kyle notices the sun.

"That's one way to end an argument." Said Kyle to himself.

Willow nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hours later came and nightfall came as well.

The gargoyles were then free of their statues and roared.

Lex later asked Brooklyn if he was coming for breakfast.

"Maybe later." Said Brooklyn.

Broadway and Lexington then glided away.

Brooklyn then sneaked into the hallway and saw a bookcase where The _Grimorum Arcanorum_ is.

He soon destroys the code and opened the case and took the book out.

He snuck away.

Unknown to him Willow was watching.

* * *

Willow told Kyle what had happened and both of them were hiding where Goliath was and was waiting for Brooklyn to return.

Brooklyn then did and went down to edge right next to Goliath.

"Goliath, I've found a fascinating place." Said Brooklyn.

"How so?" Asked Goliath in interest.

"It's like the world we came from." Replied Brooklyn.

"It's the called the Cloisters, would you like to see it?" Asked Brooklyn.

Goliath smiled and they glided away.

The Duo ran towards the Cloisters, luckily Kyle knew a shortcut.

Brooklyn and Goliath then landed near the middle of the cloisters and Goliath looked around.

"It's beautiful, I wish we'd brought the others." Said Goliath.

"It's good you didn't, because we wanted you here alone." Said Demona.

Brooklyn went over to her.

Goliath looked shocked.

"So you did survive." Said Goliath.

"I always survive." Said Demona.

"The _Grimorum?, _Brooklyn what is happening here?" Asked Goliath.

"Just listen to her Goliath, please." Begged Brooklyn.

"She has something very important to say to you." Said Brooklyn.

"He's right Goliath, listen and obey." Said Demona.

Demona raised her hand while she looked at the _Grimorum_.

"_Sine Dubio Instantatum." _Demona said in Latin as her hand and arm glowed green.

Brooklyn looked shocked at what the spell incantation was.

Goliath then tried to run towards her.

Demona fire a green somewhat fireball at him and hit Goliath.

"Goliath?" Asked Brooklyn.

Demona closed the book.

Goliath's eyes were green like they were blank.

"What happened?, I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes." Said Brooklyn as he looked at Demona.

"It will, watch." Said Demona.

She looked at Goliath.

"Humans are our enemies." Said Demona.

"Humans are our enemies." Said Goliath as he said the exact same thing as Demona.

Brooklyn then looked shocked again.

"No, this wasn't the plan." Said Brooklyn.

"I wanted to free his mind, not enslave it." Said Brooklyn.

"You wanted him to know the truth." Said Demona.

"Now what we tell him will be the only truth he knows." Said Demona.

Suddenly the Book was grabbed and Brooklyn saw Willow running to Kyle as he was hiding behind the pillars.

"Guys!" Yelled Brooklyn in excitement as he ran over to them.

"Looks like you started the party without us." Said Kyle as he looked at the books pages.

"Give me that book you whelp." Said Demona in anger as she ran towards them.

Brooklyn tackled her.

Kyle continued looking over the pages hoping to find a counter spell.

Demona threw Brooklyn over her and went over to Willow and tackled her.

Kyle looked scared and found the first spell he found.

He pointed Demona and looked at the book.

"_Fulminous Venite!" _Kyle yelled in Latin.

Suddenly a powerful green lighting came from Kyle's finger and blasted Demona to a wall.

Brooklyn and Willow looked as shocked as Kyle.

Kyle looked at his finger.

"I didn't know I could do that." Said Kyle in shock.

Kyle saw Demona above him and tackled him and grabbed his throat.

She took the book from him and clenched her claws harder.

"You pathetic piece of trash, do you really think you of all people can stop me?!" Asked/Yelled Demona she threw Kyle to Brooklyn.

She looks at Goliath.

"Goliath, destroy them." Said Demona.

Goliath did not move.

"I hold the book, you must obey me." Said Demona.

"You may the hold the book Demona, but I hold the spell." Said Kyle as he waved his hand showing the page of the spell.

Demona looked over the book and saw the spell was ripped out.

"I thought i'd take this out to be on the safe side." Said Kyle.

"Goliath, take her." Said Kyle.

Goliath then began to move and tried to grab Demona.

But she dodged and punched him in the pack.

Demona began to run with Goliath after him.

"Wait here." Said Brooklyn to Willow.

Willow nodded.

Brooklyn went after Goliath and Demona with Kyle on his back.

They glided from the air.

Demona looked back and saw Goliath still on her tail.

"Even when mind controlled you're a force to be reckoned with." Said Demona to herself.

She tore a few a pages off the book and went near a lake and held to book for Brooklyn to see.

"You've won, this time." Said Demona.

She then threw the book to the lake.

"No!" Yelled Brooklyn as he dived after it.

Demona glided away.

Brooklyn catches the book before it hit the water.

He saw Demona gliding away while howling.

He looks at Goliath.

"Come on, let's get Willow and go home." Said Brooklyn.

* * *

Brooklyn explained what happened and they are trying to figure out.

Kyle got an idea.

"Brooklyn, pass the spell to me." Said Kyle as he held out his hand.

Brooklyn gave Kyle the spell and Kyle went over to Goliath.

"Okay, Goliath, I'm holding the spell and the means you have to do what I say." Said Kyle.

"Goliath, I order you to act for the rest of your life exactly as you would if you were not under a spell." Ordered Kyle.

Goliath then began to shook his head and his eyes returned to normal.

Goliath then looked around then at Kyle.

"Very clever Kyle, good work." Said Goliath with a smile.

The others cheered.

"I knew Demona was about you at least, any species that has you for a member can't be all bad." Said Brooklyn.

"Thanks, I think." Said Kyle.

"Goliath, I'm sorry." Said Brooklyn as he went overt to Goliath.

"You apologized once already Brooklyn, I could hear, even though I could not act." Said Goliath.

"What Demona said sounded true at the time." Said Brooklyn.

"Of course it did, it's a half- truth that she has thoroughly embraced." Said Goliath.

He shook his head.

"But it's not the whole truth." Said Goliath.

"Come, the sun is rising, and I for one could use some rest." Said Goliath.

Brooklyn hand over the book to Kyle.

He and the others went to ledge to get ready.

"Hey, what happened to the motorcycle?" Asked Lexington.

Brooklyn then looked afraid.

"Uh, it blew up." Said Brooklyn.

"Oh, what!" Yelled Lexington.

He then turned to stone with his face the way it looks.

Kyle laughed a bit.

He looks at the sun.

"Now to return this back where it belongs." Said Kyle as he walked downstairs.

He looked over the spell.

"And to make sure no one ever uses this spell again." Said Kyle.

Just as he put the book back in the case and walked away, the gold symbols on the book started glowing orange.

Kyle's eyes did so as well.


End file.
